Heroic Sorrows
by Doctojuji
Summary: Tales of the great Inquisitor are masked in exaggerated lies and miscommunication. Being a woman of study, I, Morrigan, find it my responsibility to tell her tale as it happened. With each gruesome and painful moment as well as every victorious triumph. Not to diminish her worth, but to expose just how truly great she was. (F/)
1. Chapter 1

I have tried my best not to trifle in the lives of others. Tis a skill I fear I have not succeeded in as much as I might have hoped. But I cannot say twas all for lost. After all, the last time I stood in the middle of a crumbling world I had met my partner and I can confidently say my life changed for the better. He was the man that exposed me to the good in the world and to those that may also hold the title of hero.

Tis not something obvious – for they do not speak of grandeur and legendary triumphs. Instead it is far more subtle. One must observe how a hero thinks when they do not believe they are being watched in order to see it. Heroes contemplate every angle, every possible result and solution, and _no one_ is ever considered insignificant in their minds. Each request for help – no matter how foolishly trifle – is considered just as important as the last. And almost always, they have their own wounds that cut deep into their souls and bleed out as time passes by. It is only the true heroes that find those to help them heal. And yet, in all of these troubles they do not falter. They hold their heads up even as challenges are thrust upon them and decisions are dropped onto their backs like mountainous boulders. For they know they cannot fail. They know that in all of this that the rest of the world sees them as more than a sword or a well-spoken man. They are a symbol of hope.

My own curiosity had brought me upon a currently dormant hero. With all of the foolish mess between the Templars and mages I had heard of a Conclave in the freezing Frost Mountains of the Free Marches. It was to be held by the great Divine, a glorified middle ground that I believed had far too much power for such an ancient woman. But my opinion was of no importance here. I simply wished to see if any sort of agreement could be made. For the world's sake as well as my own.

The woman I speak of had started at the bottom of the mountains, seeming quite comfortable atop her Ferelden horse. I was never one for the disgusting beasts. Then again, having the ability to transform into a raven nullified my need for such a steed. Either way, the stallion seemed far happier carrying her thin and toned body compared to the ones struggling with her burly male counterparts. The lumpy uniforms were that of mercenaries and yet there was certainly something about her that did not particularly fit with the rest of the group. Her face was furrowed. Her blue eyes were aimed towards the path ahead rather than their destination at the top of the mountain. It was as if she was preparing for the unexpected to happen.

Something about her graceful features looked almost elven but she was in no way petite enough and I could not spot any facial markings to signify her being Dalish. A hood rested on the top of her head, covering any view of her ears with only a few wisps of unnaturally colored waves drifting out into the wind.

"Parker!" The man in the front called, his uniform far more intricate as he twisted in his saddle towards her. Immediately her attention shifted and her heel dug gently into her mount's side to trot up to her commander. "Scout up ahead. I want to make sure the Chantry still knows we're coming." She nodded, no hesitation, no worry about heading out on her own as her horse was nudged again into a faster gallop up the steep path.

I followed for some time, gliding gently with the wind, noticing her hood falling away to expose thick blond hair, her ears still hidden by the strands. But then I stopped, a chilling sensation settling into my bones. It was not from the cold. It was from the sudden wave of darkness. Of pain. Of fear. Of evil. For there is a sensation everyone feels at the arrival of such forces. The moment when their hairs stand on end or a seemingly random shiver trickles down their spine. Tis not something simply known to mages, but it is a sensation we can certainly sense more, only second possibly to that of Grey Wardens. Either way I found myself staring up at the tall towers of the Temple of Sacred Ashes and then back at the young woman heading further up the mountain. Her time to awaken was quickly arriving. It was something I made note of as I turned away from my original goal and headed for the safety of home. I knew no peace would be made today.

Despite my own retreat, the woman continued up to the mountain, pulling her horse to a skidding halt and hopping gracefully off. She too felt uneasy, especially at the lack of people. They had passed many villagers at the base of the mountain but during her trip up they had diminished to absolutely nothing. Even the Templars and mages were nowhere to be found and the fact that her horse was now bucking and straining to get away seemed to worry her more.

Reins slipped from her fingers and the stallion galloped back down the mountain, curses flowing from the woman in one long breath. Her accent exposed her close relation to the city streets of the Free Marches. Cautiously, she opened the main door, finally hearing voices echoing behind it. But then her world went black and Parker felt as if she had been forced into a dream, stumbling about in an unknown world. She ran towards a bright light, fear being the only thing that kept her from looking over her shoulder. The light sharpened into an outstretched hand that Parker reached for, her eyes unable to focus anymore as the light exploded and darkness soaked in around her once again.

She had not been a mercenary for very long. In fact, from what I was told, Parker had been a street performer the majority of her life. Traveling from town to town to entertain crowds of dozens from the lowest of beggars to the Empress herself. Parker was an acrobat, trained to bend and twist with great amounts of flexibility. Building an immense amount of stamina and endurance due to her constant tumbling. When the rebellions began to plague the world, she was able to shift into the title of mercenary with ease. Her methods were based from the streets but contained the odd collection of proper training one might learn from noble tutors. Parker was a woman of many mysteries and I am certainly not one that would wish for such light to shine upon my own past. Yet, when looked at logically, there was danger always involved between bandits and disgruntled audiences as a performer. It was important to know how to defend her person and her fellow showmen in any way possible. It was enough to get the job done and done well enough for her commander to approve of.

When Parker finally did blink awake, the smell of damp stone lingered in her nose as she shifted slowly. Her hands had been bound in wooden shackles and her knees looked swollen and pulsed in pain against the floor. It was understandable for questions to begin bouncing around in her skull. Pieces of hair fell into her face as she looked at the guards stationed around her. Their tension and fear was clearly shown by the clink of their shifting armor. But suddenly a loud snap caught her attention and pain rippled through her body.

Doubling over, her eyes looked down at her left hand, the source of her agony as she slowly peeled her fingers open. It exposed a scar, green, glowing, and clearly nothing of this world. She yelped as another wave of pain rippled up her arm. Her whole body trembled like it was on fire, the mark growing brighter as if blood was seeping out of her palm from a knife wound. With her teeth gritted she tried to ignore the pain, as so many people like her tried. And just as her muscles started to ease the large wooden door at the far end of the room opened.


	2. Chapter 2

In entered two women. The first was Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker and former Right Hand of Divine Justinia. She was a brash woman simply because she needed to be. The world knew Cassandra was in line for the Nevarran throne – 78th in line, but in line nonetheless – and she had spent her entire life trying to ignore it. It was a respectful effort, even if her loyalty to the Chantry and the Seekers was a misplaced one. Her hair was raven black, cut short for ease and the symbol of the Chantry rested in the center of her breastplate. Eyes just as dark squinted at Parker, her face firm and it drew Parker's attention to the deep scar on her left cheek. Clearly from a blade, though Parker had had no intention of asking from whom.

The second woman was different but in a more unsettling fashion. Friends and acquaintances knew her as Leliana, others as Sister Leliana, enemies as Nightingale, and the rest of the world as the Divine's Left Hand. I had spent an uncomfortable year with her when she was simply a Sister to the Chantry. Like Cassandra, she had a sickening loyalty to the Maker and had constantly tried to convince me of his existence. I had learned to tolerate her, like one might tolerate a dog. But that was ten years ago. Now she had become far more ruthless, making me wish I had met this Leliana instead. Her advantage was her appearance, especially in how the world underestimated the pale, ginger-haired, Orleasian woman. She was deadly with a bow and deadlier with her band of spies at her side. But at this point in time she was a simple mediator. She was to ensure that Cassandra did not draw the sword on her hip and end the interrogation before it began. My surprise that the Templar had a temper was nonexistent.

"What did you do?" Cassandra demanded as Parker looked up, blue eyes squinting while emotional barriers drifted up with her hardened expression. A childhood of unfortunate experiences had created a habit of distrust towards authority members and almost an instant distaste. No matter whom it might be speaking.

She refused to break the glare with Cassandra, the two women looking like felines ready to duel. "I have no inkling of an idea of what you are referring to. All I remember walking in your Temple before waking up here! With this! Is this some sort of Templar torture device? Has the Chantry truly fallen this far?" Her words dripped with venom. Hatred towards the followers of the Maker. Life-long anger billowing in her chest.

There was a pause as Cassandra blinked at the outstretched scar and then to the blonde before her. "You remember nothing?" Leliana asked, arms crossed over her chest with a confused expression on her face. Ten years and her throaty and quiet voice still made my skin crawl. Parker simply lifted her chin, the small shift as much of a response as she was going to give and it was just enough to aggravate Cassandra.

The soldier lashed out at Parker, gripping the front of her uniform and tilting her back. Parker snarled as her tendons stretched in her knees further than the cold was willing. "Go on, then. Prove me right," Parker hissed as Cassandra growled between her set teeth, nostrils flared like a feral wolf ready to rip out Parker's throat. There was decades of hatred boiling in the woman towards the Seeker. Not personally, but as a whole it was clear some moment in her life had generated scorn towards the supposed protectors.

"The entire Chantry exploded and everyone inside perished. Including Divine Justinia. All of them, except for _you_." Cassandra's words came out in a hiss. The distaste hanging in the air, cracking at Parker's angered expression. In a matter of seconds the stoned glare melted into disbelieving sadness. Again the woman proved her independence from the common coincidental hero. Past grudges were weak to the pain of innocents. A quality I admit I have grown to appreciate.

"All those people…" she breathed, seeming to startle Cassandra as the soldier finally let her go and took a curious step back. Cassandra glanced at Leliana, the pair of them now confused with Parker's sudden change in mood. Parker glanced back down at her scar, another wave of pain forcing her to grit her teeth as she waited for it to pass. "How…how did it happen?" She finally asked, eyes returning to the women as Cassandra gave a tired sigh, nodding towards nearby guards. Swiftly they were at Parker's side, lifting her up onto her feet by her biceps. Her body tensed and then crumpled as weight was applied to her feet. A second passed and she was quick to catch herself, hands pulling at her bindings out of habit before she was lead from her cell and outside.

"It would be best if I showed you," Cassandra remarked as she opened the last door, the bright sun against the white snow shocked Parker's eyes. She squinted and blinked, attempting to adjust to the sudden change of light. Cassandra directed her attention skywards. Above them rested a swirling pit of clouds, mixtures of grey and green filling the skies with a beam of green light shooting down behind the mountains. It was an intimidating force, quite literally oozing with evil and darkness.

"What is-" Parker's question was cut off as pain slammed into her body and bought her onto her knees with a cry. Her entire arm shook as if someone was twisting it off, breaking it in a thousand places while Cassandra knelt next to her.

"It is a rift joining our world to the Fade. We call it the Breach and it was created by the explosion. For the past three days it has done nothing but bring demons into our world. Your mark seems to be connected to it somehow." For a moment there was a flash of pity on the Seeker's face, "And it is killing you." The Breach itself was like a massive door into the Fade and Parker's mark seemed to have come from a world not meant for the living.

Parker looked at the mark, feeling Cassandra grabbing roughly under her arm to pull her back onto her feet. "Leliana, we will meet you at the forward camp." The bard nodded firmly, signaling to a few nearby guards to follow as Cassandra continued onward. There was still more to show.

They walked along rows of tents, though few of them held soldiers. Instead they were innocent people, villagers affected by this Breach. "They say you stepped out of the Fade," Cassandra started, catching Parker's attention as soft waves of wind brushed her hair back from her face. "They say you were saved by a woman from the Fade. They say it was Andraste herself." Parker stopped just at the edge of the refugee camp, staring at Cassandra's back with somewhat annoyance. It was a foolish belief and I certainly agreed with her distaste.

"I can assure you it was not," her response was sharp, stopping the soldier in her place as she turned back.

"Then who was it?" A pause settled and Parker's attention shifted away, looking over the skyline of the mountains and watching the Breach ooze over the landscape.

"I do not remember…I just know it was not her." It could not be Andraste, not now. For so much of Parker's life and childhood the woman had tried the path of faith like so many others. She had tried to believe that her suffering was for a reason as told by members of the Chantry. They were truly moronic, believing that a young child deserved such punishment. Yet another reason humans have soiled the view of the world. And Parker quickly came to learn that if neither the Maker nor his wife would ever make him or herself present to Parker when she most needed them, then they surely did not exist.

Cassandra's face fell into a disapproving frown. She _was_ a religious woman, and whether Parker truly was saved from the Fade by Andraste or not was not what bothered her. It was Parker's intense disregard seemingly to the fact that there was no Maker, full stop. I will conceive that one might only look up at the Breach and believe that there are higher powers at work. But even Parker seemed too unnerved and stubborn to believe in that.

"I will take you to the rift," Cassandra stated firmly, attempting to use her words to push away previous disagreements. Parker simply stood there, glancing back down as she was changed from wooden shackles to a far more "breathable" rope. It was thick and quickly started to cut into her skin as she slowly followed Cassandra, her mind drifting to the world around her.

Parker had grown up on the streets, a girl thrown to the wolves and forced to adapt quickly in order to survive. It might not have looked like the forests of the Kocari Wilds, but it was a childhood I related to. One developed the skill of constantly looking for a way out, for a stepping-stone in order to take advantage of the situation. She paid no mind to the glares from the villagers nor the echoes of fighting in the distance. Instead Parker took notice of how every five steps Cassandra would turn her head just enough to ensure Parker was still following. She noticed how every guard they passed would immediately shift to protect their blade but not their dagger on the other hip. A mistake Parker was quick to apply leverage to.

She forced herself to stumble, falling into one of the guards and startling him as he caught her. "I am so sorry," she breathed, her hot breath coming out in steam as she forced a sheepish smile. I certainly do not approve of lowering one's strong resolve (especially as a woman) for an advantage but she did not seem bothered. As swiftly as possible she slid the dagger free from the man's sheath and carefully up the inside of her arm guard. It nicked her skin but the small pinch was nothing compared to the ache in her hand. The man simply grunted that it was all right, righting the woman again as she received a curious look from Cassandra. He seemed unaware of the sudden lightness on his belt.


	3. Chapter 3

No more attention was brought to the matter as they crossed a bridge and began their climb towards the Breach. Parker would count each of Cassandra's steps, extracting the dagger for the first, slicing at her bindings for the second and third, and stashing the blade again at the fourth. Every so often blood would drip into the snow when she hid the blade too forcefully. But Cassandra did not seem to notice and eventually the ropes fell away from her wrists, the cool air soothing the raw and cut skin.

They continued to climb the mountain, seemingly avoiding any sort of confrontation until they came upon a weak-looking bridge. Cassandra took lead but the moment her weight was applied the stone crumbled and the two women tumbled to the ground. I watched as demons tried to quickly take advantage of the discombobulated fighters. Cassandra charged into the fray, ordering Parker to stay behind. But it was clear the woman needed help.

Parker shifted, exposing her untied hands and flicking the dagger towards one of the demons. Like many, Parker had not taken the time to educate herself in demons. I had to be reminded that this was normal for those not attempting to be involved in the Fade and beyond. Either way, these two demons were Sloths. They were weak, created solely from everyday laziness. Each demon looked like slugs standing upright, seeming to swim through the air towards their targets with long out-stretched arms. Parker's dagger sliced into what she assumed to be the demon's skull and then the blade continued forward, skittering against the ice in the distance. The demon exploded into what looked like a cloud of the same Fade substance that encompassed her mark.

Cassandra blinked at the empty space, having dealt with the other demon before turning towards Parker. In seconds the Seeker raised her sword, ready to strike down the suspect without a second thought. It would have been easy to blame it on the demons. A foolish act that surely would have ended the world before it ever had a chance. "You were intending to escape!" She hissed as Parker's lips pursed, the scolding familiar to the woman. But, to her credit, rather than attempting to return with violence she explained her reasons logically. If only the rest of the world could turn in such a diplomatic manner. It would find far less trouble if that were the case.

"If I wanted to escape I would have. I am no fool," Parker hissed, arms crossed over her chest as Cassandra lowered her blade some. "If this mark truly is killing me then I want to find a way to stop it just as much as you want that Breach closed. I simply wanted out of my bindings. Due to the fact that I have been free since the last checkpoint and did not choose to stab you in the back you should be less quick to attack." A pause settled between them before Cassandra gave a defeated sigh, sheathing her sword and giving a small nod of her head.

"I see your point," she stepped past Parker, bending down next to a fallen guard and plucking off two short blades from his person before handing them to Parker. The woman twisted them in her hands, feeling the grip and acknowledging that they were decently balanced. She certainly missed her own customized weapons but she would not complain. A woman of her blossoming potential would be able to make fine work even with the most mediocre of weapons.

They continued onward, coming upon a grouping of rubble and two men fighting in front of a far smaller rift. One of them was a mage, an elf. And as they finished dispatching the last of the demons he grabbed Parker's wrist, shoving her marked hand into the glowing tear. Pain rippled through her body, begging her to pull away but the man held her firmly, refusing to let her retreat as the rift finally sealed closed. There was a snap and Parker pulled in a relieved gasp as an odd lifting feeling drifted across her shoulders. The elf introduced his person as Solas and I found his knowledge on how to seal the rifts to be odd. While he claimed it was a guess his hardened face spoke otherwise. And it did not require a connection to the Fade to sense the old magic rippling off of his skin. There was more to him than he chose to reveal. For what reason, I would not know till it was far too late.

Beside Solas and about two and a half feet shorter was Varric Tethras. He came from the city of Kirkwall, fresh from the side of the Champion of Kirkwall. Cassandra had dragged him to the Frostback Mountains in hopes of discovering the location of Lillian Hawke. But the dwarf proved to know nothing, or at least was able to hide it well enough under his sarcastic comments and constant praise of his chest hair. I had my own curiosities about the Champion, but far more important work kept me from Kirkwall before it was too late.

Like most guests a hero met, they were quick to offer their assistance. It was a startling experience in my opinion considering I too fell prey to the same event. Of course, I had been forced into the grouping in the beginning but it was not long till I was just as eager to help.

"You must be from the Free Marches," Varric commented as they trudged up the mountain. Parker responded with a curious glance over her shoulder, making him chuckle, "Your accent. I'm from Kirkwall. What about you? Denerim? Ostwick?"

"Mon cher, what makes you believe that was my true accent?" Parker responded, applying a well-trained Orleasian slur in her natural accent's place. Varric simply gave a heartier laugh, Solas following with a far more tamed smirk.

"Because you are as far from Orleasian as Solas is from growing a beard." That comment made Cassandra smirk, the soldier trying her best to hide the laughter in a handful of grunts and frowns. Parker simply rolled her eyes. I had always found the conversation during my travels to be of interest. On some occasions they were annoying, especially when prodding into my personal life, but they could also be educational.

As they neared the Breach the pain made each breath more difficult for the woman. She felt like she was walking in quicksand, the snow around her feet was making her body go numb. Every so often she would stumble and Cassandra would be quick to catch her and each time Parker found it surprisingly gentler. It was as if the soldier had begun to realize this matter was bigger than any single woman could be in charge of. Parker only hoped that meant the blame was slowly being lifted from her shoulders. Then again, I had felt the wraith of insolent people choosing to ignore the truth in front of their faces. Whether the hero was innocent or not would not matter to some in the near future.

They arrived at the forward camp, soldiers with worried faces decorating the edges. They stared at Parker like some sort of freak – not that it particularly surprised her. She had lived her life as an entertainer and had not gone a day without someone using such a word to describe her. But that did not matter, right now they were being directed up the mountain, aiding in a frontal assault on the Breach in hopes of having Parker finally close it. The way Cassandra spoke of it, as a final fight, made the every so often appearance of anxiety drift across Parker's features. She was not to survive this.


	4. Chapter 4

The Temple of Sacred Ashes was once lost to the world before being discovered by the Hero of Ferelden. I had walked through the gauntlet as he had, I had stood upon the ashes and I had found myself just as amazed. I had also observed its healing powers, uncomfortable in my inability to explain such magic. But while the Warden knew the importance of keeping its location a secret, Brother Ginativi quickly exploited the ashes. Apparently he had meant well by it, but I refuse to believe he had not done it for his own selfish reasons.

Beside the point, the temple had become the home of the Divine and the Conclave as Parker stepped upon the burnt ground with pure amazement. She had recognized landmarks on their trip up but now that she stood on the once holy ground everything was new. This was something she was supposed to remember, especially as Cassandra pointed to a far corner and noted that that was where Parker had stepped out of the Fade. And yet no image came to her mind, only an unnerving shiver that one gets when they feel like they have been somewhere, as if in a dream.

They stepped out into what seemed like the center of the rift activity. A massive tear stretched up a column of rock and red lyrium. Varric commented on the evil material but Parker could not hear him. Red lyrium was lyrium that had been corrupted. I had attempted to study it upon my initial exposure but was quickly convinced not to. There was an inhuman hunger in that lyrium.

Whispers itched in Parker's head and her hand pulsed with a firm reminder of the pain. A voice smothered the others the closer they came, Leliana and her people had lined up on the balconies to provide extra support. _Bring forth the sacrifice_. Parker winced, her body trembling with the deep tone as she gripped a banister for support. Again, Cassandra took to Parker's side, a look of concern on her features. Parker could feel the mark killing her with each breath, the only drive to keep her going was the constant reminder that all those around her depended on her. Whether that was Cassandra's intentions, Parker did not know.

 _What's going on?_ Parker froze at the distinct sound of her own voice echoing through her head. The rift was sending pulses of memories through the air, strengthening her need to close it. Parker feared it would expose something she did not wish to hear.

 _Someone! Help me!_ Divine Justinia's voice was the last to sound before Parker was standing before the tear, her body feeling drained. Just one more push. Parker was not sure if she should feel so nonchalant by the idea of dying in mere moments.

"Focus on the rift. I have a sense it will not be as easy as before." Solas informed her, a comforting pat signaling that he was ready. To simply observe admittedly felt wrong. But I was not to be here, this was not my doing and I would not be like my mother and interfere in peoples' lives.

"Here we go," Parker breathed, giving a firm puff to shift the multicolored bangs out of her eyes. She looked down at her scar, hesitantly raising her hand up to the rift. Parker prayed that the same would happen as it had before, in which a rush of relief would fill her system. Her scar lit up and the rift started to part, but rather than the somewhat insignificant demons surrounding the small army a massive Pride demon slammed onto the ground.

Demons of pride were as big as giants with mouths filled with daggers and lightning at their fingertips. They were created from spirits of wisdom, tainted by a human's need for power. It looked down at Parker, seeming to give a chuckle as the woman retreated from the rift. She gripped her daggers loosely, eyes attached firmly with the demon's as arrows bounced harmlessly off its armored skin. This was to be her battle as the world disappeared around her. The head was always the weakness; she would just have to get up to it first.

It swung down, a clawed hand just catching the front of her uniform and shredding three holes into the fabric. She lunged her body forward, hands planting themselves on the ground as she hurdled her legs over another swing, sliding between its shoulder-width stance. It was an impressive dance. The Hero of Ferelden had similar rouge-like abilities but even he looked like a heavy burden compared to Parker. The demon roared in frustration as Parker breathed in. But all she got was empty air, gasping as her lungs strained for breath. Her body was fighting her just as much as the demon, but she could not give into the pain now. Not after coming this far.

Parker gritted her teeth, stabbing one blade into the back of the beast's knee. It yowled and knelt down, giving Parker the needed ledge to propel her trim body onto its back. She scrambled on the spikes, wincing as one of them dug through one of the tears in her armor. The world started to pulse around her with each second without oxygen. She threw up her arm and slammed the tip of her blade into the back of the demon's neck. It gurgled for a second before erupting into a flow of Veil residue, Parker hitting the ground with a yelp as she gasped for air.

Darkness started to seep into her vision, the Rift becoming nothing more than a pinprick of painful light. She scraped at the burnt ground, tugging herself to her feet as she threw her marked hand up into the air once more. Fade light poured from her hand and to the rift and Parker felt like her entire soul was being seeped out of her body. But with one final explosion it was closed. Not completely, though. The Breach itself was far too immense for a single strike to end it all. But the hordes of demons had been halted in their tracks and at least for a moment the village of Haven was able to breathe, thanks to Parker.

The woman had survived the explosion, barely. She had been carted away from the temple on the cusp of death. Solas had been the one to keep what life was left in her from disappearing as they spent the following three days cleaning up as much as they could. I had left after that, my own responsibilities now taking precedence over my curiosities. But I would see Parker again, that was for certain.


	5. Chapter 5

Parker found herself sitting up in bed, but the oddest part was that it was the bed from her childhood, the one in the Alienage of Ostwick. She had not been in such a room in years. It was drafty, like always, and the wooden floor was covered in a thin layer of dirt. Slowly she let her feet hit the floor only to realize she was not an adult, she was younger. Fourteen? Maybe fifteen? Why was she awake? It was impossible to think she had wandered her way back into the past. This was part of the Fade but due to the mark on her had she had a much sharper connection than even the most skilled mages.

Her heartbeat pounded heavily in her chest with each silent step. Slowly the memory of when she was seeped into her thoughts and fear racked her bones. She did not want to be here, she should not be here.

Hesitantly she pushed away the moth-chewed curtain that represented a door. It exposed the small space of a home, a low-burning fire on one side the door to her mother's room on the other. She always left it unlocked in case Parker needed her, but Parker knew this time it would be different. Everything told her to step away, to walk out the opposite door into the nighttime streets. But her feet moved her forward, closer to the sound of sobbing.

"Mama?" Parker called hesitantly, body trembling as the sobbing increased in volume and Parker shut her eyes tightly. She did not want to be here. "Mama, why are you crying?" The scripted words flowed out of her lips as her eyes opened again, now standing in front of the door. Legs of a stool scuffled on the floor behind the old wood; Parker's heartbeat filling her ears as she reached a trembling hand for the handle. But as she pushed she found the door unlocked, swinging open without any resistance.

Suddenly she was not in her home anymore and a green light burned before her, a pair of glowing red eyes looking down at her person. _The thief will fall. She is unworthy_. A ghostly and clawed hand reached out for Parker, gripping her tightly around the throat as she struggled and gasped for any remaining air. _She will perish_.

Parker snapped up in bed with a gasp, startling the elven servant into dropping the package in hand. "My apologies, Your Worship!" She squealed as a slight twitch flickered across Parker's features. There is power in titles but there is also sacrifice. My Warden was never graced with being referred to by his own name, even by his noble name, in most company. And yet at least his titles had been earned and were well appreciated. Parker, now named the Herald of Andraste, knew she was living on a faith-based lie.

"Tis all right," Parker assured the woman, only to watch the servant scurry away with barely enough time to tell Parker that Cassandra was waiting for her. Parker dug her knuckles into the corners of her eyes to try and get as much of the sleep out as possible. She was aching, every inch of her, but she had been redressed, her mercenary uniform probably burned after such an excursion with evil. Her eyes turned to her mark, still glowing like it had but no longer causing her so much pain. Instead it was more like an itch, a constant reminder that it was there and not going away.

She moved to the small mirror in the corner, glancing over the few scratches on her face and tussling her oddly colored hair. It was that shade for the sake of sticking out during her shows. She had not paid much mind to it but now that she had spent so many hours in military presence it was clear its time had passed. But that would be for another day when she was free of this place. In fact, she could have walked out of the door and made a run for it with the closest horse she could get her hands on. But something made her hesitate as she opened the door to the Haven settlement. Looking at how people turned to her, how they bowed their heads with respectful smiles. It was something Parker had not gotten often, if at all. Parker might have believed it was her own selfishness that led her to the doors of the Chantry. But I believed there was another matter to it all that kept her from escaping to the freedom of the Frostback Mountains.

Parker interrupted an argument between a member of the Chantry and Cassandra. He was continuing to claim that she was a suspect in the murder of the Divine. An ever foolish man if I had seen one. But Cassandra was quick to do away with him, his exit directing the women's attention towards three new arrivals. The first was Leliana, which Parker had to admit it was relieving to see a familiar face. She was describe as the spymaster for the Inquisition Order, though Parker was not quite sure what that entailed.

Next was a man with short curly blonde hair, he too was a familiar face though from multiple places. When she had first seen him he had been known as Knight-Captain Cullen during his time in Kirkwall, as a Templar devoted to the Order. Of course during those days she was a street performer and considering his surly temperament then, she had no belief that he would remember her. Now he was introduced as Commander Cullen for the Inquisition army. The second time she saw him had been during the assault on the Breach. It had been for a moment when the fighting had died down enough for him and his men to retreat, but it was a long enough moment for him to greet her with a friendly smile.

The final character, a young woman, was believed to be a stranger to Parker. She was of average build with dark hair tucked back into an elegant bun. Parker could see from the way it wiggled down in front of her ears that it naturally fell in luscious waves when freed. She was dark-skinned, making her either Antivan or Riviani, both people having an exotic air in Parker's opinion. Then again, she was Fereldan from birth and found anyone from places other than the Free Marches to be exotic. The woman was dressed to impress, covered in a mixture of silks and well cared for leathers, a small beauty mark being the only blemish on her features. She gave Parker a kind smile and a bow of her head as Cassandra ended her introductions. "Ambassador Josephine Montilyet," she named as Parker continued her scan over the three.

"Quite the collection of names," Parker said, somewhat bluntly as Leliana chuckled.

"Only the best for what we need, Herald."

"And what is it _we_ need, exactly?" Parker was not entirely sure what she had missed while she was asleep. Quickly Cassandra dove into their plans, the plans to implement the Rite of Conscription to create the Inquisition. Parker admittedly wished she had made a run for it instead as Cassandra made it clear that she was not to leave at this point. And why should the woman be surprised? She held the only weapon able to truly fight the rifts throughout Thedas. But it was the discussions of alliances that had begun to make Parker the most uncomfortable. She was not one for dealing with nobles personally.


	6. Chapter 6

The next several days were a bit of a blur with the Inquisition getting underway. Parker had already been sent out to collect a Chantry Mother, Mother Giselle, due to the fact that she seemed to be the only significant member of the Chantry that wished to help. The rest of the Chantry was hesitant, even verbally angry towards Parker being the "Herald of Andraste." Tis certainly nothing Parker nor I found surprising, she too hated the over-assuming title. But every time she attempted to tell people otherwise it only seemed to make it worse. The faithful have an amazing ability to ignore that which they do not wish to hear.

"Leliana," Josephine questioned the spymaster, watching as Parker exited the bedrooms from across the hall. Josephine and Leliana were old friends, one of the reasons the Montilyet was recommended for the position, the other having to do with her own skills. She had in fact left the position as the Ambassador for the Antivan throne, before joining the Inquisition. And within the next few days of work she had made it clear why she had been so heavily sought after. "Do you find some things that the Herald does to be…odd?" Leliana chuckled, turning away from her spy network for a moment to look at the Antivan woman.

"What do you mean, Josie?"

"Well, for one she seems almost intent on ignoring what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. And then there is the fact that I cannot get a straight answer towards her lineage. I would not push so hard if I was not so sure I had seen her somewhere before. Then her hair is well…interesting. And I feel like every time she comes back from some quest she flops into bed without any care for the blood and dirt on the sheets." By the end of Josephine's rant Leliana was practically in tears with laughter, forcing herself to sit on the edge of the war table before she had the chance to collapse onto the floor. Josephine showed her annoyance with a disgruntled frown.

"I do not see why you should be bothered by her bed manner. Unless…do you intend to share those sheets in the near future, Josie?" Josephine's face fell, a blush quick to brighten her cheeks as her friend gave another lighthearted giggle. "We are asking a lot of her, Josie. There is room to give her certain things that make her feel comfortable."

"I suppose so," Josephine huffed in defeat, collecting some of her papers as she shifted from the war table and started to move towards the door.

"And Josie," Leliana stopped her friend at the doorway, "maybe if you got to know her she would be more willing to share." Josephine looked down at the floor for a moment before continuing off to her office to drop of her things. It sounded so simple and it should be _that_ simple. She was an ambassador, skilled in talk and negotiations. There was just something so unnerving about the Herald but Josephine could not put her finger on it, or at least did not want to. The emotional struggle was something I shamefully found…amusing.

She made her way outside, wondering if she should even take the time to look for the Herald. Josephine admitted she never saw the woman outside of the Chantry, simply because that was where it was warmest for her and because the Herald seemed intent on getting dirty whenever she was out. But that was beside the point. She was on a quest to get something out of the Herald other than a sarcastic comment and a cold shoulder.

Varric was the first person she drifted to, the dwarf commonly around one of the main fires in the camp. He was an author, and an amazing one (not that I ever told this to his face). Unfortunately for him, it seemed his publisher had taken advantage of him. The majority of his stay he had realized his novels were far more popular in Thedas than he had initially expected. But he was charming and made Josephine feel less uncomfortable than she was when speaking to the Herald or Solas.

"Varric?" Josephine called, clearing her throat to ensure she had his attention. He looked up from his writings with a smile, welcoming as always. "Do you know where the Herald is? I'm assuming if you are here she has not left Haven." Varric stood up a little straighter, attempting to see higher than Josephine could as he looked around, ending with a shrug.

"Who knows? Check the shore, she tends to sit around there when she is trying to avoid Inquisition things." Varric chuckled at his own comment, "Of course, I never said that out loud." Josephine gave him a gracious smile and a bow of her head, tightening her grip on her writing board as she ventured out the gates of Haven.

She told herself she would not venture far, that if she did not see the Herald within the first few steps she would retreat to her office and try another time. Of course, the moment she did take those few steps the back of the Herald came into view. She was sitting on a pile of lumber that would eventually be made into trebuchets. Josephine moved slowly, ignoring the curious glances from the soldiers that knew this was not her natural habitat. The closer she got the more she was able to discover that the Herald was fiddling with something, finally standing next to her and seeing it was a lock. Gently she cleared her throat as the Herald turned her attention up.

Parker had been avoiding Josephine, not because of the woman herself, but because of what she was asking of Parker. In fact, the Herald found Josephine to be quite a lovely woman and she wished certain situations had allowed her to spend more time with Josephine. Of course, her own attempts to hide from the Antivan hindered her chances as well. Foolish issues that both women should not be concerned with at times like these but…I would be lying if I had not seen a similar hesitation before. Specifically in myself. Unfortunately, if Josephine had ventured all the way out here that had ruined Parker's last isolated place in Haven. "Hello," Parker greeted, offering the flat spot on the wood next to her. Josephine eyed the seat, hesitating as Parker made a small effort to wipe off any dirt before Josephine lowered herself onto it.

"What is that you are doing?" Josephine questioned, her Antivan trill sending a soft shiver down Parker's spine. She stopped fiddling, holding out the padlock with a set of lock picking tools still jammed inside.

"Practicing. It's some fancy Tevinter lock that changes the tumblers every time it is unlocked or failed to be unlocked. Magisters use it for intense security since there is only one key to each lock and picking it takes quite a lot of care." Parker shrugged, turning back to it and in a matter of seconds there was a firm click and the lock popped open. "Do you want to give it a try?" Josephine could not help the small giggle as she shook her head.

"No, I fear I would find a way to break it," Parker shrugged, letting silence settle between them as she restarted the lock.

"So who do you need me to convince of my holiness now?" Parker asked as Josephine blinked, glancing over at a list of names she could give the Herald but instead let her hand drift down to cover them.

"I have apparently become quite predictable."

"Somewhat, but tis nothing to be concerned about. I fear I am the one that has poor manners in those sort of situations so I try to avoid them as much as possible."

"I cannot imagine you having trouble, Herald. You practically radiate charm." Josephine paused as Parker raised a brow, debating on questioning the possible flirt from the woman. Quickly, Josephine attempted to discard it, hoping her red cheeks from the cold would hide her now burning blush. "Is it the people?" Josephine asked, trying her best not to out right ask if it had to do with the Herald's family. Parker winced, stopping her fiddling with a frustrated huff that startled Josephine. "I apologize, Herald. I did not mean to intrude." Josephine started to move but Parker reached out, gently gripping Josephine's wrist to stop her.

"How about we have a trade?" Parker offered as Josephine gave her a curious look before carefully seating herself again.

"And what are your terms, Your Worship?" She dabbed her pen in her ink, finding a fresh spot of parchment to scribble down their agreement. Parker admittedly chuckled at how seriously the ambassador was taking the situation, but said nothing out loud about it.

"In small company I would appreciate it if you simply referred to me as Parker. In return, I will tell you a bit more about me and my family." Josephine sat there for a moment, trying to see if there was a catch to this agreement. The pause was enough for Parker to see that she was over-thinking the exchange as she smirked. "I know it seems unfair but with all of the Herald business I have missed having someone just treat me as Parker. Nothing more. Nothing less." An admirable request, in my opinion. She knew she was to stand for more than a woman with a sword but it was clear she had yet to convince herself. In time she might fall behind a more appropriate title, but for now she was young and still naïve.

"That…seems fair, Parker," Josephine smiled. "And the same goes in your direction, when it is just the two of us." Parker gave the woman a small smile before dropping the lock into her bag and shifting in her place.

"Thank you, Josephine" Parker breathed, knocking her hood back and tugging the leather tie from her belt. With a flick of her wrist the short hairs were twisted up into a stub of a ponytail. Several hairs fell around her face but they left her ears exposed. They were pointed, not as much as the average elf's, but it was still noticeable. Both were decorated with small piercings as Parker gave Josephine a sideways glance before looking away out of embarrassment. "Marceline Parker Trevelyan," the name was a mouthful and made Parker give a nervous laugh.

"Trevelyan? I knew you seemed familiar. Did you ever attend any salons in northeast Antiva?"

"Yes," Parker answered instantly, knowing exactly what the woman was referring to. "I was ten. It was my last party." Josephine gave her a curious look while trying to mix it with an apologetic one. Admittedly, Parker found herself blushing at the expression as she bit at her lip. "How about we make our way inside? I am sure you are freezing."

"If that is your way of avoiding the conversation then I think I will stay," Josephine jested as Parker stood, turning to the ambassador with a smirk. She bowed, holding out her hand to the woman.

"I would never, Lady Josephine." Josephine gave a confirming huff before taking Parker's hand to help her up. The touch sent a shiver up the woman's spine and she pulled back, thinking it had to do with Parker's mark. Only Josephine had touched Parker's right hand, not her left. Leaving Josephine with a sheepish look as she gestured ahead to quickly continue their walk.

"My father is Peter Trevelyan," Parker continued, "his wife is Meredith Trevelyan. My mother was an elf and Meredith's personal servant. In turn she became close with my father when Meredith disappeared in the middle of galas to mingle. From what I was told, it did not take long till I arrived. Apparently Meredith had been unable to bear children and my father saw me as being a way to have both worlds. So I was named Marceline by my father and Parker by my mother. During the days I would change between proper studies and helping my mother. And in the evenings I would be carted off to parties. At the age of seven Meredith became miraculously pregnant with a son. That was the start of the troubles. The older I got the clearer it was that Meredith and I were not related by blood, for I looked far too much like my mother. My ears had not truly grown in at that time and even then they were very careful to cover them. Either way, at the age of ten I got in trouble at a party with another noble family's daughter. Nothing inappropriate, but I had convinced the girl to play outside in the mud and dirty up her clothes. It was tame on the surface but it was just enough for Meredith to have reason. So she fired my mother, claiming it was a combined fault of my mother's parenting and me. We were tossed onto the streets, my father doing his best to hide any aid he gave to us. For a year his payments were regular…and then they suddenly stopped. Twenty years later and that was the last I had heard from him."

In most circles the story would have been considered exciting and maybe even glorified. But Parker was to be a holy symbol, a woman chosen by Andraste herself. For the world to know that she was not only a bastard child but also part elf could turn Thedas on its head. A daughter of a noble and an enslaved people. Admittedly, I saw it as way to give Parker more leverage, to be seen as a bridge between quarreling worlds. But that was a hopeful view, which had infuriatingly started to occur more within me since meeting the Hero of Ferelden.

By this time Parker and Josephine were back in the ambassador's office, settled in their respective chairs at Josephine's desk. Josephine had listened intently the entire time, watching Parker's facial features shift as she made massive leaps and bounds through her childhood. There was more in there, but Josephine was happy with what Parker was willing to share. The ambassador sat back, a gentle smile on her lips. "Well, that little girl received quite the lecture on the return home," Josephine commented as Parker chuckled. It had only taken a day or two of talking with the ambassador for Parker to realize she did know Josephine. Upon closer inspection she could still see the little nine or ten-year-old digging in the dirt with her that evening. In turn, Josephine had all but forgotten about that party until Parker recalled it. "And I can hold off from contacting the Trevelyans," she assured Parker as the half-elf shook her head, shifting forward in the seat.

"Tis all right. They are well mingled with Ferelden politics, having them would be an asset. Just be sure to sign it to my father and to use my entire name. No need sending mixed messages," she chuckled nervously, finally standing to her feet. Parker glanced over her shoulder, noticing Leliana waiting by the door. She probably had something else she needed to be doing now anyway. "And thank you for the talk, Josephine. It was certainly more comfortable than most."

"Maybe we can chat again soon, Parker?" Josephine offered as Parker gave a small smile and a nod of her head. Turning towards the door, Leliana finally entered. Josephine huffed, shaking her head and trying to speak ahead of the spymaster. "I would appreciate it if you kept that 'I told you so' to yourself, Leliana."

"Parker?"

"In private company," Josephine explained, only making Leliana chuckle.

"Private company, Josie? I knew you wanted into those sheets." Josephine responded with one of the few curses I had ever heard from the woman. Only making her spymaster-friend laugh more.


	7. Chapter 7

Leliana continued to use some of that as friendly leverage towards Josephine, in which the woman could not tell if she was happy with or not. Her friend had changed so much since they last time they had met. Leliana had gone from a bard that worked small jobs throughout Orlais, to a veteran of the Fifth Blight, to the Left Hand of the Divine, and now the spymaster of the Inquisition. She had spent her time changing lives both by those she saved and those she killed. Josephine was always adamant towards Leliana taking the more civil route, but part of her understood that certain sacrifices needed to be made.

Meanwhile, Josephine had received word that the remaining members of the Chantry wished to meet this supposed Herald of Andraste. It was decently clear that the meeting would not be civil, but Josephine could only hope as she watched Parker, Cassandra, Varric, and Solas trot out to the capital. I was told the ambassador found the city of Val Royeaux a place of magical beauty since the first time she had stepped foot in it. While I find the streets clean I cannot bring myself to agree on Val Royeaux being anywhere related with magical. Tis simply a place for foolish infants to live out unrealistic fantasies, but I digress.

Varric had made it clear he was not a fan of the Orleasian lifestyle and I would not be surprised if the feeling was mutual across the rest of the companions. All except for Parker who seemed to be well-traveled, based on the stories I would hear in passing.

This was not her first visit to the city. Parker had been to Val Royeaux many times both as a street performer and for private parties. Mages were certainly impressive and entertaining but the nobles seemed to find an odd sense of glee to watch magic happen without use of any actual magical abilities. In truth, I never understood either version of entertainment. But at least Parker's trade did not also demean an entire civilization of powerful and somewhat well-educated people.

Parker informed me that she quite enjoyed the city with the tall statues and polished stone streets. It held a special place in her heart. It was in Val Royeaux that she joined her gaggle of performers. It had been about a year after the end of the Blight and the young girl had run from the Free Marches in search of any form of safety. The rest of the city glared scornfully at the dirty young girl but she had not cared as she stared in amazement towards the performer's colorful costumes and the overall joy they brought to the townsfolk. Sadly, today would not be as interesting of an occasion.

They arrived prepared for the every so often scared and disgruntled glances from the masked citizens. Parker had to admit she appreciated the poetic reasoning behind the masks. Certainly the true reasoning had been lost to fashion, but in all, the Orleasians wore the masks as a way to physically show the masks that everyone wore in life. It exposed what few are willing to admit, even Parker. I think tis a foolish waste of gold in general.

"Let's all raise our hands if we're excited to be here," Varric commented under his breath, getting a small chuckle from Solas as Parker clapped him on the back.

"Come now, Varric, no need to be so down. Take a deep breath and breathe in all of that fresh snootiness. It'll be good for you," Parker teased as the man chuckled in response, watching the woman playfully skip forward.

"You would think as the Herald that you would act a little less…" Cassandra trailed off, worried that the end of her sentence might offend Parker. In truth there was very little that anyone could say to the half-elf to offend her, simply because she had heard it all. And those things that could offend her she had not told anyone of.

"My greatest of apologies, madame," Parker purred, bowing regally, her voice thick with an Orleasian accent. "From this moment forth I shall act with the utmost humility and care." Cassandra gave her response with an overly enthusiastic eye roll and a _tsk_ of her tongue while they neared one of Leliana's scouts. Apparently the Chantry had decided to bring along the Templars to their meeting. Parker could not exactly say she was thrilled, all naïve beliefs that this would be civilized fluttering away. "I suppose I should figure out how to approach this. What do we think? Gracious? Humble? Charming? Enraged?" Parker questioned her group as Varric took to serious consideration.

"Well if the Templars are going to be here I say charming with a dash of 'I'm actually trying to help Thedas rather than whatever the hell it is you're doing.'" Parker nodded along towards Varric as they neared the final archway that would give way to the city center.

"I do not understand why you would not simply be yourself," Cassandra remarked, making Parker stop with a small smirk.

"You have clearly not spent much time in Val Royeaux."

"I try to avoid it," Cassandra muttered, preparing for another one of Parker's overly complicated excuses. Excluding what had happened at the Breach, Cassandra was having a difficult time seeing Parker as the Herald of Andraste. She just seemed so…unworthy. It was a blasphemous thing to even think but Cassandra had this imperial image of Parker the moment she had closed the Breach. It was as if all pain had left her body, there was nothing but determination in her face as she battled the Veil with all her might. It was inspiring. Only now that Parker was no longer in immediate, world-destroying danger Cassandra had discovered she was not that inspirational woman the majority of the time. In fact, she almost seemed childish, constantly toying around rather than taking the Inquisition seriously. But maybe she was not being fair; after all, Parker had agreed to come with her to Val Royeaux without a hint of hesitation.

"Well, then just know that everyone is putting on their own show in Val Royeaux. Makes things far more interesting that way." With that the group continued forward, immediately welcomed by a Chantry Mother claiming Parker as the murderer of the Divine.

"How can you show your face after such an act and then claim to be the very Herald of Andraste herself?" Parker rolled her eyes, stepping forward as she crossed her arms firmly over her chest. Charming but not too forward.

She reminded me a lot of the Hero of Ferelden in a situation like this. Playing to the audience. I had never understood it until dramatically different groups began pledging their allegiance to our cause. He had made it seem easy with a shift of posture, a change of smile, and a different air to his voice. At times he would play off of his parents' nobility for some and off of their deaths for others. No matter what he found a way to almost prey on their sympathies, to use it to leverage their emotions into agreeing with him. I might have found it preposterous if I was not trying to do the same at that time, with less success. And in the end, what he was truly trying to do was just open their eyes to see that the world really needed their help. Parker would need to do the same.

"Firstly, I did not kill the Divine. So you have your facts wrong on that end. Secondly, I came here because there is a greater threat," she pointed behind her to the swirling Breach in the distance. "I have come here in an attempt to convince you to aid us. If you will not for my title than do so for the people of Thedas." Cassandra blinked in surprise at Parker's sudden change in tone. She could not understand the woman; she was like a chameleon constantly changing before Cassandra's very eyes.

"Quite the speech," a deep voice echoed from the crowd. It was a Templar and Cassandra was quick to stumble out Lord Seeker Lucius' name in surprise as he climbed the small platform. He looked at the Chantry Mother, smirked, and then continued forward as another Templar punched her in the face. The crowd gasped and even Parker and her group stared in surprise. "But I fear the Chantry is no longer good enough for our assistance." He continued forward, patting a nearby member of the Order on the shoulder as Parker clenched her fists. No, she had to remain calm. The calm and witty always put on a better show.

"I was not aware the Order had the privilege of assaulting members of the Chantry. Must make your mother proud." Lucius stopped, turning towards the group as the crowd made room.

"The Herald of Andraste," the man sneered as Parker gave a low bow.

"In the flesh," she smiled only for Cassandra to step up.

"Lord Seeker, what are you doing? You should be helping the Chantry, the Inquisition." Her voice was quiet, far less brash than Parker was used to hearing. Clearly this man meant something more to her than an acquaintance. Parker could only assume it was that she had once worked beneath him.

"I am leading the Templars into a better future, for us, and for Thedas."

"You've got to be shitting me," Varric breathed, vocalizing what all of them were thinking as the man simply smirked. He nodded his head towards his fellow Templars and they were off, the crowd quickly dispersing.

"So, I have a feeling we can cross out any attempt for an alliance with the Templars," Parker puffed, scratching at the back of her head in thought. "Is he normally like that?" She asked Cassandra as the soldier bowed her head, giving a shameful shake.

"Lucius has never been one for grandstanding. That was very much not like him. I do not think the Templars are entirely out of the picture, I…I just need to look into some things." Parker nodded, gesturing to the group to make their way back to the entrance to the city.

But it was in that short walk that Parker was welcomed back to the wonderful ecosystem that is the city. In a matter of seconds she had been invited to a salon by First Enchanter Vivienne and to a back alley meet-up with someone from Red Jenny.


	8. Chapter 8

First Enchanter Vivienne was the most elegant of women. She knew it too. Her chin was constantly raised, high cheekbones and pouty lips quick to draw anyone's attention. She was curvaceous, darker-skinned than Josephine and her hair was cut close to her skull. The woman was an avid player of the Game, an Orleasian past time that could quickly become deadly if played incorrectly. (Or correctly, depending on the circumstance.) Vivienne had used her expertise of the Game to rise from a simple mage into the position of the Court Enchanter and the leader of the few mages still loyal to the Circle. I had made her acquaintance several times and I can say I admire her ruthlessness but disapprove of the reasons. The Circle is nothing more than a way for the world to leash what they do not understand. To smother yet more of the magical mysteries created from the earth.

Parker had done her best to avoid the war between mages and Templars but had still been able to hear a multitude of sides simply from traveling. In Parker's opinion there needed to be something in order for mages to learn how to control their abilities while the Templars needed to learn to be protectors and not enforcers. But she did not care to give it, at least not at this point in her Herald career. It was the view of someone looking in from the outside, unable to understand every side of the troubles. But it was certainly more open than other close-minded opinions.

The back alley meet up turned into Parker and her friends defeating a foolish Orleasian mage that believed he was even worth the Inquisition's time. In truth, it had been used as a way for the city elf, Sera, to expose her helpful abilities. She was quick skilled with a bow, but also completely insane just from talking to her. "You look…normal. I thought you were supposed to glow or something?" She asked, her hand-cut blonde hair drifting around her face. Parker simply smirked, a quick glance over Sera to see she was streetwise. A familiar world for the Herald.

"Yeah? Well, maybe I do glow, just depends on how much you believe." Sera snorted, adjusting her bow more comfortably on her back.

"You're Ferelden, eh? What's with the hair? Change of fashion?" She pointed to her bangs, Parker quick to shove them out of her face from habit.

"I figured the Inquisition could use a little more gay," she remarked casually, making Cassandra gawk at the comment. Sera smirked, shifting onto her back foot with a small nod of her head.

"All right, I'll join your Inquisition, I'm tried of dealing with these demon-shits anyway." The women shook on it and then returned to Haven without a second thought about it. Sera was someone that liked everyone to be equal but knew that that simply was not how to world worked. But if Parker was able to show she was not anything more than a woman from the streets of Ostwick then Sera could see more of a reason to stand behind her. Of course, her reaction to Parker's elven blood was a little out of the ordinary. Mostly because Sera was the first elf she had met that did not seem particularly interested in the fact that she herself was an elf. Seeing that the Herald was at least part of one only gave Sera added ammunition when attempting to mess with the woman.

Their "discussion" at Val Royeaux had not gone as well as they had planned and so they turned their attention to Redcliffe. It was a Ferelden city with a pretty poor history of attacks of demons and Darkspawn during the Blight. Now, it was the very center of activity for the rebel mages. Parker was not entirely pleased to have to deal with them. She was certain getting their allegiance would be as easy as getting the Templars. Which definitely was not saying much.

But Parker's first line of business was getting some much-needed rest. The week's events had left her drained – a feeling she knew she would have to get accustomed to. Then again, there was the matter of what tended to happen when she slept. She tended to dream. And with the mark on her hand her dreams were becoming far too real for her own liking.

She appeared in her old home again, but things were different. The fire was completely out and she was seemingly still her adult self. And then her eyes fell on a young girl fiddling with her mother's door. _"Mama, open the door. I'm sorry!"_ The girl begged and Parker found her body tensing as she realized it was herself as a child, struggling to undo the lock. Parker stepped forward, hesitantly reaching out.

"You do not want to go in there," she breathed, touching her past self's shoulder. But as she turned Parker found nothing but a dark face with red glowing eyes. She stumbled backwards, tripping over an old stool and painfully hitting the ground. The child moved, twitching in unnatural angles as she stood, her hands turning into black claws, mouth filling with sharp teeth. Veil smoke started to ooze around her as she approached Parker.

 _You will fail, Herald. Just as you failed her._ The creature swung its hand towards the locked door. A wave of energy smashed through the wood as Parker gasped and then jolted awake. She was back in the bedroom in the Chantry. It possibly once housed members of the Chantry but now it gave the advisors and Parker a place to stay away from the cold.

She sat up; sweat cold on her skin as she covered her face in her hands. So many years Parker had spent trying to forget that day and now, of all times, her subconscious was trying to make her remember. She did not want to. Parker knew what lied beyond that door but she did not wish to ever see it again. It was easier that way. Only now they were mixing with her fears of this shadowy figure, unsure what exactly she should be preparing herself for.

The door opened and Parker jumped in surprise, startling Josephine as she tried to quietly close it again. "My apologies, did I wake you?" Parker shook her head, pulling her knees into her chest as she stared blankly at a spot on her sheets. Josephine hesitated, her body wanting her to just crawl into bed and go to sleep but something was wrong with the Herald…with Parker. "Parker? Did something happen?" Parker sheepishly shook her head, eyes closing as a trembling image of the creature flashed through her thoughts again.

"There is just a lot to do," she lied, thinking she was smiling at Josephine but instead her eyes had not moved from their place. Josephine gave another lingering glance at her own bed before moving slowly towards Parker. Gingerly she settled onto the edge of her bed, biting her lip as she tried to prepare the right words to not offend the woman.

"Would you like to discuss it?" It was an open-ended question, meant for Parker to interpret it in any way she wished. Parker finally let her gaze turn up, unable to ignore Josephine's dark pleading eyes. She was genuinely trying to help and despite how difficult it was, Parker decided it was time she said something.

"After my mother and I left the estate…we lived in the Ostwick Alienage. It was tough, especially after my father cut off all contact. So while my mother tried small jobs I turned to stealing. During my younger days I was able to get out of trouble simply from my father's reputation. But the older I got the more willing guards were to place me in the same grouping as elves. My mother hadn no been the same since we left and for a while I thought it had to do with our situation. So I tried harder. But when I was fifteen…" Parker paused, looking up at Josephine's gentle features. Something made her stop, her throat seeming to close up to keep her from revealing the truth. Quickly Parker cough, clearing the passage. "The Blight came to the Free Marches. I was not home when they attacked the Alienage…and so I was able to escape. My mother…did not." Parker lied, looking away from Josephine. "I guess with everything that is happened I am wondering what might have become of me if I had been home that day."

"Parker…I am so sorry," Josephine breathed, reaching over and resting a caring hand on Parker's knee. The half-elf smiled, glancing up at Josephine. It had not been the truth and yet Parker felt more at ease with it all. Slowly she started to get out of bed, sliding her feet into her boots as she flung a fur-lined coat around her shoulders.

"Tis all right. Thank you for listening…again," Parker smirked, getting a sympathetic look from Josephine. "Maybe the next time you could tell me about your family?"

"It is certainly fair," Josephine responded, standing up as Parker slipped a small knife into her boot. "Where are you going?"

"Just on a walk. I would ask you to join but I do not wish to intrude anymore on your beauty sleep. Not that a woman of your features needs such a thing." Parker smiled as Josephine gave a nervous giggle, trying to hide the sudden blush on her face.

"Well…thank you. But do be careful."

"As you wish, Lady Josephine," Parker bowed before exiting through the door, slipping past a curious Cullen and towards the outdoors. She would not be able to get back to sleep, but it would be light out soon and she had to take care of something she had been meaning to deal with since this Inquisition started.


	9. Chapter 9

"Awe, why'd you have to go and change it?" Sera commented, pointing to Parker's hair. She had stripped out the colors, washing it in crushed Drakestone to give it a strawberry blonde hue. It was shorter, choppy, and the most she could get into a hair tie was the top of her hair. But she was decently pleased with it, still interesting enough for her but hopefully far more appropriate in Cassandra's eyes.

"Cassandra made me do it," she lied, throwing a thumb over her shoulder in the Seeker's direction.

"I did not. Though I will say, it is far more appropriate," Cassandra commented as Parker chuckled.

"We'll miss your flowery contribution, half-ears," Varric chuckled, their conversation catching Josephine and Leliana's attention from the spymaster's tent.

"Have no fear, Varric. I still have enough gay to go around."

"That's just because there's twice as many women here as men," he joked.

"With just as many swooning over your chest hair."

"The ladies can't resist," Varric smirked as Parker glanced towards the Antivan woman in the corner of her eye. She winked, making Josephine turn her gaze away quickly but not fast enough to stifle a snicker from Leliana. The spymaster received a swift swat to her arm before the camp returned to its regular duties.

During such duties Parker came in contact with a mercenary group known as the Chargers. They were a diverse bunch, filled with elves, dwarves, humans, and lead by a massive Qunari. She never really knew what to expect from a Qunari, the only true experience she had had with them was in Kirkwall. Admittedly, Parker wanted to believe that was a poor example.

And from what it looked like, she was right. The leader was massive, decorated in battle scars including an artfully designed eye patch over his left eye. His horns stretched just about as wide as his shoulders, which in turn were big enough to resemble that of tree trunks. But he was gracious as well as loud. If anything he reminded Parker much of her old mercenary leader, harsh but only because he knew his men could take it. He introduced himself as Iron Bull, fitting, as well as a member of the Ben-Hassrath. The Ben-Hassrath were a group of glorified Qunari assassins. As for the reason someone so massive and heavy like Iron Bull were in their midst's I will never understand. But that meant no issue to Parker as the woman accepted his offer for help, instructing him to return to Haven with his fellow Chargers.

I always held a special place in my heart for the Qunari. They are such ruthless beasts and oh so…mysterious. My beloved Sten and I might have had a future together if my Warden had not taken his place. To imagine the sort of power and influence we could have had still sends a shiver down my spine.

I will say, for a woman with a lifetime of scorn-filled experiences, Parker was surprisingly welcoming to all who asked to give aid. I found a small bit of respect falling towards Parker with each passing day. Watching as she built a group both of faith and of acceptance. Something far more people should be open to.

"We have to make a choice," Cassandra demanded to the advisors and Parker in the war room. Parker stared at the two points on the map. One was to the mages in Redcliffe, now supposedly under the control of a Tevinter Magister known as Alexius. The other was to a Templar stronghold to the west of the small village. Part of her wished desperately to go after the mages, to save them from the foolish mistake they made in a time of fear. But in truth, she knew that the Templars were the better, stronger option.

"We will go to the Templars," Parker remarked, interrupting the argument between Cassandra and her advisors. They looked up at Parker in surprise, Leliana being the first to give her a disgruntled response.

"But what of the mages? We cannot simply abandon them."

"I know," Parker breathed, a frown on her features. "But involving ourselves with the mages also involves us with Tevinter. It will be easier to gain the Templar's alliance without having to fight for it through another party."

"And because you believe the mages are far more easily corrupted?"

"No, Leliana," Parker started but the ginger was quickly becoming unexplainably agitated. A foolish girl with a fiery temper. She clearly had never grown out of that over the years.

"And because you fear every mage is a blood mage? The fault of one is the fault of many?"

"Leliana, please," Josephine tried but the spymaster ignored her.

"Or is it because you chose to punish them for turning to the Imperium in a time of fear?"

"I said no!" Parker snapped, slamming her palm down on the table hard enough to knock over some of the markers. The room fell uncomfortably silent. "I know not what you think of me but I see no reason to punish those that make mistakes in times of fear. I wish to help the mages, I truly do. But turning to the Templars reduces the chance of bloodshed. The more lives of the Inquisition I can keep, the better." Parker paused as Leliana pursed her lips, turning her gaze away as if disinterested. "I'm sorry, Leliana." There was another pause to allow for Leliana to respond but she said nothing, so Josephine took the opportunity to expand on their plans.

They were to use politics to get the Lord Seeker's attention. Arriving at the doors of the fortress with only a handful of Inquisition soldiers would be discarded as pests. But to arrive with half of the lands nobles would make enough noise so that the Lord Seeker would have to bring attention to it. That was the plan at least.


	10. Chapter 10

And that was how things seemed to be going, at least for the beginning of the event. They were welcomed into the fortress, told that the Lord Seeker looked forward to talking with Parker. Admittedly, Parker found it all a little strange, as if all of the Templars were trying to hide something. Plus, she felt like all of this was going just a bit _too_ smoothly. Of course, she was also used to being thrown out of Fade rifts and marked as the Herald of Andraste. So yes, normal negotiations did seem a bit tame to the half-elf.

But upon entering the supposed meeting room Parker felt a familiar itch on her marked hand. She tensed, hand resting on her belt where a small knife waited as another Templar entered the room. "Knight-Captain," the Templar commander remarked, seemingly surprised by the man's arrival. "Where is the Lord Seeker?" The Knight-Captain turned towards him and then towards Parker as odd whispers suddenly began to crawl into her ears.

 _I want it. I want_ her _._ Parker winced, shaking her head to try and shake out whatever voice was speaking to her.

"Lord Seeker wished for me to take his place during this…meeting. But now that you are here I feel I should inform you that you have wasted your time." Parker frowned, fingers pinching the hilt of the knife to slip it partially out of its sheath. Cassandra glanced down at her, eyes widening as if suddenly falling out of a trance, body now tense as their noble guest stepped forward. The foolishly arrogant Orleasian making a mistake.

"What nonsense is this? We have come here to create an alliance and now you wish to turn us away?" He exclaimed, catching the Knight-Captain's attention.

"Ser, might I recommend taking two big steps back," Parker asked as he gave the Herald a confused look. Suddenly the Knight-Captain shifted, reaching for his sword as Parker flicked her wrist, catching him firmly in his hand as he howled. The noble stepped away in surprise, a well-aimed arrow soon catching him in the side of the head from a distant Templar. But something was different compared to the ones they had met at the door. This one had been altered with what looked and felt like red lyrium sticking out of his armor. Some of them even looked like the lyrium was growing out of their own bodies. Parker knew this was all going too smoothly.

They dealt with the small resistance, ending with the Knight-Captain on his back, staring up at the Herald with scorn on his face. "We have become better than this world could imagine. We will stop the Breach before you even have the chance." Parker frowned, leaning down and yanking her knife from his hand mercilessly. He chuckled, the sound quickly halted as she firmly pressed her foot down onto his injured palm.

"So let me get this straight. You decided rather than creating an alliance you would instead ingest the obviously evil-infused lyrium in order to…what was it you said? Best us?" Parker kneeled down, applying more pressure to his wound as he gave a pitiful whimper. "You know, I had only been partially interested in meeting the Lord Seeker after his display in Val Royeaux. But after seeing what his fellow Templars are willing to do for him I am simply _itching_ to get an audience with him." Parker stood straight, finally releasing the man's hand as he quickly cradled it against his chest. "Take him back to Haven. I am sure Cullen will have a few questions towards one of the men bent on destroying the Order."

Parker rolled her shoulder, the muscles already starting to tighten as the man was dragged out. "So, did anyone else see red lyrium growing out of Templars? Or was that just me?" Varric asked as Parker smirked, pulling the tie from her belt and doing her best to twist the few pesky strands out of her eyes.

"As much as I enjoy disagreeing with you…I too saw that," Cassandra admitted as the sound of fighting echoed from behind a far door.

"Well, I am thoroughly interested in meeting this Lord Seeker fellow now." Cassandra and Varric looked at one another with a concerned expression.

"You seem quite…excited by all of this, Herald," Solas commented, remarking on what everyone was thinking. Parker plucked her daggers from her back, twisting them playfully in circles before giving a small shrug.

"What can I say? I have gotten accustomed to a more action-packed way of doing things," and then she was off, charging into the back courtyard of the fortress. It was filled with both affected and unaffected Templars fighting for dominance. For Parker it was just more excitement to slip and slide around. Advancing on the massive tower at the back of the fortress, she assumed it housed the Lord Seeker.

"Herald, you should slow down. We do not know what to expected," Cassandra pleaded as they trotted up a large set of stairs.

"I am expecting a dragon," Parker noted casually. "Therefor, if it is not a dragon we will be ready to go," she smiled. Only when she turned around she was standing face-to-face with the Lord Seeker. A gasp caught in her throat as he reached for her, one hand going around her neck, the other on her head as she was seemingly tossed into her subconscious.

Parker stumbled into a smoke filled room, blinking and trying to clear her head. Where had she gone? Where was Cassandra? Varric? Solas? Her eyes swung around the room only for a terrifying voice to startle her. _You come here, thinking you have foiled my plans. But instead you have have done just what the Elder One said._ Elder One? Parker had no idea what this voice was talking about as she stepped forward, squinting and watching her advisors fade into view.

"Who is the Elder One? Where am I?" Parker demanded as Leliana stepped forward with a smirk.

 _You are in my domain. The Elder One promised me power…and now here you are. What I could do with the Inquisition under my control._ Leliana stepped around Parker, disappearing in a flash as Josephine moved forward, making Parker wince. _This one is special, is she not? I can sense it._ Josephine moved close, whispering in Parker's ear. _I want it_.

"What are you?" Parker screamed, twisting around only for Josephine to be gone with Cullen in her place. He chuckled and then surged forward, gripping Parker's throat with inhuman strength. He leaned closed to her, through a cloud of smoke so that she was now staring at a darker mirror of herself.

 _I am you_. It then flung Parker into the center of the room and the entire space changed and she came skidding into her old home.


	11. Chapter 11

"So I am going to guess a demon," Parker coughed, pulling mouthfuls of air back into her lungs.

"Yes, a demon of Envy," Parker jumped, getting tired of things scaring her for one day. She looked around the room before turning her attention upwards. Sitting comfortably on the ceiling was a young man with white-blonde hair and a massive hat that seemed to cover the majority of his face.

"And you are?" Parker asked, slowly pulling herself to her feet only to watch as the man disappeared and then reappeared next to a door.

"Here to help." Parker raised a curious brow at the man.

"So…you are a spirit? Of…compassion?" Parker hoped as the man let his head tilt to the side.

"I come to help. To forget."

"Right…so then how are you going to help me out of here? Wherever _here_ is." The spirit gestured to the door and Parker felt a shiver roll down her spine.

"You are inside you. You cannot get out, or at least not without dying." He paused, looking Parker over and making the half-elf uneasy. "Cold, fire is not supposed to be out. Sobbing makes me hesitate, the sound of shuffling wood against wood makes me wonder. Mama, why are you crying?" Parker felt the air leave her lungs again as the spirit recalled thoughts from a time she wished was forgotten.

"Stop it," Parker stuttered, though the man seemed to take no note to her discomfort.

"You must regain control of your mind," he instructed her, turning the nob as Parker reached out to try and stop him. But the door did not open to her mother's room, instead to the prison she had woken up in after exiting the Fade. "Fight your way to Envy and you will be able to return. To 'get out' as you say it." Parker rolled her lips before continuing through the door.

It was all unsettling to the half-elf, watching her mind replay past events while Envy showed the chaos it would create if she were to fail. Envy created an army of demons as herself, commanding them to sweep through Thedas and do the work of the Elder One. It was disgusting and Parker did her best to thwart the creature's imaginary world as best as she could. The spirit would pop up randomly, seeming to sense when the weight of Envy's persuasion sat particularly heavy on Parker's shoulders. She was not sure what to make of him yet and had only come to the conclusion that he was one of the few things not attacking her.

Parker came charging into what looked like an underground collection of prison cells. Behind them sat members of the Chantry, a handful of soldiers that she recalled seeing and then her eyes fell upon Josephine. "Four days without food, one without water. I only wish I knew what I did to upset her. Parker…what happened to you," Josephine breathed as Parker rushed the bars.

"Josephine," she called, her hands wrapping tightly around the cool metal. But the advisor paid her no mind, continuing to fret and pace in the small space.

"She cannot hear you. This is not real. Simply the creation of Envy," the spirit responded, popping up suddenly behind her. Parker frowned, looking at the young woman as she finally settled down on something that might have been considered a cushion at one time.

"I should not have let you go to the Templars…it changed you. I am so sorry," she breathed, almost knowing Parker was standing there. The half-elf watched Josephine wrap her arms around her groaning stomach to try and hold off the pain. She could not just walk away from her, real or not.

During her run through her mind the spirit had told her that she could control it with her own thoughts. So that was what she did. Soon enough she was reaching through the bars to place a plate of bread, bowl of soup, and a jug of water on the cell floor. Josephine looked up, staring at the food and then looking around her empty prison before choosing to take the gift without question. "I will comeback to you, Lady Josephine, just how you left me," Parker promised before turning to the final set of stairs.

She came upon the fortress again, charging through the same route as she had before as she galloped up the stairs. But this time, Lord Seeker Lucius was not waiting for her as she shoved the massive doors open. In a crack she was thrown from her subconscious, waking on her back to the pained screeching of the Envy demon. "Look out!" Cassandra shouted, diving just in time to slide herself between the clawed hand and Parker. She grunted as it hit her shield, but the soldier held, allowing Parker the needed time to clamber to her feet.

Everything was fuzzy. Her mind still trying to separate what was real and what was fake. But then her hand started to pulse, the ache turning her attention to it as the pain increased with each movement closer to the fighting demon. It was hideous. A pinkish creature that was made up of stick-thin legs and four toothpick-thin and unnaturally long arms. Spikes split out of its back, black like its twenty deadly claws with a mouthful of teeth and four solid black orbs for eyes. Again it shouted, spraying a mouthful of saliva in Parker's direction as she looked towards Varric and Solas.

With a nod of her head the team fell into formation. It was such an odd thing, to think a plan could be decided in such a short period of time. But I too knew of the sensation, of that moment when everyone could see what needed to be done. And in a snap the plan had begun.

Solas poured a cone of freezing ice at the demon's feet, freezing it in place as Varric fired a handful of arrows. The majority of the missed but one caught one of the demon's hands and the other was imbedded firmly in a different arm's bicep. Cassandra continued to remain the brick wall, standing in front of Parker until the Herald was ready. She drew one of her daggers, "Now!" She shouted as Cassandra turned, lowering her shield to create a stepping-stone. Parker leapt onto it, the soldier shoving her towards the demon with all of her strength. But the demon was still ready, catching Parker by her throat and stopping her firmly in her tracks.

Air seeped from her lungs, her tongue clicking to try and open her airway as she struggled. The demon seemed to give a small cackle of victory only to scream as a distant arrow flung into its upper left shoulder. A Templar from a far corner drew another arrow and quickly the room filled with fellow allies, pulling the demon's attention away from its suffocating prey.

A mistake it quickly realized.

Swiftly, Parker shoved her free arm forward, her dagger sinking deep into the demon's belly. Solas was quick to respond, forming an icy seal around the dagger to keep the beast from yanking it free. Another wave of arrows pelted it and the demon started to fall, bringing Parker with it as they crashed to the floor. Wheezing, Parker pushed up its body, slamming her marked palm down on its forehead as an instant sizzling sound started to echo under the creature's pained cries. "You cannot have me," she panted as Fade smoke poured around the pair. Enveloping the demon, it was then reduced it to a pile of ash as Parker flopped onto her back.

Silence settled into the small courtyard, Parker's vision slowly sharpening as she glanced at her hand. Glad to know it could do more than hurt and give her nightmares. Cassandra held out a hand, helping the Herald to her feet as they looked upon the few remaining Templars that had yet to be corrupted. Immediately they knelt to the half-elf. Their fists rested respectfully across their breastplates as Parker replaced her weapons on her person.

"Herald of Andraste, we are aware that our fellow brethren have betrayed you. But for the few of us that remain we wish to serve you and the Inquisition in this time of darkness. We wish to return the Order to the way it had been." Parker stared at the man, only to glance to the side where the spirit in her head rested comfortably against a column. I had never seen a spirit such as him. I knew of the spirit of compassion but this one seemed different…almost human. It was curious and I only wish he had allowed me a chance to study him when we met.

"You cannot be serious," Solas gawked as Parker bowed her head.

"We came here to create an alliance with the Templars," she explained, only receiving a hard scoff from the elf.

"Yes, but that was _before_ we knew they were ingesting red lyrium!"

"Solas…" Parker breathed, her voice soft. Like a mother cooing to her child. Solas knitted his brows, only for his features to slowly soften as Parker turned back to the Knight-Commander. "I accept your alliance on the terms that you must earn the trust of the Inquisition. Your bravery for separating from those lost to the Order is a start." The man bowed, commanding the other Templars to pack up and begin their trek to Haven.


	12. Chapter 12

"I wish to show you something," the spirit suddenly commented, appearing in front of them and causing Cassandra to quickly draw her sword.

"Wait," Parker remarked, reaching over and pushing down the tip of her blade as Parker stepped forward. "He is… _it_ is all right. You were the spirit that helped me escape, yes? How can we all see you?"

"Because I want you to," he stated frankly, turning away from them and heading towards a door. Parker was quick to follow, unsure where he was taking them.

"What are you exactly?" Parker asked, unable to fully understand the spirit walking in front of her. The young man stopped in front of a wooden door, a key materializing in his hand as he inserted it into the lock.

"I have told you, I am here to help."

"But you have a physical body," Solas added, pulling the man's attention to the elf.

"You smell like the Fade of before," he commented, seeming to unsettle Solas as his attention returned to Parker. "This body is known as Cole. If you wish, you may call me as such." Cole then turned to the door, unlocking it and opening it to a dimly lit room.

Parker stepped forward, looking at the long table stretched out in the center. In the middle rested a bust, the face covered by a note that was attached with a knife. Roughly she yanked it free, looking at the note and the insane-sounding reading. But then her attention turned to the statue; the cut from the knife not hindering the fact that it was clearly the Empress of Orlais, Celene.

"Obsession. Need. Hate. It wants the golden sun. It wants to slay the roaring lion for the Elder One." Cole stated, his words sounded almost rehearsed, like he had when recalling Parker's own memories.

"Elder One? Who is that?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm gonna guess he's the bad guy," Varric huffed, getting an annoyed scowl from Cassandra as Parker looked back up at Cole. He stood in the corner of the room, sheepish, unsure, barely able to make eye contact with Parker.

"You helped me with the Envy demon. Does that mean you want to help me with the Breach?" Cole turned his gaze up, stepping forward and resembling that of a child.

"I want to help, yes." Parker glanced at Cassandra out of the corner of her eye, rightfully preparing for the woman to speak out. But Cassandra remained silent, simply turning away, seeming to know that Parker would ignore any retaliation. There were times Cassandra felt smothered by Parker, despite the fact that she felt responsible for the woman's greatness. But then, with other times, Parker looked to Cassandra with respect and half the time she seemed to take her advice to heart. That had to be something.

"Welcome to the Inquisition, Cole."

They returned to Haven and immediately Parker and Cassandra made their way to the Chantry. "You do realize bringing on the Templars over the mages will cause some turmoil," Cassandra stated. Parker gave a knowing huff, rubbing the back of her tense neck. How she could use a massage right now.

"Thanks for the reminder. You think they would notice if I just never came back?" Cassandra chuckled, pushing open the two large doors, the bickering of Parker's advisors wafting out.

"Maybe, but I could only cover for you for so long," she added, making Parker give a tired smile and smirk as they approached the group.

"What were you thinking bringing the Templars aboard without any form of restraint? You said the other Templars were corrupted by red lyrium. What is stopping these from doing the same?" Leliana accused, sparking a headache in Parker's temples.

"I hear what you are saying, Leliana," she breathed, "but what is done is done. Cullen, I want you to talk with their Knight-Commander, organize _pure_ lyrium supplies and ensure they are comfortable. We will need them soon to go after the Breach." Cullen nodded and excused himself as Parker turned towards Josephine. "Ambassador, I want a report on where we are with the nobles after what happened in the fortress." Josephine bowed her head, marking it down on her writing board before departing. Cassandra offered to help Cullen, leaving Parker and Leliana alone. "Leliana…I want you to understand I did not make this choice lightly."

"Tis fine, sacrifice is sacrifice," her words were harsh, making Parker blink as the woman shook her head. Exposing another admirable quality.

"I do not believe that, Leliana. If I could have found a way to save both of them I would have. I need you to understand that. Just because I have this mark supposedly given by the Maker does not give me the right to play with people's lives." Leliana looked at her outstretched hand, ignoring it. Childish stubbornness. Leliana looked over her shoulder to the camp outside. Soldiers and refugees passed back and forth, simply appreciating being alive. It reminded me a lot of my time during the Blight. The possibility of total annihilation of the world had an odd way of making people appreciate what they do have.

"Well…I suppose one ally is better than none. And I have also come into some fragile information about the location of a Grey Warden." The Herald jumped to the immediate conclusion that she was speaking of the Hero of Ferelden. I knew that was not possible. The man kept to himself and I would not expect many to know of his constant whereabouts, spymaster or not. "Blackwall, or something of the sort. He is apparently camping in the southern Hinterlands. I would recommend finding him. Aid from a Grey Warden could be valuable." Parker nodded as the pair parted ways. Leliana returned to her tent outside while Parker made a detour to Josephine's office.

Gingerly she knocked on the Antivan woman's open door, pulling Josephine's attention from her writings. "Oh, Parker, I hope you are not expecting those reports yet," she smiled as Parker shook her head, entering the small space while Josephine sat back in her seat. The ambassador watched curiously as Parker settled herself into a bench on the far side of the room, seeming uncomfortable in the seat. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes…of course," Parker forced, looking up to watch Josephine stand from her chair and make her way over. "I just…I saw a world that we would live in if I fail. If I give in to this Elder One or whatever the hell this mark is, I saw what I could do." She stood from the bench, Josephine giving a confused expression. Josephine had read about the Envy demon but Parker had kept her report distant from what had actually occurred while she was unconscious. And clearly it was not sitting well with her.

Suddenly Parker embraced Josephine; startling the ambassador as such an act would with anyone. "I watched what I did to you," she breathed. "I am sorry."

"I…" Josephine stuttered, hands hesitantly wrapping around Parker's back, unsure if this was appropriate. Was she supposed to interact with Parker like the hero the world saw her as? Or was she supposed to just see her as Parker? Or as an overwhelmed woman that was now starting to see the true extent of her responsibilities?

Every hero needs someone, one person that sees him or her as just a person. They need someone to keep them grounded, to tease them about how foolish their hair looks in the morning or to fuss over possibly fatal wounds. As vomit-worthy as it sounds, they need someone to care for them. And Parker had chosen Josephine to take that responsibility. As for why, the ambassador did not really know.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Parker," Josephine assured her, the Herald stepping away and nervously clearing her throat. "It never happened and now it never will. You shall fight this. You shall close the Breach and end this. You shall win," she smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. The entire Inquisition is here to help you. I am here to help you." Parker smirked, bowing her head before glancing back up at Josephine. She was truly a beautiful woman in Parker's eyes, well endowed in all areas both inside and out.

"Thank you. I would love to buy you a drink after this, or something. You are very good at what you do and deserve some recognition." Always quick to change the tone of the conversation. Never easy to predict, the half-elf. Parker paid her leave, Josephine's gaze lingering on the back of the woman with a sad smile on her lips. It had nothing to do with Josephine's skill in negotiations. Josephine truly cared for the woman – which was a somewhat surprising realization to her. Josephine wished that Parker could see that she had the world standing behind her, ready to catch her if she faltered. But maybe she would have to start small. Josephine was starting to warm up to the idea of being the one that held her hand when needed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Darling, are you all right?" Vivienne cooed as they walked carefully up and down the paths in the Hinterlands. Parker had been continuously rubbing her mark, scratching and itching at it. She looked over her shoulder at the mage and then down at her hand, pulling away to find she had broken the skin around it and it was now bleeding. The residual energy had resulted in a constant pulse of pain in her hand so that trifle scratches or cuts did not register.

"You are bleeding," Cassandra remarked, able to see the wound before Parker tried to hide it.

"I am fine, tis nothing serious."

"With what we walk through on a daily basis it certainly could be," Varric said, a surprising tone of worry in his voice.

"Darling, please. Let me have a look at it," Vivienne stepped in front of Parker, reaching for the half-elf's hand as Parker shied away.

 _It is not hers_ , the whisper was not Parker's voice but the Herald stepped back anyway, cradling her hand.

"Herald, what are you doing?" Cassandra asked the group now stopped in their tracks only about a hill away from Blackwall's supposed location.

 _They want it_. Parker winced, her stomach swirling at the uninvited voice in her head. Was it the Envy demon's lingering hold? _Tis ours_. Parker shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head. And then suddenly she was being tackle to the ground, Cassandra on top of her. The soldier pinned her left arm out to the side with her knee, holding her right above her head by her wrist. In Parker's right hand was a small knife, the metal stained with fresh blood as Cassandra ripped it away with her free hand. Parker turned her gaze towards her marked hand. The scratch was now a cut, deep and oozing as Vivienne knelt next to it.

"Andraste's flames, Rainbow! What the hell are you thinking?" Varric exclaimed as Vivienne poured a solute onto the wound, the magic seeping into her skin. The wound closed, a pink mark remaining just below the green glowing one.

"Why the hell am I on the ground?" Parker demanded, struggling under Cassandra's firm grip. If I dared to gamble I would say Cassandra had practiced such a position before. Though I cannot say if it was in similar company or something more…private.

"I don't know! You just started jabbering about not giving up the mark. Next thing we knew you were trying to cut it off your own damn hand! Tackling you sounded like the best course of action," Varric explained as Parker looked up to Cassandra's worried expression. It was something Parker had started to see more and more often from the soldier, as if she knew there was something wrong going on in Parker's head.

Vivienne wrapped a bandage tightly around Parker's palm, hiding both marks from view before nodding towards Cassandra. Slowly the Seeker stepped off, offering Parker a hand but the half-elf ignored it, getting up by herself. "Is there something you are not telling us?" Vivienne insisted as Parker snapped her head towards her.

"Of course, Madame du Fer! But pardon me if I wish to keep some part of my life to myself rather than using it to put myself on a higher pedestal." I could not help my caw of a chuckle, mostly from Vivienne's scornful expression that quickly fluttered away.

"Somewhat uncalled for," the enchanter muttered as Parker marched onward, choosing to ignore any more offers for help. Not now. She simply needed to get to this Blackwall person and then seal the Breach. Once that was done then she could be free of all of this. She could finally make her escape.

Blackwall was a curious man, middle-aged with thick black hair and a strong beard to match. He claimed to work alone, going from village to village to recruit people for the Grey Wardens. There was part of him that had a decent knowledge of the Grey Wardens but I found myself suspicious. Almost always he would stop just where most people needed him to, as if he also knew nothing more than the rest of the world. But Parker seemed to pay no mind, giving the man an ultimatum to either join the Inquisition or continue his quest alone. He was quick to trot after them and back to Haven.

Parker prepared her armor for the attack on the Breach, sitting in her own silence as she checked the sharpness of her knives. This would be it. The last time she had come up against the Breach she was almost killed. This time she would be returning with a new understanding of her mark and magical help from the Templars. But she was still hesitant, that constant worry of dying at the end of this racking her brain. The first time her mind was altered by exhaustion. But now, in addition to that she had the visions of what the world would be if she failed. She could not die…but she might not be able to walk away from this the same woman either.

"Knock, knock," came a soft voice from outside of Parker's tent. She looked up, seeing Josephine standing in the opening with a worried smile. The ambassador heard what had happened in the Hinterlands from Vivienne. In truth she was worried for Parker's mental state. It was faltering and all those closest to Parker had started to see it. "May I come in?"

"Sure," the comment was sharp, distant, and unsettled Josephine as she pushed aside the cloth and ducked into the small space. Parker continued sharpening her knives as Josephine settled herself on the bench next to the woman.

"How are you feeling about this?"

"Fine," another sharp response, making Josephine frown as she reached over and delicately rested her hand on Parker's. The Herald stopped, looking down at it and up at the ambassador, a shaky frown appearing on her face. She turned away, a quivering breath falling from her lips. "I know I cannot fail," her eyes turned on her left hand, now covered by a leather fingerless glove. "But I just keep thinking about the first time I did this and I keep…hesitating." Josephine's hand tightened around Parker's gloved one.

"I know you can do it. Besides, you owe me that drink, do you not?" Finally a smile appeared on Parker's face as a small amount of commotion started up outside.

"And I look forward to it, Lady Josephine," she leaned over, pressing a delicate kiss against Josephine's cheek before excusing herself. Josephine sat there, staring down at her writing board, trying to hide the girlish grin she knew rested on her features.

"Josie, come on, we need you in the war room," Leliana called, pulling Josephine from her schoolgirl thoughts and quickly back to business.


	14. Chapter 14

I drifted along with the small army on their trip up to the Breach. Parker led the way, her steps strong and purposeful. She was going to finish this, she was going to reopen the Breach and then seal it for good. Ideally, it would end with the mark being wiped from her palm and the pain finally fading away. Parker was still wondering what she would do after this, wondering if she would make a run for it or stay for the Inquisition. Could she even return to her version of a normal life after everything that had happened?

Parker stood before the Breach, the Inquisition army lined up on the balconies with the Templars ready behind her. She looked at the glowing green, wincing at the rise of pain in her palm before turning towards Cassandra and giving a nod of her head. The Seeker clapped her on the shoulder, the soft squeeze reassuring to the half-elf as Solas stepped in front of the Templars. "Feed her your will and strength!" He shouted as Parker pulled her hand free of the glove and shoved it towards the Breach.

Slowly it started to peel open as the Templars slammed their swords down into the ground, a blue power pooling from them and into Parker. She could sense it, like a wall keeping her standing as the rift snapped open. Parker's eyes grew wide as she drifted into the chasm, the world fading away from clouds of green smoke. _Bring forth the sacrifice._ _Run! What's going on here?_ Whispers bounced around her as Parker felt her energy fading. She was being ripped from her very person, her soul leaning towards the swirling Breach.

"Herald! Close it!" Cassandra shouted as Parker blinked, snapping back into reality as she gritted her teeth. A sudden clarity filled the woman as she breathed in, eyes fluttering closed and soaking in all of the blue magic swirling around her. She closed her fist, pulling back and then throwing her open palm forward with all of her force, the green smoke curling around her hand and down her arm.

 _Close._ She willed and for a second the Breach fought, digging Fade-powered claws into her mind. Parker grunted, ignoring the debilitating agony as her eyes snapped open and she pushed her hand towards the Breach again. The claws loosened and suddenly there was an explosion as the Breach was forced closed, shooting back up into the sky.

The sky cleared, the battlefield searching eagerly for their hero as Cassandra shoved past soldiers, a relieved sigh to see Parker still alive. She was on her hands and knees, breathing fresh air back into her lungs. The armor on her arm had been shredded but her skin was clean of cuts, all except for the mark that still glowed on her hand.

A wave of shouts and applause sounded, cheering for their hero. Cassandra helped Parker to her feet, the Herald seemingly unaware of the victory as she looked back down at her hand and then up at the sky. The Breach had been stopped, the immediate threat now gone, but it still twisted angrily in the clouds. There was more to this than a connection to the Fade. The Elder One would have to know and Parker knew that meant that she would need to find him and defeat him.

But for now Haven was saved and immediately the campsite fell into an inappropriately timed celebration. They thought it was over but Parker could not help her shaken feelings. There was something powerful in the rifts, filled with hate and anger specifically towards her.

"You did it," Cassandra commented, settling on the edge of the wall next to Parker. The half-elf gave a grunt of reply, though it was not as appreciative as it should have been.

"There is still more to be done," Parker commented, running her right thumb over her mark. It no longer hurt, no longer itched like it had before. But the fact that it was still there unsettled her enough.

"And we will get to it. But for now, enjoy the victory," Cassandra smiled, something not many people saw. She gave Parker a comforting pat on her back before standing to her feet. Only then one of the warning horns sounded throughout the camp, foolish screams of fear following. People were far too jumpy for the situations they were in.

Parker snapped to her feet, giving Cassandra a worried expression as they ran towards the large gates where several soldiers and her advisors had collected. "What is going on?" Parker demanded as one of Leliana's people did their best to respond while catching their breath.

"A force…approaches…from the north."

"Under what flag?" Josephine requested as their attentions turned to the mountains where specks of flames decorated the snow.

"None," Cullen breathed, the wooden door suddenly shuddering as someone tried to open it. Josephine jumped, gripping Parker's arm as the Herald rested her hand against Josephine's to try and calm her. Again the door groaned against the thick log used to bar it, Parker reaching for one of her daggers.

"I would appreciate it if you would let me in. I did not come all this way simply to help only to end up dying." The voice was eloquent, clearly Tevinter, which made Parker hesitant. They had not heard any news from Redcliffe since seeking the aid of the Templars. Parker stepped away from Josephine, giving the doormen a nod as a line of soldiers prepared for a possible trap.

The door creaked open, revealing a mass of bodies strewn across the ground with a single man standing – or more of slumping – against his staff. He was certainly attractive, his black hair well kept on the top of his head as well as a regal mustache. The man gave a tired chuckle at Parker pushing forward, able to catch him just before the exhaustion hit his legs. Clearly a mage having over extended himself.

"Much thanks, friend. If you had waited any longer I probably would be a goner," he chuckled, words witty and sarcastic despite the serious situation. Parker liked it. His name was Dorian, a Tevinter mage that had been trying to stop the Imperium from taking over the rebel mages. When it was too late and he learned of their march on Haven, he ran there as quickly as possible to warn the Inquisition. The Elder One had not like Parker taking his Templars.


	15. Chapter 15

I looked at the army on the hilltop, a shiver rolling down my spine at the sight of the Elder One. It could not be possible. His second in command was another Tevinter mage, once slave, known as Calpernia and she was there hoping that she could return the Imperium to its former glory. Moronic idea, in my opinion.

"Cullen, give me a plan! Anything!" There was a small bit of panic in Parker's voice, mixed in with a far more intimidating tone. But it was panic, nonetheless.

"Haven is no fortress. It is not meant for frontal attacks. The only way we are to win this is if we control the battlefield," Cullen informed Parker. The most that they had were a few trebuchets and a wooden fence around the campsite. But it would have to do.

"Get everyone into the Chantry. I will make sure we are able to prepare the trebuchets!" Parker shouted as Cullen gave a nod, ordering the doors to close behind Parker.

"I'm ready to beat some Tevinter ass!" Iron Bull cheered. Specifically, these were a collection of Tevinters known as the Venatori. They were a secret society bent on returning the Imperium to the days of greatness. I was always surprised at how many insignificant footmen "secret groups" could collect in situations like this. But the chance for ultimate power is an excellent point of leverage.

They were able to get off two of the trebuchets, one of them hitting the crest of a low mountain and starting an avalanche that buried half of the army. Immediately Parker turned on her heels, shoving her team back to the walls of Haven. Suddenly, the screech of a dragon shook the very ground as the dark beast flew overhead. Iron Bull gave another glee-filled cheer but Parker was in no mood for it. Haven was going to fall; there was no way that they could hold off an army _and_ a dragon.

"Get everyone into the Chantry!" Parker shouted, her team nodding as she ran off to the large stone structure. The half-elf looked around, swearing she heard the soft sound of whimpering. She moved towards a burning shack, the sound getting louder with the every so often plea for help. It sounded like a small child. "Stand back from the door, I'm coming in!" Forcefully she slammed the sole of her boot into the wooden door. Fire damage made it crumble in place, a wave of flames forcing Parker to shy away.

"Help!" The child coughed as Parker covered her face, another roar from the dragon reminding her she did not have the luxury of time. Quickly she lifted the scarf around her neck to cover her nose and mouth before diving into the smoke-filled room. Her eyes watered in the harsh smoke, exposed skin prickling to the intense heat as she searched the shack for the child.

Is was a little girl, no more than ten years of age, cowering in the corner, squeezing a soot-covered stuffed toy to death. "It is okay," Parker smiled, despite the scarf over her mouth. Carefully she knelt down to the girl, scooping her up in her arms as she offered her the scarf. Without the thick cloth, smoke immediately poured into her lungs, putting up a wall for any form of fresh air. A beam crumbled, burning and blocking the door she had come through. Another crunch and the child squealed, tightening her grip around Parker's neck and burying her face into her chest. Parker gripped the girl tighter, straining her eyes through the itchy smoke for a point of weakness, finally seeing the darkened wall.

Firmly, she kicked it in, the wall crumbling as the falling house responded. Immediately it began to shudder without the support-bearing wall as Parker was forced to dive through hot embers into the cool snowy ground. But they were not out of trouble yet. The dragon reminded her of its presence with a bark of flame in her direction. Parker charged towards the Chantry, wheezing and trying to gulp in as much fresh air to flush out the smoke. The dragon flipped around up in the skies, turning down to send another line of deadly flame towards her just as she hurdled herself into the holy building.

Cullen and several soldiers quickly closed the wooden doors, the doors that would be their final line of defense from the Tevinter army. Carefully, Parker rested the girl down, the pair rushed by soldiers and Parker's advisors. Josephine caught Parker as the air-deprived Herald stumbled, trying to clear her head. One soldier lifted the child up, crying into her shoulder as he gripped her tightly, cooing to her as another woman pushed through the crowds. Parents, a reunion that made Parker smile and ignore her somewhat scorched skin and damaged lungs.

"We will have to make our final stand here," Cullen informed Parker as the half-elf gave Josephine a thankful glance.

"Maybe not," the two turned towards an injured member of the Chantry. Chancellor Roderick. He had been a pin in Parker's side ever since she was considered at fault for the Breach. But he had been injured badly. He was dying. Like most, when they see their last few minutes slipping away he found some humility. "I had stumbled upon it…a path…it goes out the back of the Chantry and through the mountains."

"But we will need a distraction in order to get everyone out," Cullen remarked as Parker looked towards the door with another of the dragon's shrieks. She rolled her lips, looking towards Cullen; the man seemed to understand what she was thinking. Not everyone would be able to make it to safety. A sacrifice would have to be made.

"You remember the path?" Parker asked the Chancellor as the man gave a hesitant nod, Dorian helping him to his feet. "Cullen I want you to send up a signal when everyone is to safety. There is still one trebuchet working," Cullen nodded, signaling to everyone to follow the Chancellor.

"Parker, what are you doing?" Josephine exclaimed, stepping in front of Parker's band of comrades. They all knew what was at stake here and while they were all willing to go with the woman, they knew she would not accept it.

"It has to be done, Josephine. Do not worry," she smiled, "I run fast." And then Parker ran towards the door, the ambassador trying to follow but Leliana held her back. It was an honorable decision. Fortunately for Parker, I had no intensions of letting such a woman be entirely alone.


	16. Chapter 16

She fought her way through the encampment, finally making it to the trebuchet as she readied it. Carefully she aimed it towards the crest of the far mountain. She was going to bury Haven; it would be the only way. But just before she was able to fire the dragon came swooping overhead, forcing Parker to roll out of its way. It skidded into the open courtyard, blowing flames at Parker as she tried to dive away. The fire exploded nearby supplies, hurtling her into the air and tossing her painfully to the ground. Her vision blurred, head pounding as she reached back, not seeing any blood while she tried to ignore the sudden nausea.

Slowly she stumbled to her feet, a shadow appearing behind the wall of flames. "Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more. Know me; know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder one! The will that is Corypheus! You will kneel." Parker squinted, the dragon now blocking Parker's only escape as the voice exposed himself. Corypheus, a Darkspawn and one of the Magisters of old that attempted to enter the Golden City in the flesh. I had heard rumors of him existing on the surface, but also had heard that he had been thwarted. He was tall, twice that of the average man, with red lyrium grown into his skin. His hands were claws and his lip was curled back into a sharp-toothed snarl. Parker looked down at her mark and then back at him, breathing heavily as she tried to keep the world from wobbling.

"You will get nothing out of me!"

"You'll resist, you will always resist. No matter. I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now." He pulled out an odd looking orb that sparked and glowed red with dark energy. It was elven. How had he been able to get his hands on an elven artifact, I wonder? A most curious twist indeed. "This is your doing." He continued, holding a hand out and pointing it towards Parker. Immediately her scar sparked to life, pain returning to it like it had in the beginning. Red and green colors battled on her skin as she crumbled in place.

"The Anchor?" Parker cried, "You mean this mark? Take it! I did not ask for this!" She shouted as the Darkspawn approached her, his hand snapping out to grip her the wrist to her marked hand. Firmly he lifted her up in the air, bringing her face to face with the supposed Chantry myth.

"Cowardly human, you ruined a plan centuries in the making." Parker was unable to even struggle in his grasp, using any remaining energy to simply ignore the agony in her arm. "I have been to the Golden City and I found only chaos and corruption. I have returned to save the world from such foolish acts as your own. For I have seen the throne of the Gods. And it was empty." He chucked her back to the ground like she was nothing. Parker yelped, feeling the dragon's hot breath as it curiously sniffed at her. Quickly she reached for a discarded sword, raising it to the two massive enemies while she pinned her back on the trebuchet. Corypheus simply chuckled, "Come, I will find another way into the Fade. To give this world the leader…the God it deserves. And you, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You _must_ die."

And then Parker watched as a fiery arrow was rocketed into the sky in the distance, making her smirk with her attention turning back to Corypheus. "You expect me to fight, when in fact I simply needed to keep you talking. Enjoy your victory. Here is your prize!" At that she kicked her heel into the trigger, the trebuchet flinging the boulder into the mountains. It slammed into the cliff-face and the entire world seemed to shudder as snow began to tumble down the hills. Corypheus roared, giving Parker the chance to make a run for it, hoping that the Magister would not chase after her in order to save his own life.

She could hear the flood of ice and snow catch up behind her as she scrambled up the nearest path to a mining shaft. There were always second exits to allow for airflow in the case of a cave-in. At least that was what she was hoping as the snow caught up to her heels and tossed her body through the uncovered entrance. Her body was knocked from side to side and she twisted onto her back, looking up as her entrance was covered with snow. And then she hit the ground, her head slamming against a rock. Everything went dark for Parker, saving her from feeling the pain of an icicle penetrating her back and through her belly.

I stood above Parker's unconscious body, watching her shallow breathing as blood seeped into her armor. It reminded me of the second time I had met the Hero of Ferelden, when my mother had dropped him and Alistar into out home. Alistar had nothing more than a head injury but my Warden was covered in cuts and bruises. He had been shot through the shoulder and the calf, blood trickling down a wound just above his temple. I had not agreed with my mother's choice to save them, but helped them anyway. And now I had another choice to make as I knelt next to her, resting my palm on the icicle and warming it so the ice melted away. Watery blood pooled around us and I carefully pulled her into the center of the room, inspecting the rest of her body. There were broken ribs and she was obviously unconscious. If she did not wake the cold would surely take her wounded body well before the gash in her belly.

Gently I rested my hand on her forehead, sending soothing magic as her eyes started to flutter and her chest rose with a stronger breath. And then I disappeared back into the background, scurrying behind several icicles and observing as Parker slowly sat up. She stared at the ground and then at her wound, pressing her hand over it and whimpering as blood started to pour out between her fingers. "Not how I planned for that to go," she growled.

Her attention swept across the small cave and then back down at her stomach. She did not want to move, it would only make it worse. But not getting up would surely cement her death. A pained cry echoed as Parker struggled to her feet, now feeling the broken bones in her abdomen. Slowly she shuffled towards the opening at the far end, gripping the icy wall as she hoped it would lead her out.

Every step was agony to the half-elf, blood dripping on her path as she willed her way through the mine, finally hearing the whistle of the outside winds. But the weather had turned harsh in her unconscious state. Finally coming upon the mouth of the cave she looked out at a white world. The wind tossed sheets of snow back and forth and Parker could already feel her fingers starting to freeze. But maybe the cold would slow the bleeding, thicken her blood so she could make it a little further. Only Parker knew not where she had turned up.

The shadowy outlines of destroyed carriages and trees could be seen in the distance, but no fires. It made the Herald nervous. Struggles were always easier to over come when an end was in sight. I could see it in the way she hesitated, wondering if her hope was enough to drive her to safety. She was debating on letting herself die.


	17. Chapter 17

But then Parker balled her free hand up in a fist, grabbing her scarf and tightly wrapping it around her nose, ears, and mouth. She would not die because there were still those that needed her to live. The Inquisition needed her. Her comrades needed her. (Josephine needed her.) Even her mother needed her because her mother needed Parker to prove her right.

I watched as Parker waded into the freezing storm, trudging through the thick and deep snow. With each step the droplets of blood would lessen but Parker would slow as well. A tree was a glorious thing, a moment to rest her aching body as she focused in on another checkpoint. Every so often she would past by an abandoned camp, but each would be cold. No embers. No sign of life. She was starting to believe she was walking in the wrong direction and would never find the Inquisition. Until she stumbled into the cold snow and felt the radiating warmth from the recently doused fire pit next to her. But as she stood the snow was soaked in her blood. The cold had thickened it, but not sealed such a gash in any form.

It was then her body started to fail her. Each handful of steps sent her back onto her hands and knees. Her breathing came in gulps and gasps, just trying to hold onto as much oxygen as it could. A cave stretched out before her and while she debated on taking a moment to rest in it several fires popped up in the shelter. She had found them.

Relief sent her to her knees, a commotion arising from the camp as they saw Parker in the distance. Cassandra and Parker's advisors ran towards Parker as the half-elf collapsed onto the cold snow. Her skin was numb now, pale and frozen. The only savior for her cold fingers was the warm blood that covered her hands as Cullen scooped her up into his arms. "She is wounded! Get a healer!" He shouted back at the camp, cradling her into his chest as Josephine reached for Parker's face.

"By the Maker, she's frozen," Josephine gasped, trotting along side Cullen as they returned to camp. I remained on the outskirts, the wind hiding my white pelt. Vivienne fell to Parker's side, instructing Josephine to undo her armor to expose the wound to the air. Parker was fortunate. The icicle had made a clean cut, no tearing, and had found a way to avoid damaging anything vital to the woman. But she had lost a lot of blood and her body was far too cold to adjust.

Vivienne poured a bottle of water over the gash, making Parker wince before adding a solvent. "This might hurt, darling. There is a lot that must be repaired," the enchanter warned as Parker nodded. Slowly Vivienne rested her palms over the cut, using the solvent and her own magical abilities to slowly sow the flesh back whole and mend the broken bones. Parker's hand snapped out, gripping Josephine's wrist as she gave a pained cry. Carefully Josephine adjusted her grip, wrapping Parker's cold fingers in both of her hands as Parker squeezed.

Several minutes passed and the wound had closed, a pink line representing where it had once been. Parker was dressed again as she turned her attention to the ambassador. While the other advisors had gone off and tried to plan their next move, Josephine had sat firmly beside Parker. Gently she brushed several bangs from the half-elf's face, a kind smile on her lips. "There was someone's hand at work to bring you back to us," she cooed, the comment making me chuckle. Parker too smirked, her thumb brushing against the back of Josephine's hand.

"I made a promise to an exquisite woman, Lady Josephine. I do not intend to disappoint her. That was what brought me back." Josephine looked down, attempting to hide her bashful expression as Mother Giselle touched her shoulder.

"We must let her rest, my child. The Maker has tested her enough for one day." She smiled as Josephine nodded, giving Parker a lingering glance before departing. Parker looked towards the table the advisors had crafted and were surrounding. They would need to find somewhere else to make a base. It was clear Corypheus would not hesitate to unleash his rage if they were found. But the answer did not come to Parker as she drifted off to sleep. A sleep that for the first time in a while was far more restful than any time since receiving the Anchor.

Bickering woke the woman from her restful slumber. Fortunately for her, she had missed the first several hours of her advisors' constant arguing about future plans. It was all foolish talk that should not have been considered until Parker was able to join them.

She shifted on the small bed, looking down at her cut armor to see the pink mark partially covered by the leather corset. "Shh, you must rest," Mother Giselle whispered, catching Parker's attention as the woman gave a tired sigh.

"I will be fine," she assured her, letting her feet touch the ground before looking towards her advisors. "Have they been bickering since I feel asleep?"

"They are only able to argue because of what you have done." Parker looked down, a small frown on her face. "You have given the Inquisition another chance…as well as a new found faith."

"What do you mean?" Parker questioned, looking up to a kind smile. The half-elf felt empty, thrown into a world of faith without any of her own to offer. Seeing Corypheus and hearing his words only made the woman doubt herself more. She needed guidance, but being a woman in her position…it was something she was too hesitant to ask for.

"They watched their defender stand…and then fall. And now you have returned to us." The Mother was making Parker sound far more Godly than she was or deserved to be. Then again, from the way Corypheus spoke of her, she possibly could be.

"You make me sound like I am Andraste herself," Parker scoffed, pushing off of the cot and onto her feet. The Mother followed, reaching out to touch her shoulder, the movement delicate but it was enough to turn Parker's attention back to her.

"I understand you have reason to feel doubt about the Maker. Just know that it is a doubt that all of his children have felt. Without doubt…there is no faith." Parker paused before forcing a thankful smile and a nod of her head. I admit, there was some truth to the Mother's words, but Parker still seemed to be far too stubborn to truly agree. She had spent so much of her life in denial, forcing herself to ignore all signs of the Maker and of worlds beyond. And now she had been practically forced back into that world, continuously claiming victory where many thought there was none. She no longer knew what to believe.

Parker stepped out of the camp, lingering just on the outskirts as Solas approached. Since the beginning the man had remained a continuous mystery, but he had happily helped without hesitation. Apparently the man was a Dreamer, a mage that had far more control over himself in the Fade than most. I found it curious and somewhat debatable. But again, I would know nothing of Solas's true intensions, no one would.

"To imagine a creature such as Corypheus to be our foe is…well unimaginable," he commented as Parker gave a small smirk.

"He had this…orb with him. I do not know what it was but he was able to summon some sort of magic that controlled my mark." She looked down at her hand as Solas frowned.

"How interesting."

"Have you heard anything of it?" Parker questioned, kicking half-heartedly at some snow dusting the top of a rock.

"I might have in my dreams…but currently I cannot remember anything sounding similar." Parker gave him a sideways glance but the somber elf had turned his eyes to the horizon, making it difficult to tell if he was lying. "I do have some advice you might find useful, though." He began to then speak of a stronghold, a place to the north that had lasted throughout the ages. It did not take much for Parker to convince her advisors to pack up and move. The hopefulness of a place with four firm walls made it impossible to say no.

Parker was to lead them, to scout ahead and direct them through the mountains until the world gave way its secrets. She stood atop a hill, looking across a valley at the intimidating fortress known as Skyhold. It had been crafted during the age of the elves, its walls humming with old magics and memories long forgotten. Everything about it was beautiful and the entirety of the Inquisition was able to finally feel safe from the glare of Corypheus and his forces. Of course, there were a number of repairs to make, but one was still able to make the place their own. And once all of their forces had been tended to, Parker's advisors and Cassandra came together to finally agree on something.


	18. Chapter 18

The Inquisition, in itself, is not truly an Inquisition unless lead by an Inquisitor. Since its beginnings it was leaderless, or thought to be leaderless. It was in their discussions, though, that they discovered that they had had their Inquisitor all along.

"Parker," Josephine knocked lightly on the ajar door to the small space that Parker had made into her room. It was not as massive as the one in Haven, but she also was not sharing it with three other people. If anything, it reminded her quite a lot of home in Ostwick.

"Mmm?" She responded, shoving some clothes into a drawer and turning to Josephine. Parker could not remember the last time she had truly moved in to a place. Even in Haven all of her things remained in small amounts, ready for travel if need be. But with the extent of Skyhold there was finally room for her to get comfortable, maybe even make it a home for as odd as that sounded.

"We wish to discuss something with you."

"Is it bad?" Parker questioned, raising a brow as Josephine gave a small chuckle.

"Far from it, my lady. Follow me," she instructed as Parker obeyed. They stepped into the courtyard, which was filled with soldiers and refugees standing in anticipation.

"Why is everyone here?" Parker questioned, but Josephine did not answer as they climbed the set of stairs up to the small landing in front of the main building. Josephine had stopped at the bottom of the stairs as Cassandra welcomed her up. "What is going on?" Parker asked the Seeker, seeing Leliana standing before her with a very official-looking sword in her hands.

"We have been discussing some important subjects," Cassandra began as Parker looked out over the people in Skyhold. "And have come to an agreement since what happened at Haven." She rested her hand comfortingly on Parker's shoulder, making the half-elf turn her attention away from the crowd. "The Inquisition requires a leader; the one who has _already_ been leading it." A wide smile pulled at Cassandra's lips as Leliana stepped forward, holding out the sword. "You." She squeezed Parker's shoulder, the half-elf gawking at what was being presented to her.

"You all agreed on me becoming the Inquisitor? But…why?"

"Because you have been the one to make the decisions where no one could. It was your determination that brought us safely from the destruction at Haven. It is your resolve that will lead us to victory." Cassandra explained as Parker hesitantly reached out for the hilt of the sword. It was light, probably not made of anything particularly sturdy. But that was not the point of it. The sword was a symbol, the physical marking of her position as the Inquisitor.

Parker's face became somber as she looked towards Cassandra, "I was not 'chosen' for all of this," she decided, "I _have_ chosen." And then she threw the blade into the air, resulting in the crowd erupting into cheers. They had found their leader in the very woman that had once been considered a prisoner.

I was told that accepting the title was easy for Parker, especially now that the world could call her something other than Herald. But also because she finally felt like she had a place to fit, a place that felt right to her. Being the Herald of Andraste made her feel like she was lying to the world. But as the Inquisitor she could truly fight for what she believed in: in peace.

"So what is our next move?" Cullen asked as the small group carefully made their way through the destroyed Great Hall. It was massive, but also filled with rubble from civilizations past. Parker lifted up a plank of wood, frowning as her toe nudged out a worn rag doll. Curiously, she picked it up, not paying much attention to the conversation at hand.

"We need to find information on what Corypheus plans to do next. You said he intended to find another way into the Fade?" Leliana questioned as Parker, mumble a yes while delicately gripping the doll. Her fingers moved carefully over the old material, brushing against the frayed and scorched fibers. This doll had been loved by someone.

Quietly, Josephine touched Parker's shoulder, alerting her back to the conversation as she quickly stashed the doll into an empty pocket. "There is also the matter of Empress Celene," Josephine noted, "if they truly do intend to assassinate her then we must act quickly."

"Ahem," the group turned away from their conversation to look upon two people. One of them was Varric, looking far more uncomfortable than normal and the other was a young woman. "I might be able to help on the Corypheus side. Or more specifically…she might." He threw his thumb in the direction of the woman as she stepped forward, "Inquisitor, let me introduce you to the Champion of Kirkwall." Parker looked at the woman, still dressed in the exquisitely crafted armor as the Champion bowed her head. The half-elf smirked, stepping forward as she held out her hand.

"I fear I do not go by that title much anymore," the Champion smiled, taking Parker's hand. To see the Champion in the eyes of a fellow hero was something interesting to all. The awes of Varric's stories melted away till Parker was simply staring at a simple woman and a fellow Fereldan.

"Parker Trevelyan."

"Lillian Hawke." The pair shared knowing smiles only for Leliana's disbelieving snicker to break the silence.

"Cassandra is going to kill you," she remarked in Varric's direction as the dwarf nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Fortunately for him, Cassandra had become distracted with immediate concerns towards the Inquisition's supplies, resulting in her missing the conversation.

"Don't remind me. But might I suggest we take this somewhere a little more private?" At that moment a sharp bark came from the doorway, alerting the group as a young pup flopped its way towards Lillian. The Champion chuckled, her attention turning up as a dark-skinned woman followed, her curses echoing off the stone bricks.

Leliana and Josephine swooned the moment Hawke picked up the furry infant. I hate to admit, despite my nonexistent relationship with fellow beasts, their puppy counterparts are quite…cute. Either way, Parker quickly directed the group to a nearby tower as her advisors set to work returning Skyhold to its former glory. It would take time, but with the thick walls they now had time to spare.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, try to help me understand," Parker started, unable to deny herself from reaching out and scratching the top of the pup's head. It wiggled in Lillian's arms, licking wildly at the air to get at Parker's fingers. She smirked, pulling her hand away to let Hawke place the creature back on the ground as it immediately found a fascination with its own tail. Once again, strengthening my belief in the stupidity of the animals. "You were pretty much at the start of the rebellions, and then you disappear…and then suddenly reappear conveniently when Varric calls?"

"Oi, there is more to all of it, you know," the other woman accused. She sat on the wall, not seeming to care at all for exposing anything in the way she was sitting. Her name was Isabela, Captain Isabela, or possibly Admiral considering the large hat placed next to her. I simply knew her as the dirty whore from the Pearl. I had met her ten years ago in Denerim while with the Hero of Ferelden and at that time she was a drifter, floating about the world simply doing what she wished. But from the way she looked at Lillian, well…it was clear that something had changed in the pirate. Though her mannerisms were still atrocious.

"I know how it might look. In truth, I had heard rumors that the Divine was considering sending an Exalted March to the Free Marches. I was hoping that by heading east it would force the Divine to split her forces. But in the end, it didn't matter because all of the Circles suddenly broke down and then there was the Conclave and the Breach and now you. My convenient reappearance certainly was not on purpose. I had no idea the Inquisition was looking for me to help in the Conclave. And besides that, I owe a lot to Varric. So when he asked for my help I came as quickly as I could."

The puppy whimpered in Isabela's direction, pressing its front paws against the wall to try and reach her. She sighed, eyes rolling as she shifted from her position to stand firmly back inside walls before bending down to pick it up. Instantly it began trying to lick her face, making the pirate's nose wrinkle in disgust as she tried to dodge it as best as she could.

"And you have some information on Corypheus?"

"Something like that," Hawke sighed, digging her hand into a pouch to pull out some sort of dried biscuit. Without drawing much attention to it, she handed it to the puppy, letting it scarf the snack down in a mass of disgusting sounds. "The Grey Wardens had trapped Corypheus in this underground prison for decades. He was held by blood magic and my father was the last one to reseal the bonds. Because of that and maybe because of his connection to the Darkspawn, Corypheus was able to convince the Grey Wardens into finding me and releasing him. In order to do that, they needed my father's blood…or my blood. I decided I was not in favor of that and we went to take care of him."

"No, we _did_ take care of him. Stabbed him full of holes and left him for dead," Isabela remarked, the puppy suddenly exhausted, as it fell limp in the pirate's arms. Instinctively she cuddled him, as if a human child.

"Andraste's tits…I knew Bartrand and I shouldn't have gone down there in the first place. If we hadn't none of this would have happened. So much for changing our fates," Varric pouted, his friend reaching for his shoulder, squeezing it with a small sense of comfort.

"That's what happens when you change things, things change. You can't always control how." I admit I had always wished I had more chance to at least study the Champion. Perhaps even get to know her. While she did not seem to be the highest of educated she seemed wise in many other areas. Sadly our paths were never meant to cross for more than a few mere moments.

"Perfect," Parker stated, jumping back to the topic at hand. Her own knowledge of the Champion's story had not gone much further than the exaggerated tales. Parker chose to avoid rather than ask about specific names. "So Corypheus has the Venatori, the Red Templars, the rebel mages, and now possibly the Grey Wardens." Parker's excitement towards becoming the Inquisitor was quickly fading.

"I did not come all this way to give you bad news," Hawke smiled, pushing her fingers through her short brown hair. "After the events in Kirkwall I came in contact with a Grey Warden named Loghain. I had him looking into something for me but since all of this started he has gone quiet. The last that I heard of him he was held up in a smugglers cave near Crestwood. He should know something about what is happening to the Grey Wardens." Parker smiled and gave a small nod of her head before glancing towards Isabela and down at the dog.

"I would have never imagined you having the time to raise a little one in all of this," Parker commented, delicately running her hand down its soft back. Lillian gave a sad sigh as Isabela frowned, turning her attention towards the Inquisitor.

"Her last…did not make it much past Kirkwall after everything that happened. And it is surprising to realize just how empty things feel without one." I had to admit…I agreed. My Warden and his beast were attached at the hip, constantly together until several weeks before he left. He had changed after his lady passed. He was always looking to his side, waiting for his companion to appear but she never did. As much of a rocky relationship that I had with it…she was his closest friend ever since he was a child. Losing such a connection takes a toll on one's soul.

"You lying snake!" The group turned at the sudden arrival of Cassandra and quickly Parker jumped in front of the Seeker, knowing very well what might happen. "I let you spin your stories and I _believed_ you!" She shouted as Parker raised a hand, pressing it against Cassandra's chest to hold her at bay. Varric was quick to hide behind Lillian. "You told me you did not know where she was! We needed an Inquisitor and you kept her to yourself!"

"We have an Inquisitor and she's done a pretty damn fine job so far!" Varric explained as Cassandra pushed against Parker.

"We needed her then! Maybe if she had been at the Conclave-"

"Hey!" Lillian snapped, "I'm standing right here!"

"Exactly!" Cassandra hissed as she turned back on Varric. In all of the commotion the pup had woken again and started growling and yipping in Cassandra's direction. "He is a traitor, Inquisitor. He has never placed the Inquisition before his own selfishness since the beginning!"

"That is unworthy of you, Cassandra," Parker frowned.

"You are taking his side?"

"No, what I'm doing is I am trying to keep everyone from killing each other. Now _stand down_ ," Parker ordered as Cassandra gave Varric a lingering sneer before stepping back.

"You know what I think would have happened if Varric told you about Lilly?" Isabela interjected, stopping Cassandra from making a full retreat. "I think she would have gone to the Conclave without a second thought. And I think she would have died." Cassandra's harden expression faltered some as she glanced at Hawke and then back at Varric.

"You all have done enough to her," Varric breathed as Parker helped lead Cassandra off of the tower.

"I should have known better than to believe him," she muttered in their walk down.

"You did not know," Parker tried to explain. "And he was just doing what he could to keep his friend safe."

"I know…but sometimes I just wonder what might have happened."

"Cassandra," Parker stopped the woman, gripping her shoulders tightly. "What would have happened is that the entire Temple of Ashes would have exploded and created a giant rift in the sky. How about we call it the Breach. The Divine would have perished, as well as everyone else at the conclave…including the Champion. It is no weakness to want to believe that her location was truly unknown. Varric was just trying to keep Hawke safe." Parker explained as the woman bowed her head.

"How do you do it? How is it you are able to make such decisions and feel no guilt towards them?" The questions startled Parker as she stepped back from the woman.

"When did I ever say I felt no guilt towards my actions?" Parker hesitated, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Cassandra…the choices I make in the Inquisition deal with the lives in all of Thedas. But to be entirely truthful, I make my choices in consideration of the individuals. Because I have made the wrong choice before, a long time ago I made a choice in my life that cost me…everything." Cassandra glanced up, curiosity in her features as Parker gave a tired sigh. "Sometimes, tis saving the one that makes the loss of many sting a little less."

COMMENT: If you did not notice, I put up my story art the other day. I am quite fond of it. There is a bigger and better quality version on my deviant art account (same username as on here). I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Still got bunches to go! 3


	20. Chapter 20

Cassandra disappeared after that, remarking on needing to think about some things. Parker did not particularly mind, it allowed her to work on organizing more of Skyhold. It was amazing just how quickly things could be picked up. And now that she was the Inquisitor they had placed her in her very own quarters, a hundred times bigger than any tent. It was an appreciated offer, but not somewhere she tended to spend a lot of her time.

A lot of Parker's free time was spent wandering, discovering just how intricate the stronghold was. It was extraordinary. But a lot of the time she would find herself lingering back towards Josephine's office. It seemed to suit the ambassador more than the one in Haven, but the Antivan woman was still uncomfortable with the chilly climate. I can only imagine what she might be like if Solas had never exposed Skyhold after the attack.

"Good morning," Parker greeted, though Josephine made no effort to look up from what she was writing. Curiosity had Parker sitting delicately on the corner of the woman's desk, leaning forward in order to read over her shoulder. "Well, if that does not look like some of the driest reading I have ever seen," she teased, startling Josephine from her work.

"Inquisitor! I mean…Parker," she breathed, giving an uneasy smile and nervously shuffling her papers. Parker chuckled, pushing off of the desk and hopping onto her feet.

"If you are finished with work I was thinking maybe we could take a tour around Skyhold?" With everything that had been happening I was not surprised that Parker might wish for a moment to express her thoughts. Tis impossible for one in such a high position to remain sane without sharing whatever might be on their minds. And like I was to my Warden, Josephine seemed willing to listen.

"Um…" she hesitated, looking around her desk as if more immediate work would pop up before glancing at Parker with a smile. "That sounds lovely, my lady." They stepped out of her office, discussing small things about the Inquisition and Skyhold. Eventually half an hour passed, and then an hour, and by the time they had reached the balcony outside of Parker's quarters two hours had floated away. But they felt like nothing to the two women.

"I almost forgot how much I missed just standing around with someone," Parker smiled, leaning her forearms on the banister. The balcony overlooked the gorgeous mountains, all of them covered in snow. But the stronghold had a strange way of feeling warm inside the walls. Old magic and the new owners seemed to bring the ancient stronghold back to life.

Josephine giggled, giving a small nod as she glanced at the falling sun. She quickly became aware of the passing of time and stepped back. "I had no idea it was so late. We probably both have things we must get back to," she started as Parker reached out, gently gripping Josephine's wrist.

"Wait…I…" she paused, gingerly pulling her hand back and looking away. It was odd to see the normally confident woman so sheepish. "Just a little longer. Possibly? When I am with you…I don't know, I feel like I have a lot less on my plate." Josephine blinked, slowly wrapping her arms around herself as if suddenly chilled.

"Parker…I appreciate what you are saying but-"

"Actually, you are right," Parker interrupted, startling Josephine again. "We both probably have things to do. People depending on us and all of that. Thanks for the tour…Lady Montilyet." And then Parker scurried off, seeming to avoid whatever it was Josephine was about to say. In truth, I could not blame her. Discussions such as those were uncomfortable and I admit I too was fearful of my Warden being unable to return similar feelings all those years ago.

So instead Parker returned to work, specifically aiming her attention at the village of Crestwood. Ten years ago it had been devastated by the Blight, not only from the Darkspawn attacks, but also from the floods. Water engulfed the entirety of the town, conveniently enough avoiding all of those that were not infected with the Blight. But now, a massive rift under the lake was plaguing the new village of Crestwood. And in closing it, Parker and her comrades discovered that the mayor himself had flooded Old Crestwood in an attempt to stop the Blight. It was a truly disgusting thing to do, but I admit I admired his knowledge that it had to be done.

Either way, the town was quickly cleaned up and the mayor was to be brought to Skyhold to be judged. It was a part of Parker's new position that I found curious. She was to sit atop a throne and decide the fate of others. It was a moment that could break any hero and turn them into nothing more than a glorified tyrant. But Parker did not. Instead she did her best to find ways to include offenders into the Inquisition, to use their skills rather than to kill them over it. In fact I do not believe Parker ever laid a violent hand on anyone. For a woman that killed many during her explorations, she made quite the effort to save many unworthy people as well.

Now that Crestwood had been cleaned up, Parker was able to finally make her way over to the supposed smugglers cave where Warden Loghain was waiting. His full name of Loghain of Tyrn, once the general of King Calin before he betrayed him, the Grey Wardens, and the rest of Thedas for his own personal gain. And yet, the Hero of Ferelden chose to spare his life in trade for a lifetime of loyalty to the Wardens. I still do not truly understand my partner's reasoning, but what was done was done.

The meeting was short, but in it Parker was able to learn much. Corypheus was using the Calling as a way to set fear into the Grey Warden's ranks. It made me nervous to hear. My own Warden had left in search of a cure for the Calling. He never said it out loud but I could see it in his eyes that the whispers had begun. I somewhat hoped they were Corypheus' doing, but knew all too well that it was probably unrelated. A man in his position, having been exposed to so much of the Blight over the decade could have clearly affected the timing of his own Calling.

Upon leaving, though, Parker and her team were greeted by a massive roar. A colorful dragon glided overhead, Iron Bull about ready to explode out of excitement. "Please tell me we're fighting that, boss!" He squealed, the intimidating Qunari now looking far more similar to that of a child.

"Considering that it is about to land on us, yes, we are." Immediately the team rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding the full weight of the dragon as Iron Bull dove towards it. He swung his massive axe and smacked it firmly across its snout. It shrieked, twisting its head back with a mouthful of lightning ready to fire. Before Iron Bull could react, Cassandra dove between them, shield raised as the harmful electricity was deflected around them. Iron Bull cheered, getting an annoyed grunt from Cassandra as she was finally able to shove off the dragon's blast.

Parker was quick to enter the fray, avoiding its massive tail with a well-timed roll. She had never fought a dragon before, and was admittedly as excited as Iron Bull. But she would be unable to make a dent from all the way down here. So when its tail swung back towards her again, she readied herself and jumped. Immediately it slammed into her belly, knocking all air from her lungs as she tried desperately to find a grip on its scales.

Enchanter Vivienne casted a wall of ice underneath the dragon's belly, making it stumble and toss Parker into the air. Fortunately, the half-elf was then able to land atop the powerful limb and use the horns sticking out to drag her body up to its backside. "Inquisitor, what in Andraste's name are you doing?" Cassandra shouted, blocking a clawed-swing from the dragon.

"By the Qun, she's trying to ride the damn thing! Me next!" Iron Bull praised as Parked continued to struggle her way up. Only their shouting brought the dragon's attention to the odd itch Parker's presence was creating. It shook its body as Parker tried to stab one of her knives into its back for a place to hold on. But its tough scales made it impossible. She was thrown from her place and high into the air as the dragon turned. It aimed its head upwards, maw opening to expose its deadly teeth as Parker tried to twist her body out of the way.

Suddenly a bolt of ice from Vivienne hit Parker in her back, propelling her just out of the way as she swung her knife down again. It impaled one of the dragon's eyes, sinking firmly into the soft flesh as Parker yelped, her thigh falling heavily onto one of the spikes. It wiggled its head in pain but Parker had found her hold, both by her knife as well as the spike in her leg. Tearing into the muscle she grit her teeth, forcing herself to ignore the pain as she waited for the shaking to stop. "Hold it steady!" She shouted, leaning just out of way as the dragon tried to swipe at her with its claw.

"Of course, darling, because it clearly loves to stand still," Vivienne responded, pouring an avalanche of ice onto its face. It tried to push through it, in turn allowing Parker the chance to detach herself from its spikes. She gripped one of its larger horns tightly, letting go of her other knife for one far smaller. With grace she jammed her knife under one of the scales, forcing it up and exposing the soft flesh beneath it. Pain trembled through her body as her own blood poured out and onto the dragon. But she was almost there.

It gave a final roar, signaling it was about to take off as she gripped her second dagger from behind her back and plunged it into the weak spot she had created. There was only a slight bit of resistance but it swiftly entered the dragon's brain, ending its life as it crumbled to the ground.

"Inquisitor!" Cassandra called as Parker slid off of its head, gripping the massive wound in her leg. "By the Maker are you all right?"

"Just perfect, except for the hole in my leg, but otherwise I'm great."

"Darling, you must stop skewering yourself," Vivienne muttered, inspecting the wound as she pulled a long roll of bandages free from her pouch. "I do not have the necessary tools with me to tend to the wound. I would suggest we make our way back to Skyhold as quickly as we are able."

"Sounds great. Meanwhile, Bull, I'm going to need a bottle of something."

"You got it, boss," he chuckled, lifting a quickly bandaged Parker up like she weighed nothing more than a sack of potatoes.


	21. Chapter 21

By the time they had returned to Skyhold, Parker had drunk herself halfway into a bottle of Dragon Piss and was trying to convince Vivienne to simply cut her leg off – Bull's constant support was not helping the matter either. She was laid out on a small medical cot, her trousers torn more to expose the full extent of the wound. The only reason it might have looked worse than the one in her stomach was the striking tone of white from her exposed thighbone. But the enchanter did not seem phased as she quickly set to work preparing the solutions to heal the bleeding hole. While I did not much like her as a person, I certainly admired her healing abilities. They far outmatched my own.

"What has happened?" Josephine gasped at the sight of Parker as Vivienne began pouring a concoction of solvents onto the wound.

"Josephine, go back to your office," Cassandra remarked, attempting to block her from the grotesque sight.

"Tell me what happened!" She demanded, pushing past Cassandra as Parker took another large swig. From the way her face no longer wrinkled at the harsh alcohol she was clearly far past her limit.

"She took on a bloody dragon and it was amazing!" Iron Bull cheered as Josephine snatched the bottle away from Parker, earning a pitiful whimper.

"A dragon?" She exclaimed, eyeing the bottle before handing it off to Cassandra.

"Yesh…aren't you impressed, my ladeh?" Parker's words were heavily slurred as Vivienne began the uncomfortable process of healing her wounds. "Ooo, that makes meh toes tingle," she giggled as Josephine scoffed, rolling her eyes and shifting to look back at Cassandra. "No!" Parker cried, reaching out and fumbling with Josephine's sleeve as Iron Bull attempted to keep her from falling. "Don't leave. I want to have something beautiful to look at while Madame de Fer puts me back together. Iron Bull does not butter my parshnips in the same way." Parker gave a fit of giggles as Josephine blushed, but her frown remained before she looked up at Iron Bull.

"Did you condone this?" She accused as Parker gave a groan at the magic beginning to glow from Vivienne's palms.

"Don't blame it on him, Josie-bear. I wanted…I wanted to ride it like a pony," Parker grinned wildly before another grimace struck her features. "Dammit, Vivi, you would think you'd have a gentler touch." The mage huffed, finally pulling her hands away to show nothing more than a round scar.

"Darling, might I suggest you get some rest?" She offered as Parker shifted her legs over the edge of the bed. Swiftly she stood, though the combination of alcohol and blood loss had her quickly slumping into the arms of the ambassador.

"My white knight," she cooed as Josephine continued to frown, remarking that she would bring Parker upstairs herself. "Yes, take me to my room. Unsex me!"

"Enough!" Josephine snapped as she led them around the side of the main building to hide the great Inquisitor from any of their more noble allies. "You must stop throwing yourself into danger for the misdirected belief in fun," Josephine scolded as they struggled up the last set of stairs.

"Ha, I don't do it for fun. I do it to impress the world, and you," she grinned, playfully tapping the tip of Josephine's nose. The ambassador tried to ignore it, turning her head away as she finally sat Parker down on the edge of the bed. "Why don't you like me anyhow?" Parker questioned as she struggled with one of her boots, flopping backwards and then shoving herself back up again.

"What…what are you talking about?" Josephine questioned, kneeling down to help speed up the process as she removed each shoe. "Of course I like you."

"Not that kind of like, cutie," Parker continued, her tongue poking out as she fiddle with her belt. Josephine took that time to tug the covers partially backwards while Parker finished kicking her pants off. "I mean, what else do I have to do for you, Josie-bear?" Parker rolled her heavy-feeling body into the warm place as the ambassador draped the covers back up to her shoulders. "I don't know if I can wait till I defeat Corypheus for you," at that her eyes started to droop and soon she was unconscious before the Antivan. Thank goodness. Josephine frowned, delicately reaching over and brushing some of the disheveled bangs out of Parker's face.

"How could I be worth such devotion from you?" Josephine breathed, leaning down and resting a tender kiss on Parker's temple before retreating back to her office. It was odd, seeing someone so constantly aware of her work that wish to ignore the world of romance. Then again, maybe I only found it odd considering my own experiences. I too had keep my mind focused in the world of my studies until love was practically dropped into my lap.

The following morning was not the Inquisitor at her best, but she agreed to take the punishment. Parker could not remember everything that she had said, but knew it to be foolish simply from the way Cassandra and Iron Bull snickered at her. If anything, she tried to ignore that it involved Josephine at all, wishing everyone could have simply forgotten about it and moved on with his and her lives. But when one fights for a cause bigger than them, gossip and rumors tend to be a foolish way to pass the time.

"So you and the ambassador, hmm?" Iron Bull questioned, giving her a playful nudge – which was more like a hard shove with his strength. They were walking through yet another raining landscape, playfully called the Storm Coast. I can'no say I was laughing much; rain and feathers do not mix well.

"Leave it, Bull. I'm not in the mood."

"I can imagine. That mark must have bolstered your tolerance. You drank enough to kill an entire unit of Qunari," Bull laughed as the woman rubbed at her temples. She reached down, grabbing several herbs and jamming them into her satchel. "So come on, be honest with me. Was she any good?"

"Was who?"

"Josephine. I mean she looks all innocent but I bet when you really get her going-"

"I'm gong to stop you there," Parker remarked, turning to face the Qunari. "Josephine and I did not have sex last night nor anything resembling it. She put me to bed like the drunkard fool that I was and then left. My apologies if that is not what you were hoping to hear." Her words were scornful as she wiped some of the rain from her face, a sudden tantrum startling the group. "Why the hell are we even out here in the pouring rain?"

They returned to Skyhold not long after, still trying to dry off in the warm sun as Parker attempted to make her way through Josephine's office as silently as possible. Damn the architects for forcing Parker to walk through here just to get to the war room.

"Inquisitor! Might I have a word?" Parker stopped, turning towards Josephine as she finished a conversation with one of their distributors. She wished to continue onward, but instead trudged down the few steps and slumped towards the desk like a scolded child. "I am in a somewhat…delicate situation," Josephine admitted as Parker plopped her still damp self into one of the chairs across from Josephine. "I spoke to you about my family and our trade routes to Orlais? Well, several generations ago my family was exiled from said trading routes." She stood up from her chair, fingers nervously fiddling as she paced around the room. "It has left us practically bankrupt and I have been attempting to retract the terms that had us originally exiled."

Josephine was the head of her household. She was the eldest of her four siblings and had taken the place of her father to control the Montilyet fortune and name. Due to the fact that she had made no effort to request help until now, Parker could only assume she had found herself in quite the bit of trouble.

"I sent out two couriers to Orlais containing the necessary documents but I have just become aware that they have both been murdered. I…I do not know who could have done this but a baron has contacted me claiming to have information. And h ha's agreed to meet me…but only if you come along. Please, Parker. I need your help." Parker would admit she had not been paying particular attention to what Josephine had said as she rubbed her pulsing temples. But the moment her request for help swirled into the space between them Parker was alert, sitting up to look at her.

"Of course, Josie. Whatever you need."


	22. Chapter 22

What Josephine needed, in fact, was far more complicated than originally thought. It had turned out that an assassination contract had been placed on the entire Montilyet family if they ever tried to remove their trading exile with Orlais. A rival family from generations before had created it to haunt the Montilyets; even long after the rival nobility had died out. What now needed to occur was some very delicate political convincing to the few remaining members of the rival family. Josephine planned to reinstate their nobility rank so that they could nullify the contract. Parker still was not very well trained in the art of noble negotiation but she did whatever she could to help.

In the end, after several sleepless nights and a failed assassination attempt on Josephine's life, it was all over. Josephine stood on the docks of Val Royeaux, looking out at the harbor as Parker slowly approached. The ambassador had wanted to personally ensure that everything was taken care of. But even with the immediate crisis averted…she seemed troubled.

"I would expect a woman that no longer has a price on her head to be a little more relieved." Josephine turned quickly, seeing it was Parker and giving a sheepish smile as she twisted back to lean on the banister and look out at the horizon.

"Of course. I have simply been…thinking."

"About what?" Parker rested her forearms on the banister next to her, but her attention was focused on the woman rather than the sea.

"You know, I used to be a bard, in my much younger days? Tis a foolish thing, when I think back to it…but at the same time it also helped me become who I am. I made so many mistakes during those days and I promised…I promised I would never endanger someone again because of my actions." She gave a heavy sigh as Parker frowned. Everyone had their own trials to over come, all of them different to the individual person.

"We all have moments in our lives where we regret the choices we have made. All we can to do is learn and grow from it. I mean, look at me. I ran away from my troubles and became an acrobat and now I am leading the Inquisition. Talk about things working out." Josephine giggled, turning away from the sea to look at Parker.

"You, an acrobat? I had wondered…"

"Where else do you think I gained such flexibility?" Parker stepped back, ensuring plenty of space before flinging her body backwards. Quickly she tucked her body into a tight ball, flipping gracefully back onto her feet. Then she curled herself back, her feet walking themselves over her head with careful control. Without hesitation Parker rolled forward on the ground, popped up, and swung her hands forward to propel her feet up, over, and onto the banister. Momentum brought her body up without worry as she spun on her heels to face back towards Josephine and hop down onto solid ground. Josephine gave a soft and playful clap.

"I am quite impressed," Josephine smiled as Parker did her best to slow her breathing, giving a small bow of her head. "And thank you…I wish you had not needed to get involved."

"Josephine," Parker smiled, pressing a caring hand on the side of the ambassador's arm. "I would do it again in a heartbeat. A woman like yourself deserves nothing less." Immediately a blush sparked across Josephine's cheeks as she gave a nervous giggle.

"I…such talk. I'm quite over come."

"Should I stop?"

"Oh, no," the words were breathy; raising a surprised brow from Parker as Josephine quickly caught herself. "I mean yes! I mean no, I don't…" Parker chuckled, lowering her arm again as Josephine tried desperately to compose herself. "Well, if you meant to draw a blush to my cheeks, you've completely succeeded. Now, let us return to Skyhold before anyone notices."

"As you wish, Lady Josephine."

"Inquisitor, might I have a word," Leliana demanded, catching the half-elf as she was making her way out of the war room. She paused, glancing at the spymaster with a somewhat nervous feeling in her stomach. "I have noticed you paying a particularly large number of compliments towards Lady Montilyet." Parker shifted onto her back foot, arms crossing themselves defensively over her chest.

"Well I can certainly see why you are the Inquisitions spymaster," she remarked sarcastically. Leliana gave a frustrated huff before pursing her lips together. Admittedly, I found a lovely feeling of glee whenever Parker placed such distaste on the Orleasian woman's face.

"I did not bring Lady Montilyet into the Inquisition to be toyed with."

"Toyed with?" Parker choked out the words in surprise. "I am not attempting to toy with her."

"Then I must request that you desist with your flirting. Josephine must be able to focus on her duties while here." Parker frowned, the two women glaring at one another and preparing for a battle of wits.

"You do not scare me, Leliana. I will choose to stop or start what I wish, with or without your permission." Leliana's chin lifted.

"Just because you are the Inquisitor does not give you the right to treat Josephine like some sort of object!" Leliana hissed as Parker dropped her hands, balling them into fists to try and keep herself from attacking the woman. Though it would certainly be the first time I supported such violence.

"Josephine is the only woman in all of Thedas that makes me feel like _me_! Not like some holy 'chosen one'! I choose to 'flirt' and 'toy' with Josephine because she genuinely makes me happy with all of the shit that has been occurring since the Breach opened. And know this, I am _not_ alone in my emotions, Leliana." Parker snapped, poking her finger definitively into the spymaster's chest before turning on her heel.

It was amusing to see the spymaster's facade quickly fall with matters of care between two people. She pouted, trotting after Parker and catching her just before she walked into Josephine's office. "Let me try this again, Inquisitor." Leliana took a deep breath, "Josephine is not naïve to the world of seduction when it comes to the Game. But what you are offering…what I _believe_ you are offering, she is an innocent towards. She is an innocent in matters of love. If what you say about her is true then please, be gentle." And then Leliana's face hardened again, a frown falling on her features, "Or else." She then stepped past Parker, entering the office and giving Josephine a passing wave before continuing on her way.

From how Parker hesitated in the doorway, staring at the spot where Leliana had once been, I might say her earlier comments towards fearing Leliana were now null and void. But now with the topic fully discussed Parker seemed nervous as she pushed the door open and looked towards the ambassador. Like always Josephine was working, scribbling away on some sort of diplomatic negotiation. Parker took in a deep breath before entering the space, a nervous cough catching Josephine's attention.

"Parker, was Leliana able to catch you? She said he had something she wished to speak about." Parker gave a hard laugh, rubbing the back of her neck as she nodded.

"Yes…actually that was somewhat of what I wanted to talk to you about. The conversation was about us. You and me." Josephine shifted, her back rigid as she rested her pen flat on the desk, slowly standing from her seat. She looked between the two doorways – one to the war room, the other to the Great Hall – and then back at Parker. Her office was not the best place for private conversations considering the amount of traffic it regularly received.

"I see. Might we speak more about this somewhere more private?" Parker nodded, leading Josephine out as they climbed the small staircase up to her quarters. The half-elf started to explain what Leliana had said, settling onto her plush couch as Josephine began to pace in front of the fire.

"An _innocent in love_? What does Leliana think she is talking about?" Josephine exclaimed as she stopped and turned towards Parker. "I understand that someone in your position might need someone else to listen but I have not attempted to see your attention as anything more than friendship." Parker pursed her lips, shuffling her fingers through her choppy hair.

"Perhaps I should have composed a ballad then, or sent roses?" Josephine blinked, her mouth falling slightly open at the very forward comment.

"We have only just…I did not wish to presume you harbored any tender feelings for me." Parker stood from her seat, stepping towards Josephine with an uneasy smile.

"I have no objections. Presume away."

"But…we have barely known each other for these short months. How can you believe you have such a likeness towards me?" Nervously the half-elf chuckled, eyes turning towards the fire before rolling her lips together in thought.

"I do not know, Josephine. But tis a feeling I have never felt towards anyone before." Parker stepped up, gently reaching for the hand Josephine had wrapped around her stomach. Carefully she cradled it, running her free hand over the top and feeling along the soft skin. "I have spent my life wearing many masks…but with you I want nothing more than to take them off. I want you to see me _for me_. As a woman with a troubled past, a love for childish games, and a horrible fear of spiders." Josephine tried to stifle her giggle, as she looked down at their hands, slowly letting hers slide down Parker's heel and up her forearm.

"I would not mind a closer relation with you, my lady." Her dark brown-eyed gaze turned upwards as Parker bit on her lip in excitement.

"Nor I, Lady Montilyet." Parker's hand lifted, cupping Josephine's face and pulling her towards her. Their lips met, soft, delicate, filled with relief as each of them smiled behind their kiss.

I was spared further details of that evening, except for the remark that neither woman had returned to their duties for that day. It was surprising to see just how much such a confession could place ease in a person. Emotions can find a way to eat one up inside, and I certainly am no exception to this scenario.


	23. Chapter 23

The time soon came for the Inquisition to turn their attention on the Empress of Orlais. They had been waiting for a specially arranged ball at the Winter Palace, sure that that was where the assassin would strike. I admit I was interested to see how Parker would act in such a scenario. So much of her time was spent dealing with the more life-threatening situations. But the Winter Palace would be something completely different. It would be a disgusting collaboration of egos and politics that I personally could barely stomach.

They were to attend as the honored guests of Gaspard Dupuis. Gaspard was the cousin of Empress Celene and was currently waging a civil war against Orlais for the boyish belief that he deserved to be the Emperor. While his military abilities made sense towards the control of the chevaliers, his immature actions kept him from holding the throne. This salon was meant as a way to end the civil war – all parties finally discovering that they needed to stop fighting one another and focus on the true enemy. A little late, but tis better to help some than not at all.

Parker fidgeted with the buttons of her uniform. All of the members of the Inquisition in attendance were wearing the same bright red jacket. The trim was a soft gold and they had a blue and silk sash wrapped tightly around their waists and over one shoulder. To fit in with the city's fashion, each member was given a mask, simple and black that covered their eyes and stopped at the tip of their noses. Parker's, though, was a tad more intricate. The underside was gold, giving flashes of it around the black edges. It tucked under her hair and by her temples had a pair of dragon horns, small, and plucked from the mighty beast she had recently defeated. Tuffs of red, black, and white feathers poked from behind to finish the decorative design.

Josephine stopped Parker, swatting her fingers away to button the coat appropriately as they hesitated outside the gates of the estate. Parker pulled in a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come. "I have not been to one of these in a long time. It will be odd standing on the other side of it all," she commented as Josephine patted the gold buttons to signal she had finished.

"Please be careful, my dear. Every move you make here will be scrutinized. It might be easier to simply go up against Corypheus," she puffed. Parker frowned, looking down at the woman and reaching out. Her fingers brushed along her jaw line, trying to get a small smile from the Antivan.

"This is not my first exposure to the Game, Lady Josephine."

"Maybe, but not at this level," she continued to worry. "Your position as the Inquisitor will only be seen as another point of leverage against you. They want you to fail." Parker forced a confident smile, tilting her head down at Josephine.

"Then how about a bet?"

"Pardon?" She stammered, glancing over their shoulder to see that people were waiting on them.

"I bet you I can have the entirety of the Winter Palace eating out of my palm by the end of the evening. If I win, you owe me a back massage and a dance." Josephine smirked, rising up on her toes to place a small kiss against Parker's cheek before they started to move into the front gardens.

"And if I win then you have to spend a day going through reports and treaties with me."

"Deal." The women gave one another a sideways glance to seal their agreement as Parker was greeted by the Grand Duke. He was pious and rude. Despite wearing a mask his eyes were everywhere except on Parker's, but the half-elf simply smiled and responded in a fashion that she knew Gaspard would appreciate. He agreed to meet her in the Grand Ballroom when she was ready. Their parting was like the starting flag to Josephine and Parker's own Game.

The women stepped into the Vestibule and immediately Parker dragged Josephine off into a side hall. Quickly, Parker started to undo her jacket, making Josephine blush. "Parker what are you…I mean…tis not like I have not fantasized, but-"

"I am making an entrance," Parker smiled, flipping her jacket inside out to expose the golden lining. Putting the jacket back on, she then synched the small beige belt back around her waist but used the sash as a thick scarf around her head and neck. "I'm am Marceline, adopted daughter of the third cousin of King Calin and I was brought into Orlais by my adoptive parents. When I turned eighteen I ran away from home and joined a band of pirates. At word of the Breach I have returned to aid my adoptive family and the Inquisition. How does that sound?" Her entire story was said in a heavily over-played Orleasian accent.

"As what?" Josephine questioned as Parker smirked.

"My overly complicated backstory. It has to be interesting enough to keep their attention. Now, finally I need you to stand right here," she shifted Josephine so half of her back was exposed to the main door. And then Parker kissed her, deep and longingly like they had more times than I particularly wanted to know about or see. Josephine tensed but slowly the worry of the Winter Palace began to ease away, at least until Parker pulled back, startling the ambassador.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Slap me."

"What?"

"Just do it." Josephine gawked, her face flushed but her curiosity had her firmly bringing her hand across Parker's face, the pair now in full view of the guests still in the Vestibule. Their attention turned on the commotion as Parker whispered for her to walk off in a huff, the Inquisitor now entering the room. She rubbed at her cheek, somewhat annoyed with how hard Josephine had hit her – I am sure it was her way of getting back for earlier instances – as several Orleasians started to snicker.

"Mon cherie, you mustn't fool about with Lady Montilyet," a young woman commented, stopping Parker in her walk.

"Is that her name then?" Parker teased, her Orleasian accent thick and making a nearby man chuckle, the woman giving a small huff and shifting in her ball gown.

"Quite. She is the ambassador for the Inquisition. And I hear she is also the lover of the Inquisitor herself."

"I do suppose that would explain the ferocity of her strike," Parker added, a small group starting to form. Quickly they began to ask whom she even was, playing into Parker's game without so much as missing a step. "I am Marceline. My parents are the DeLauncet's second cousins once removed. But do not fear, I am adopted so my fine looks are my own." Again the group giggled and swooned, questioning her about her heritage and her adventures.

By the time Josephine had returned to Parker – in order to usher her into the ballroom – Parker and the small group had ventured out to one of the balconies. She had started to slip into her entertainer personality, making all of them gawk in awe at her "tricks" picked up when she had supposedly joined a band of pirates. Josephine gave a small wave to alert her to the time as Parker nodded and suddenly stepped up onto the banister behind her.

"I fear, ladies and gentlemen, that I must depart," there was a collective moan of distaste as Parker chuckled. "Do not despair, for I will not be long. But my time to exit…is now." And then she jumped, flipping her body backwards and just barely catching the ledge below the balcony to swing her body into a first floor window. Fortunately, it was unlocked and so rather than smashing through the glass she simply kicked open the window and tumbled into the room, startling an elven servant. Josephine was not particularly amused, watching the crowd gasp as they stretched over the banister to search for her. As Parker emerged from the floor below, properly redressed and rubbing at her bruised hip, the ambassador gave her a disapproving shake of her head. Parker simply grinned before they ventured into the Grand Ballroom.

"And the point of all of that?" Josephine questioned just before Parker was to join Gaspard's side.

"To start a rumor." Parker grinned, trotting up to Gaspard and taking his outstretched elbow as they started to announce their entrance.

"Presenting the Grand Duke, Gaspard Dupuis. Accompanying him is Inquisitor Marceline Parker Trevelyan. Ally to the Templars, Champion to the great Andraste herself, and sealer of the Breach." A wave of shocked gasps filled the room, exposing that the tale of the mysterious Marceline had quickly caught flame in the Imperial Court.

Parker gave the Empress a low bow as they approached her balcony. She smiled at Parker, giving her head a respectful nod. "Inquisitor, I have heard much about you. Though I would be interested to hear what is true and what is rumor when we have more time."

"It would be my honor, Your Majesty." Again Parker bowed before excusing herself off to the side to speak with her advisors. It was amusing as Leliana dragged Parker into a private corner to speak with her about possible suspects. Ambassador Briala, an elf that had once been a lover to Celene, as well as Gaspard were the top picks towards their suspected assassins. But Leliana was kind enough to draw attention to one other, Celene's advisor in all that of the arcane. Then again, history would explain Leliana's reasoning to feel suspicious towards that particular apostate.

Only, before Parker had the opportunity to begin her investigation through the empty corners of the palace, Josephine pulled her to the side. "I did not ask to be a part of your story," she hissed, debating on placing another slap across Parker's other cheek. "And the stunt you pulled out in the gardens was foolish! What if you fell? What if you hurt someone?" She breathed only for a pair of Orleasian women to walk by and giggle to each other.

"I can see why the Inquisition wanted her so much. She seems to be the only woman able to keep the Inquisitor in line." They whispered as Josephine blinked, scowling at Parker's victorious smirk.

"As I said, my beauty, I have been here before. They enjoy a show just as much as they enjoy a mystery." Parker plucked a caprice from her pocket that she had found somewhere on the ground. Casually she rolled it over her fingers before supposedly swapping it to the other hand. But as she uncurled the fist the coin was gone. Josephine attempted to look unimpressed, even as Parker miraculously found the caprice behind Josephine's ear. While it was not the first time the ambassador had experienced the trick, she had still been unable to solve it. "You give them both and you will never lose their interest."

"I hope that bruise still hurts in the morning," Josephine muttered as Parker gave a small chuckle, leaning forward and pecking a delicate kiss on the top of her forehead.

"Josie!" The loud squeal startled both women as they turned to find a young woman, masked, but from her accent she was not Orleasian.

"Yvette? I was wondering where you had gone off to," Josephine responded as Parker stared at the woman, searching for a relation to the name. "Park-Inquisitor, this is my youngest sister, Yvette." Yvette held out her hand as Parker politely gripped it, resting her lips in a somewhat gentlemanly fashion against her gloved knuckles.

"Tis never a poor evening when I have the wonderful company of two beautiful Lady Montilyets." The comment would certainly have made me vomit but Yvette only squealed in more excitement.

"Oh, Josie told me you were quite the poet," she cooed, cradling her hand against her chest. "Are the rumors true, though? Do you and Josie intend to elope and become fearsome pirates?"

"Yvette," Josephine groaned as Parker simply chuckled.

"Of course, I've even packed our bags. Isn't that right, _darling_?"

"Please, Parker, do not give her any more ammunition," Josephine begged, getting a soft wink from the Inquisitor. But before Yvette could dive into anymore questions Parker apologetically excused her self, remarking that she had to speak with her other advisors. In fact, she was sneaking her way up the far stairs and into the guest quarters. She was trying to see if she could find anything on Gaspard that would pin him as the assassin.


	24. Chapter 24

She carefully dug through their royal wardrobes, trying her best to ignore any unsavory sights. The actual Royal Quarters was currently being renovated and therefore the royal family had moved to the opposite side of the palace. Parker had a sneaking suspicion that any real evidence would be in the Royal Quarters. But considering she knew people would start noticing her disappearance from the party, she chose to look in there at a later time.

"She is not here," the soft voice made Parker jump from the Duchess's desk. The Duchess – the host of this party – and the Grand Duke were siblings and she wondered if they might have possibly shared any information relating to an assassination or Corypheus. But right now she was trying to figure out how the young boy had been able to sneak up on her. I was simply wondering why he had left his room at all.

"Who is not here?" Parker rested her hands on her knees, lowering herself so she was eye-level to the boy.

"The one you are looking for. She is not here," he then glanced over his shoulder. "I have to go." He turned on his heel and Parker quickly scrambled from the room. Only when she skidded into the hallway, she found it empty. She was wondering if her nerves had simply imagined him. He was simply lucky that I was too busy at the time to locate him.

Parker returned to her search, finally finding documents that seemed particularly interesting. She needed to show them to her advisors, as well as make another appearance to the party guests. The woman was doing quite a lot for one evening and so maybe my own entrance could have been a little less…dramatic. But I always felt there was an importance in first impressions.

Slowly I descended the stairs from the guest quarters, only a few moments after Parker had departed. "Well, well, what have we here?" Parker twisted on her heels to look at me. I was not much for the fashion of Orlais, but I had done my best to appease the population so that they did not try to attack me with pitchforks and torches simply because my clothes were out of season. I could only wish that was an exaggeration. Either way, I had not changed much in appearance since helping my Warden defeat the Fifth Blight. Maybe there were a few extra wrinkles at the corners of my auburn eyes and the every so often frustrating grey strand mixed in with my black waves. But I was still young, so says my Warden…as well as any wandering gaze from an Orleasian citizen.

"The leader of the new Inquisition, fabled Herald of the faith. Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of Blessed Andraste herself. What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do even you know?" Parker continued to stare at me as I was finally able to look eye to eye with her. She was quite the gorgeous woman, seeming to gain the right attributes from each parent. Her eyes were a far icier blue than I initially noticed and there was a small scar on the left corner of her jaw. It looked years old.

"I was invited," she finally responded, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned forward. "One does not decline a personal invitation to the Winter Palace, my lady." I raised a brow at her comment only to smile. If only she knew how much I had seen of her life, she might find this situation far more entertaining.

"I am Morrigan," I proceeded with my introduction, stepping past her and up to the banister that over-looked the grand staircase. "Some call me advisor to Empress Celene in matters of the arcane." Parker shifted next to me, her eyes looking out at the people but her attention was clearly directed towards me. "You have been…very busy this evening. Hunting in every dark corner of the palace. Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?"

"I do not know. Do we?" I could not contain my chuckle, resulting in Parker finally turning her head.

"You're being coy."

"I'm being careful." It was amusing to finally be on the opposite side of her conversation. Like my Warden she spoke quickly, almost seeming to not think through her words at all. When in fact each motion and breath was carefully calculated, prepared to allow for the perfect amount of leverage or persuasion where needed.

Quickly, I dug into the folds of my dress, drawing out a tarnished key and handing it to Parker. "During my own investigations I ran into a Tevinter spy. He attacked me and I was forced to end his life, but on his body I found this key. Sadly, I have spent far too long away from the Empress and I must return." Parker looked at the key, thumb feeling over the groves before shifting her gaze upwards.

"So you are going to simply give me this key and not help me?" Parker questioned as I gave a small smirk.

"Let us say I have a sense of…faith that you will be able to find what is needed." I stepped away from the banister only to pause as I looked back at Parker. "Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. What comes next I suspect will be most exciting." And then I was off to speak with the Empress. For as much work as I did outside of the city, I was just as active inside the palace. Celene lived with constant questions about the arcane and I was willing to provide answers for the simple payment of a well-guarded place to live. Sadly, I knew my time here was coming to an end. But where one opportunity ended, another tended to quickly present itself.

Parker collected her comrades, deciding that if I had been attacked, she should prepare for something similar. Certainly not unwise. From the moment they stepped forth in the space they were greeted with masses of murdered servants. No one seemed to be left to survive as Parker knelt down next to one with the least amount of blood. Carefully she pulled at their rigid limbs, extracting a crumbled piece of paper from the palm. It spoke of a pick up somewhere in the Royal Quarters, but Parker was not sure if the failed delivery of this message would change any of those plans.

Further in, a small army of Venatori, seemingly trying to clean up the mess they had made, greeted the group. Unfortunately for any staff that would be returning to the space, Parker's quick work of the Tevinters only added to the mess. Parker turned at the soft slice of a dagger piercing a skull as a retreating Venatori was knocked to the floor. A masked woman slowly approached, petite, elven, and her chin rose high unlike most eleven servants. Parker knew she was looking upon Ambassador Briala.

She eyed Parker, seeming to size her up before entering the balcony. Quickly, she discussed the current activities of the evening, revealing the death of a member of the Imperial Court – supposedly at the hand of Gaspard. Parker had seen the body as well as the overly decorative and custom knife imbedded in his chest. But she was not entirely able to believe that Gaspard was behind it. Despite his relationship with the military, there was something about killing an innocent that would change a person, unnerve them. But Gaspard had seemed calm, even empowered the last time she saw him. She was certain someone else had planted such evidence. Briala was the first of the suspects.

Briala was intent on creating an alliance between the elves of Orlais and the Inquisition, attempting to lean heavily on the two pointed ears on Parker's head. "You must have some loyalty to your own kind," she remarked casually, making Parker snicker as she crossed her arms over her head.

"As much as you might wish, Ambassador, my time with the elves was not one of acceptance. You could not honestly admit that you too would feel a sense of scorn towards an intruder like myself?" Briala stood; abstractly eye-to-eye with the Inquisitor but giving no sign that she disagreed. A victorious smirked perched itself on Parker's lips as she stepped backwards from the balcony. "But as a _person_ wishing for peace in the world…I understand your cause and I will take it into consideration as my investigation continues." And then she was gone, not allowing for any response from the elf.


	25. Chapter 25

Upon her return, though, Parker held a special item in the pocket of her coat. During her explorations she had come upon the Royal vaults. "Come upon" simply meaning that she had taken the time to break in. While she claimed it was for the importance of the investigation, I knew my own Warden did similar actions. He simply considered them as appropriate payment. Which I still deem to be fair.

But in her pocket rested an elven amulet, unique, but certainly nothing a royal of Orlais would dare to wear in the public eye. Parker had a sneaking suspicion as to why it had been tucked away as she strutted through the Grand Ballroom, ignoring the Empress's ladies-in-waiting. The Empress turned, guards immediately tensing at Parker's sudden approach onto the far balcony. But all she had to do was hold the necklace up, to expose it in the moonlight and the Empress raised her hand to call off her dogs, gesturing to the small table and chairs by the edge.

"You continue to surprise me, Inquisitor," she commented as Parker settled into the seat, resting the necklace on the center of the table.

"Predictability can get you killed; on the battlefield or in court." Celene gave a small and understanding chuckle as she gingerly reached out. Her fingers brushed the edge of the amulet, made out of Sylvanwood, and hard to find by anyone that is not an elf. "Why did I find this?"

"First," the Empress stated, returning her hands politely into her lap, "I must insist on your discretion with this information. I will answer, but only if you answer my questions in turn." Parker hesitated, looking at the amulet and then back at the Empress. I always appreciated the way women battled. It was quiet, fought only with carefully placed words rather than fists and swords. But it was also a battle few knew how to combat. Fortunately for Parker, she was just as agile on this battlefield as others.

"Answer my question first," she agreed as Celene gave a small smile before turning her attention to the amulet. A sigh passed through her lips, small but laced with enough regret to fill a room.

"Sentimentality, I suppose. The mark of a different time…a very different time." Again she paused, seeming to remember what the amulet involved. Parker knew of the affair between her and Briala and had come to her own conclusions that this once belonged to the Ambassador. She knew not of why they ended their relationship except that it possibly had to do with politics. And from the way that Celene practically caressed the object with her gaze made it clear it was not ended with light intentions. "I fear much of my knowledge of Fereldan nobles is on the surface. But I was not aware that the Trevelyan's had a daughter." There was a question in the statement, a request as to why Parker had claimed such a name at her arrival.

"I am the daughter of Lord Peter Trevelyan," she stated. "My relation to Meredith Trevelyan is non-existent and their son is only of partial blood." Celene settled back picking up on the words said between the breaths, an understanding smile appearing. "For a woman in constant danger, do you not worry about those closest to you?" Parker was attempting to ask about the assassination attempt without being so forward.

"Are you not in such dangers as well, Inquisitor? As you must, I look to those closest both for my protection and betrayal." Parker attempted to hide her annoyance; unable to gain any information she was not already aware of. Suddenly, their game was ended by an alerting cough from one of the Empress's ladies-in-waiting. Celene stood, glancing back at the amulet and then at Parker. "Do with it what you will, Inquisitor. Tis a memory I fear I cannot return to." Parker glanced at the necklace, carefully picking it up and cradling it in her palm. She could have easily tossed it from the balcony to be lost in the wilds forever. But instead she found the ambassador, handing it to Briala with a sympathetic smile as the elf pressed it gently to her chest.

"Herald, I had hoped to find you," the voice startled Parker from her train of thoughts, turning to find the Duchess by her side.

"Duchess, this gala will certainly be one for the coming generations," Parker complimented, gaining a smile and a respectful nod.

"I was hoping I might have the next dance with you, Inquisitor. I believe there are some matters we must discuss and the spies will not be able to hear us as we waltz." Parker nodded in agreement, following the Duchess onto the floor as the music began. It had been some time, but Parker still remembered the appropriate steps for the music, able to follow along and converse as well. The Duchess spoke of troubles in the palace, specifically directing the blame back at Gaspard. Again, Parker found herself hesitating to agree, but remained silent as the Duchess promised a meeting in the Royal Quarters. Apparently Gaspard's Head Captain would be waiting, ready to expose Gaspard as the traitor he was.

The dance ended, a round of applause aimed as Parker finished by dipping the Duchess and then spinning her back onto her feet. She then thanked the royal woman and retreated to her stunned advisors. "I did not know you were so proficient at dancing," Josephine admitted as Parker gave a small smirk and a shrug.

"No one ever asked. And Corypheus does not seem much like the dancing sort." Josephine gave a small chuckle before the group dove into their next plans. They were able to gain access to the Royal Quarters, allowing Parker to poke about. So far she had found evidence from both Gaspard and Briala aimed towards at least harming the political throne of Orlais. The Duchess, too, was quite suspicious and as Parker let herself into the Empress's room, she discovered they were all corrupt. Disgusting.

On Celene's bed rested a man, completely naked except for the helmet that signaled he was a chevalier. His wrists and ankles were bound to each bedpost as he struggled and strained to get free. It seemed that the Empress had tricked the man into revealing Gaspard's plan before stashing him away from the rest of the party. So she did know that Gaspard had been planning to attack, but that was with a grouping of chevaliers. One does not assassinate an Empress with a dozen armored men, tis impractical. And so Parker continued to explore, making her way through the renovating section and out one of the doors into a small courtyard.

COMMENT: Sorry, busy day yesterday, forgot to upload. No worries, I still have plenty written ahead of this. Should be able to keep a regular stream for a while if need be.


	26. Chapter 26

It was there she was met with a line of Venatori agents as the Duchess appeared on the far balcony. Despite the mask, it could not hide her pleased smirk, believing she had triumphed the hero. She spoke loud, big, filled with foolish arrogance, but Parker seemed distracted. Her chin lifted, hands sliding behind her back. It was not to reach for her weapons; instead she could feel the swell of a rift resting between her and the Duchess, her mark starting to glow. Certainly, it was meant as an added line of defense, a gift from the Duchess's new leader, Corypheus. But the tears no longer unsettled Parker; instead she had begun to find a way to draw power from them. She had found a way to turn them on her enemies.

"I simply need you out of the way long enough to strike!" It was the Duchess's final line, stepping back to begin her retreat to the main hall. Parker's attention then snapped back forward, a smirk creeping onto her features.

"Tis a shame, really. I truly enjoyed our dance and had hoped to ask you for another later in the evening. But it seems our duties have…torn us apart." Cassandra gave a heavy groan at the poor pun as Parker threw her hand into the air. Immediately the rift was torn open, an explosion sending the unprepared Venatori off their feet. The Duchess looked at Parker in horror, attempting to quickly hide it with a disgruntled frown.

"Kill her!" She screamed, dashing from the exposed balcony as Parker and her comrades were left to deal with both Venatori and demons. But unlike before, where their movements were chunky, poorly timed, and mostly independent, the team swelled in unison. They crashed over the Venatori and pushed back the demons to allow Parker to close the rift once more.

"'Torn us apart'?" Iron Bull commented as Parker set to aiding Gaspard's Head Captain to his feet. At least the Duchess had been telling the truth about him.

"It was the best that I could come up with," Parker explained.

"It sounded like you were quite proud of it, actually," Vivienne teased, the entire group getting a weird look by the Captain. But he was quick to explain Gaspard's plan, reminding Parker that this was not all about the Duchess. This party had been a way to end the civil war and the half-elf knew she would have to take care of that once the Duchess was restrained.

"What are you intending on doing?" Cassandra asked Parker as they reentered the Grand Ballroom. Immediately she caught the eye of the Duchess, giving her a knowing smile and a bow of her head. The Duchess tensed, her back going rigid, but she remained in her current conversation with her brother, Gaspard.

"I intend to end this how an Orleasian would," Parker stated softly, the pair edging around the banister as she paused at the stairs to the dance floor.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning, giving them a show." Cassandra stood there, dumbfounded as Parker casually descended the staircase. The room seemed to sense the beginning of a duel as the few dancers on the floor stopped and stepped aside, the music fading with each stride closer to the far balcony. Standing on the platform just below the Empress, the Duchess was pulled from her conversation as Parker stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Respectfully she bowed, her head turned up to keep her eyes firmly on the Duchess.

"I do believe I requested another dance with you, Your Grace," the Inquisitor cooed, as the Duchess took a step back. "Smile, Duchess, let us give them they show they have been waiting for."

"I…I know not what you speak of," she stammered, taking another step back as Parker slowly climbed two stairs.

"What was your wording again? 'I simply need you out of the way long enough to strike.'" She continued to climb, head tilted and eyes narrowed on the pale woman like a dragon preparing for the kill.

"Wh-what? You must be mistaken," the Duchess continued to stutter, trying desperately to look to her royal family members for help. But they stood there, just as entranced as the rest of the room, watching to see what would follow.

"Of course it was not you. You planned it that way, did you not? You planned to frame your own brother, Grand Duke Gaspard, for the assassination of Empress Celene." Parker let her voice boom, a gasp of shock fluttering through the room at the news. She circled the Duchess; hands perched behind the small of her back, shoulders shifted back to make her seem even taller.

"I would never do that to my own brother!" She pleaded, but it was clear in the way her voice trembled that she was losing ground. Parker paused, smirking with her back to the woman. It was time for her final move.

"But that was the point, was it not? No one would suspect the devoted sister of the Grand Duke. In fact, you had a small army of suspects that you could have easily placed the blame on. But do you wish to know how I discovered your farce?" The Duchess remained silent as Parker turned, chuckling softly as she gave a small bow of her head. "Because you failed to truly estimate my abilities, Duchess. And after your sent your Venatori dogs after me and the Inquisition, you forgot…" Parker stepped close to the Duchess. Immediately the Orleasian woman gripped her hands together, attempting to stop them from shaking. "I am very good at what I do."

"Gaspard, you must believe me, brother," the Duchess finally gasped, turning towards him. But he had stepped away, distaste on the features that could be seen.

"I believe that you would do anything in order to take the throne." Immediately, a pair of chevaliers stepped towards the Duchess, Parker moving back as they gripped her arms tightly.

"Might I request having her sent to Skyhold, Your Majesty? In order to face the judgment of Thedas as a whole." Parker turned towards Celene as the Empress gave an accepting bow of her head and the Duchess was dragged struggling and begging from the room.

Immediately a wave of booming applause sounded, but Parker and the remaining royalty knew there was more work to be done as Celene gestured for Parker to follow. They stepped out onto a side balcony, away from the party as Gaspard and Briala immediately started bickering. "Enough," Parker hissed, startling them from their discussions. At the beginning of this party any involvement of the Inquisitor in the talks would be as a simple witness. But now, with all of the evidence Parker had compiled she was unwilling to simply watch the three argue till the Breach swallowed the world.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gaspard accused, but Parker had her eyes fixed on Celene, the true leader of the conversation as she gave a hesitant sign to proceed.

"All of you are at fault. Gaspard, your Head Captain explained that you have been sneaking chevaliers into the party throughout the entire evening with the intent to overwhelm Celene and force her to yield." Gaspard scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. But Parker was far from finished. "Briala, you have been directing the servants through the palace to plant crippling information that would weaken the empire and allow you to take Celene's place over Gaspard." The elven woman muttered something in annoyance before Parker finally turned her attention on the highest power in Orlais. The woman raised her chin, daring Parker to reveal their earlier conversation. "Empress Celene…you knew about all of this. You knew what Gaspard and Briala were doing and rather than stopping them you prepared for when they made their moves. It would allow you to gain the upper hand and show the true power of the kingdom. Because of this all of you were blind to the Duchess's work. Just as your foolish civil war has blinded you to the true threat."

Silence settled between the three of them as Parker shifted onto her back leg. The table was now theirs and they all seemed to be carefully processing. "What is it you intend for us to do?" Celene finally questioned, startling Parker that she was given such an important choice.

"You are the three greatest minds in Orlais. Do not squander them over petty rivalries. We need every alliance we can in order to defeat Corypheus and the Venatori."

"You are speaking of an alliance," Briala clarified as Parker nodded.

"You simply wish for us to join hands in peace?" Gaspard scoffed, a deep frown pulling on Parker's features.

"I wish for you to put Orlais and its people, _your_ people in mind. You have created a war that tears your lands apart while another war threatens to swallow the world as a whole. I wish for peace, and only you three can bring that." She then excused herself, allowing them to deliberate alone for a while before exiting.


	27. Chapter 27

They had agreed to Parker's request, allowing Gaspard to take control of the military while Celene and Briala would control the Imperial Court and the people of Orlais. It was truly remarkable to see as the party cheered once again at the victories that were achieved that evening. But while drinks were poured and music was danced to, Parker left he ballroom.

The cool wind dusted across her face as she stepped out onto the balcony; removing the mask from her face to give it some much needed air. I watched for a moment from the doorway as she leaned against the banister, looking out over the horizon and then turning up to the Breach in the distance. Tis hard to ignore the true threat to the world with a simple party and expensive drink.

"Every noble in Orlais toasts to your name and the Inquisition, and yet you would rather stand out here. Do you tire of their celebrations so quickly?" I commented, approaching Parker as she turned slowly from her place, a tired smirk on her features.

"They ran out of punch. Scandalous," she teased as I gave a smirk of my own. Again, I observed, seeing how some of the brightness in her eyes had died since my first encounter. The Breach had aged her, not in a magical sense, but the tension and the weight of responsibility was clear against her once polished skin.

"Empress Celene has requested that I join you and the Inquisition. To offer my aid and knowledge towards the magics Corypheus might be using." In truth, Celene had made it clear that I was not to return after this, which I did not find surprising in any way. My time had ended in Val Royeaux.

"She requested? I do not wish to force you to join us, Morrigan." The words were appreciated as I gave a small chuckle and a shake of my head.

"Let me rephrase then. The knowledge I have is invaluable to you and your cause. I offer what I know in order to help you stop Corypheus. Whether Celene requested that I do so or not is of no concern to you. Just understand that I know you require it."

"How?" The short question was drawn out, a brow rose out of curiosity as I found the answer quick to my lips. Because I had been observing her. Because I had watched her through every one of her trials, seen her face and fall to Corypheus. Because I had been the one to save her in the mines and protect her on her hike from Haven. But she could not know this.

"Not all stories are exaggerated fabrications, Inquisitor," I smiled as Parker hesitated before finally turning away from the banister. Politely she bowed in my direction, a smile returning to her face.

"Then welcome to the Inquisition, Morrigan. One of our Lieutenants can give you the map to Skyhold." I nodded, though I would not need it. But now that the business with Parker had been completed, I was able to pack up what I found most important to me and make the trip to the fortress. Admittedly I was excited to begin traveling again. While I had been moving about depending on where Parker had gone, I still had a place I was required to return to. I have never been one for a defined home, especially one polished in marble and stone.

I hesitated as I exited, watching as Josephine stepped past me and onto the balcony. It seemed Parker had lost any chance of remaining alone for the evening.

"I suppose this means you won," she commented, stepping next to Parker as she looked out over Orlais. Parker chuckled, tilting her head up towards Josephine and then back down again, a shrug shifting her body against the banister.

"I suppose I will still have to sit with you for a day to go over treaties and diplomatic requests?" Josephine giggled, turning her attention away from the skyline and onto the Inquisitor, her smile fading.

"Are you alright?" She questioned, her hand reaching out to rest on Parker's back, gently running along it as a way to comfort her. Parker shifted, stretching the muscles under Josephine's hand before standing straight.

"I'm just tired. It's been a…long night," she chuckled, exhaustion clear in her voice. But then she turned, trying her best to force the exhaustion from her features and greet Josephine with a genuine smile. "I do believe I won a dance from the fair maiden, though." Josephine giggled, watching as Parker politely bowed and offered her hand.

"I would love to no matter what," she smiled, sliding her hand in Parker's as they stepped together. Gently they spun, drifting about the open space, sometimes to the music inside, other times to their own. Eventually, the waltzing stopped, the two women moving closer as Josephine tucked her chin onto Parker's shoulder, arms wrapped around her neck. Parker cuddled Josephine's head with her own, arms gripping her slim torso as they gently swayed back and forth. It was blissful for Parker, to imagine having the time for such a simple act. She would feel guilty about it later. But for now, no one had come to find them or disturb them from their dance.

It was not until late into the evening when Leliana broke their swaying with a cough. Sadly, the party was over which meant Parker was to return to her life as the Inquisitor. They walked out into the front garden, Parker's hand resting on her belly so that Josephine could comfortably slide her arm into the crook of Parker's elbow. Josephine had also started to grow tired as she yawned, resting her head on Parker's shoulder while they walked.

"Inquisitor!" Someone suddenly called, stopping Parker in her tracks as Josephine's head lifted and twisted to find who was speaking. Slowly Parker turned, she had stashed her mask partially under the blue sash around her waist, unable to wear it anymore. She looked upon another masked man; relatively old considering the grey speckled through his blonde hair. Gingerly, he pulled the mask from his own face and Parker's breath caught in her throat. Twenty years had done nothing to the man but add several wrinkles to his forehead and around his blue eyes. His smile was genuine, almost excited, as he stepped closer. "Marcy…you have grown into such a beautiful woman. The spitting image of your mother."


	28. Chapter 28

A shiver rolled down her spine; grip tight on Josephine's hand to ensure that she was not dreaming. Twenty years spent alone and fighting for her life and yet the one time she attended a royal party as an honored guest her father happened to be present. "Lord Trevelyan," Josephine greeted, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had built up between them. "I was unaware that you were attending the festivities." He chuckled, the sound making Parker twitch as childhood memories flooded her mind.

"Twas a last minute decision. I had heard rumors of a fellow Free Marcher running the Inquisition and wished to see for myself. But I had not truly believed the rumors of the Inquisitor and Herald being Marceline."

"Parker," Parker choked out, startling the pair, as she seemed to have suddenly jumped into the conversation. "It has been Parker for over two decades now. I must request it stays that way," she stated, her words sharp, meant to stab him in the belly as her father bowed his head respectfully.

"Of course, Parker."

"To you, it shall be Inquisitor or Herald." Another verbal slap across the face as Josephine tried to soothe Parker. But the half-elf could not contain the decades of angst built up towards the man.

"It is clear that surprising you was a mistake…Inquisitor. I simply wished to personally offer the assistance of the Trevelyan's."

"Darling, might we leave? The ride home will take us all evening at the least and I wish to meet my sister for tea in the morrow." The added voice had their attention shifting to an elder woman that was quick to rest her hand on Lord Trevelyan's shoulder. It was Meredith, clearly using the folds of her dress to hide the less flattering attributes twenty years could add. But behind her stood another figure, a young man with light brown and wispy hair. He was trim, well dressed, with a well-groomed beard around his chin, the color slightly darker than his hair.

"In a moment, dear, I am just finishing up a conversation with the Inquisitor." The man smiled, patting her hand as the woman narrowed in on Parker, a frown comfortably fitting the noblewoman's features.

"Marceline," she breathed, chin now raising as Parker's free hand tucked into a fist. "It seems you were able to find your way back into the eyes of nobles. I suppose you will have me to thank for that."

"Meredith," the Lord begged as Parker's left eye gave a small twitch of pent up aggression.

"Actually, it has been my worldly experiences as both a noble and an outcast that has aided me most in the Inquisition," Parker stated, voice calm but her hand had started to squeeze the blood from Josephine's fingers.

"Inquisitor," the young man in the back suddenly remarked, stepping forward as he gave a low and gracious bow. "I have heard much of you throughout Ostwick. Your cause is incredibly brave." Parker blinked at him, startled at the gracious words considering the present company.

"Ah yes, Marceline I would like you to meet _my_ son. Mycroft." Again the man bowed his head in Parker's direction as she blinked. The last time she had laid eyes on the man he had just begun stumbling about on two feet as an infant. Now he looked the image of the perfect nobleman, his shoulders back, face soft. Despite the every so often feature…he looked a lot like Parker's father.

"Father speaks much of you as well, Inquisitor," the fact that the boy had yet to fall into his mother's disrespectful habits was refreshing to Parker.

"How so?" Parker questioned, curious as to her legacy after she and her mother were forced from their home. But Meredith was distraught, seemingly bothered that her son was so civil around the woman. And why shouldn't he be? All he knew of Parker were the stories told of the Inquisition and the every so often tale that his father let slip.

"I see you have the same abilities as your mother. Cleaning up after others…distracting people from their duties." They were meant as hurtful words and instantly received a scornful look from Peter and a stunned one from Mycroft. But what bothered Parker most was how unnecessary it was to bring attention to the woman next to her. Josephine and her relationship was none of their business.

Parker stepped forward, a victorious smirk pulling onto Meredith's face, but then Josephine pulled at her, sliding her body in front as a way to protect both parties. "I assure you, Lady Trevelyan, saying the Inquisitor has cleaned up Thedas is heavily generalizing her acts."

"My, my," Meredith cooed, "she does have you on quite the leash, does she not? You are fortunate you two cannot bear children. It will make it easier to walk away when you finally open your eyes, child." Parker pushed against Josephine but the Antivan did not move.

I have to admit; I always found Josephine's politeness to be quite astounding. She had a massive amount of patience that I had never seen before from someone that simply used her voice as her weapon. But at Meredith's words…her patience had snapped.

"Lady Trevelyan, I fear I do not understand your disappointment in the triumphs of the Inquisitor. In fact, if there is any credit you should receive it is for dumping the poor child onto the streets as you had. For without it, she would not have become the Herald that Thedas so desperately needed." Meredith's smile faltered as Josephine stepped closer, the argument stirring up interest in the few remaining party members. "But I find your curiosity in our personal lives of particular interest. How I see it is that you believe me to be some sort of uneducated scribe. Simply because there could be no way for the Inquisitor to earn my attention if I was anything more, yes?" Meredith pursed her lips, trying to hold back words as Josephine continued. "And while I never choose to boast about my triumphs, I feel you are the one that needs to be educated. I am Josephine Cherette Montilyet, the eldest child of the Montilyet family. I am the head of house for my family and with the help of the Inquisitor I was able to remove a century old shipping exile on my family's trading routes. I joined the Inquisition as their ambassador after leaving my position as the Ambassador for the Antivan Royals. My credentials and accomplishments separate me from even the highest of scribes."

Meredith attempted to look unimpressed, rolling her eyes behind her mask. Parker had started to show the sign of a smirk, but Josephine was not finished with her strike. "I watched Inquisitor Trevelyan sacrifice her life for the Inquisition and then lead us to Skyhold. She has defeated dragons and armies of Tevinters and demons. And yet I have never met a hand as gentle and as caring as Parker's." Josephine's voice softened slightly, her formal tone falling as a content smile drifted onto her features. "My affections towards her do not stem from foolish past squabbles or heroic acts. My affections towards Parker are because no matter her titles I am treated as an equal. As she treats everyone. Perhaps she learned it from her father…a skill I can only hope developed in your son. For he will make a far better Lord than whatever it is you have to offer."

The entire crowd was in silence, the only break being Leliana signaling that they must depart, a shadow of a smile on her lips. Josephine led them from the small circle, whispers building as they headed towards the small parade of horses waiting at the end of the gates. Josephine was rushing, the hardened look she had once held falling to disbelief that she had said any of that to such a massive crowd.

"Wait, Inquisitor! Lady Montilyet!" Mycroft called, breaking from his parents' sides and making the women turn again. "I would like to apologize for my mother. She…is not well," he admitted, glancing back at the scornful woman over his shoulder. "But I would like to formally extend a personal alliance from my mother's family, the Couslands. While my father still holds control over the Trevelyan name I am legally the last in line to hold power of the Cousland's lands and resources. I would like to offer them entirely to the Inquisition's efforts." Josephine smiled, quickly following up that she would be sending him a letter stating their requests.

I have to admit that I had never considered My Warden's family after the events of the Blight. He had left it behind, believing the murder of his immediate family had been the end of the line. Because he was now a Warden, he no longer had legal ownership of his family's lands and as coincidence had it, they now fell upon Parker's stepbrother.

The moment the couple stepped out of view of the palace gates Parker firmly pressed her lips against Josephine's. She pushed tight, the ambassador giving a small squeak in reply from such a passionate display. Again, Leliana cleared her throat to return their attention to the need to leave. Parker gave a nervous smile and a lick of her lips, swiftly straddling her stead moments later. Josephine was still dazed but they were able to begin their return to Skyhold. A remark was made on my location but not taken into much account. Not that I minded.

COMMENT: Again, sorry on the delay. I genuinely just keep forgetting to post in the morning. Then again, I am semi delaying in hopes I'll get much further ahead of this than I am. But we shall see. Enjoy c:


	29. Chapter 29

It was the afternoon by the time everyone had returned and taken several hours to catch up on much-needed sleep. Parker had settled herself out in the gardens, a quiet place filled with people too fearful to approach her. I could see why she enjoyed coming here to read. Though from the looks of the documents in her hands, it was not for any sort of enjoyment.

"You do not seem scary," the boy from the palace cooed, distracting the Inquisitor as her attention snapped up to him. But she did not seem bothered, for even that surprised as a smile pulled at her cheeks and she carefully set the papers onto an empty space on the bench.

"And why would I be?" She questioned, her voice surprisingly respectful despite speaking to a child.

"Mother said you were scary. But you just seem…sad," Parker's smile fell as I took that opportunity to step forward, my hand gently combing the boy's soft brown hair back.

"Kieran, are you bothering the Inquisitor?" Parker stood quickly, mouth open to answer for him.

"Of course not, mother. Have you seen what's on her hand?" I smirked, habit making my fingers float through his hair again as his head tilted up. Large green eyes met mine, a similar sparkle of magic resting in the color like it did in my amber gaze. But in truth, I was staring upon the mirror image of his father. He would be strong like him, I had no doubts.

"I did," I responded, hand finally falling to his shoulder. "But I do believe tis time for you to return to your studies, little man." An expected moan echoed from Kieran but he obeyed after I rested a soft kiss on the top of his head. Parker simply observed the entire display, a privilege I believe she deserved considering what I had done during my own time.

"I was not aware you had a son," she commented, simply surprised as I chuckled.

"Nor should you. Few in Val Royeaux new his relation to me. Many believed him to simply be a noble's well-mannered son. He is a curious boy, for certain, but harmless. At least for now." My comments were made to the side, as if to remind myself of the future Kieran had laid out before him.

"Will his father be joining us?" Twas not an unreasonable question but I still found myself laughing and shaking my head.

"No, he will not. His father raised Kieran for some time, but events forced us to part. His appearance would either mean the world is in far more danger than I anticipated…or that he was victorious." I could see Parker begging to question my unspecific answers but she held steady. Again, her own past had given her the gift of understanding boundaries, a restraint that I rewarded with a more substantial response. "You might know him as the Hero of Ferelden. A lofty title, though he wears it well." Her brow cocked, a withdrawn action of intrigue and surprise.

"The stories of him mentioned an apostate lover," Parker remarked, only to laugh, "Though I know all too well the dangers of stories. Does this mean you know Leliana?" My lips pursed at the name, huffing and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes…I do. Though probably not on the terms she would like, and I refuse to speak at all about any more red velvet." Parker's face furrowed and I waved off the remark. "The Fifth Blight began in the Korcari Wilds, my home at the time. I was dragged into my Warden's quest. I had intended to use it as nothing more than a way to see the world."

"And I am assuming you found more than you were expecting?"

"Evidently. I never expected to find someone that I see as an equal," I glanced over my shoulder, watching Kieran read and take notes from a large text. A soft smile, a proud smile, pulled on my features as I turned my attention back to Parker. "He is a good partner, and a good father. Once Corypheus has been defeated and the Breach sealed I have every intention of joining him again. Kieran misses him dearly." Parker's face fell into a disgusting look of "awe" as if staring at an infant mutt. My threshold for such talk had officially been reached. "And now I pray we discuss something else, lest these honeyed words make me vomit."

We continued to discuss our future plans, the majority of them involving me diving into the expansive libraries in Skyhold as well as my own collection. Parker spoke to me about the orb and I was quick to identify it as being elven, which made me even more curious as to how Corypheus was able to get his hands on it. Not to mention, how an elf such as Solas that prided himself on his adventures through the Fade, was unaware of such a device. But until Parker was able to deal with the situation with the Grey Wardens there was not much else we had as a lead. Corypheus had disappeared after Haven and so far he had not emerged. His interest in elven artifacts, though, had me wrestling with a curious hypothesis.

As exciting as Parker's life seemed to be, though, I discovered there was also quite a bit of waiting involved. Her advisors were not simply there to offer their opinions on different matters. They worked heavily on gaining Intel, soldiers, and allies while Parker went out to take care of the dirty work. But on one day, the last thing Parker seemed interested in was work.

"Careful," Sera hissed, holding the legs of the chair still as Parker balanced dangerously on the back. She reached high to the tip of the door, gracefully balancing a half full bucket of water on small ledge they had created by slightly opening the door. Josephine would surely kill her, or at least grumble spitefully.

"Okay, I got it," Parker whispered, slowly easing herself back down onto the floor as the two returned the chair to its place and then headed towards the war room. Giggling like little children, they hugged the door, opening it just enough to see the trap they had set.

In Parker's down time she was constant in keeping up with her comrades. Some times – such as with Vivienne – it was just a conversation, but for her more active friends, like Sera, it was all about causing as much mischief as possible. A roll the naturally sarcastic half-elf easily fell into.

Hissing whispers for silence at one another, the sound of an approaching Josephine echoed from the Great Hall. Holding their breaths they watched as they door was pushed slightly open, the bucket beginning to tilt, and then it paused. Josephine continued her conversation for a moment in the small alcove before continuing forward. Time seemed to slow for the two mischievous girls as the bucket tipped, perfectly rotating to pour water on the top of Josephine's head before clattering to the floor. Josephine screeched – considering the water was not the warmest – as Leliana tried her best not to snicker.

"Sera!" She shouted, water dripping from the end of her nose and soaking into her expensive clothing. Leliana offered the woman her handkerchief before shifting around her and approaching the far door, raising a brow right in Parker's direction. Sera and Parker looked at one another.

"Should we make a run for it?" The elf whispered as Parker looked back towards Josephine who was frantically dabbing at her face and clothes. There was no running from this, especially if Leliana had seen her.

Carefully the two women exposed themselves, gaining Josephine's disgruntled attention. "Parker, do not tell me this was _your_ idea." Parker gave an uneasy smile as Sera immediately made a run for the door, sliding out just before Josephine had the chance to catch the weasel. It would not matter for she still had Parker.

"I shall leave you two to it then," Leliana puffed, passing Parker and giving her a wink before continuing to the war room. Parker continued to stand there, looking like any child ready to be scolded.

"Do you think this is funny?" Josephine spat, now dabbing the soaked cloth against her hair, a small shiver starting to settle in.

"What happens if I say yes?" Parker did her best to hide a snicker as a frown deepened on Josephine's features, making Parker's snicker shift into an uncomfortable cough. "Shall we go get you a larger towel," she offered, stepping close and anxiously leading Josephine from her office and up to Parker's quarters. The moment the door to the Great Hall closed Josephine began to snap wildly at Parker, the ever so often word filled with a chilled stutter.

"Do you not understand the image that you must exude to the rest of the world? What if that had not been Leliana? What if it had been a noble looking for a reason to aid the Inquisition?" Parker bowed her head, handing off a thick and warm towel to Josephine. She wiped at herself again, Antivan curses sliding into her words as she turned her back to Parker, gesturing to the buckles and ties on her clothes. "Also, Parker, this is silk and leather. Neither of which should get wet." Parker helped her remove the expensive clothing, leaving Josephine in her small clothes as she plopped herself onto the couch in front of the fire. Tightly Josephine wrapped the towel around her shoulders, Parker stepping behind her and gently pulled at the clips in her hair. Wet waves fell from the bun, cascading down the back of the chair. Parker was remaining oddly quiet during all of this. "And did you have to use such frigid water?" She described the temperature with a small shiver.

There was a pause, Josephine glancing up at Parker in preparation for an answer. It was then Parker simply chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head. Confusion joined her look of annoyance.

"It was just a small trick, my lady, nothing more. I have been sitting around and waiting for the reports from Redcliffe to come back. Sera came to me offering a break. At least it was simply water, Sera wanted to use mud." Josephine turned her face back towards the fire, gripping the towel tighter as Parker gave a frustrated huff. Slowly she rounded the sofa, settling down next to Josephine as the woman looked away. "Hey," she reached for her chin, forcing it to turn back towards the half-elf. "I am sorry that we did that. But while I expected some sort of outburst from you this…seems like there is more to it." Josephine looked down, rolling her lips together as if to hold back the words building in her chest.

Their adventures were reaching a point of climax. I had been fortunate with My Warden that our climax ended with the triumphant defeat of the Archdemon. But it was clear things would not be so simple (so to speak) for Parker and Josephine. Every day they were dealing with greater and greater challenges. The strain of such events was evident on both of their faces.

"Tis nothing…" Josephine finally puffed, "I just keep thinking about what you and Hawke have discovered about the Grey Wardens. They are almost never involved unless things have truly gone wrong."

"Well, there is a massive hole in the sky and a possible Archdemon flying about. I would consider that as things going wrong," Parker remarked, winning a small smile from Josephine.

"I know, but it still makes me nervous. And…" she paused, adjusting her towel again as Parker took the opportunity to slide her hands around Josephine's shoulders. The ambassador casually nuzzled into the Fereldan woman's chest, eyes firmly resting on the crackling fire. "With everything occurring, my parents have started to worry and so they have begun to…search for a suitor."

"What? Why? Do they not know we are courting one another?" There was a pause, long enough for a frown to develop on Parker's face. "They do know of us, yes?" Again, Josephine paused, finally giving a long exhale.

"I have been busy and…and I have not found reason to tell them. I wanted to wait till all of this was over in case…in case," she stopped, head turning down as Parker discovered Josephine's worries. Josephine's explanation seemed somewhat understandable, though still slightly upsetting considering her proud display back at the Winter Palace. Parker was amazed to discover that the only people in Thedas that did not seem to know were Josephine's own parents. Even Parker's father knew. But one comes to curious conclusions when their heart rests so closely to another's. The fear of losing them can be…paralyzing. And Josephine's partial confession left them in silence, the two simply resting close to one another as they waited for time to dry Josephine's clothes.


	30. Chapter 30

"I had quite the intriguing conversation with your advisor, Parker." Dorian the Tevinter remarked as he stretched over the checkered table to defiantly move a piece into a black square. The two commonly spent their free time out in the gardens, playing chess and attempting to best one another. Strategically, Dorian was better considering several years of well-trained classes made him very apt at the game. But Parker had her own skill of simple life experience. There were times it aided her, and times it did not. Considering the contorted expression on her features and the small grunt of acknowledgement I would say she was not doing too well. Dorian simply laughed, leaning back in the chair again with a flamboyant flip of his hair. "'Dearest Josephine,' I said, 'whatever has you so flushed and distracted,' I added." His retold words pulled Parker's attention from the board after she made her move. "And you know what she did?" He continued, moving another piece and knocking over Parker's regal king to claim victory. The half-elf fell back with a frustrated huff as Dorian continued. "She dropped. Her. Pen. Bravo Inquisitor."

I too had noticed it in the advisor. It was subtle at times and over-bearing for others. She was truly infatuated with the Inquisitor and from how unnaturally quiet Parker was on such a topic it was clear the feelings were returned. A sickeningly sweet prospect.

"Mother Giselle came to speak with me," Parker noted, avoiding the previous topic and beginning to set the pieces up again as Dorian gave a disgruntled huff. The pair did not get on well, simply from the fact of Mother Giselle sticking her nose far deeper in Dorian's business than was necessary. "She gave me a letter, address from you father and requesting a meeting at the Redcliffe tavern."

"Of course he would send a messenger. Could not bloody do it himself," Dorian scoffed, pouting like a small child as Parker finally shifted back from the reset table.

"It says he just wants to talk," slowly she reached into her back pocket, withdrawing the folded parchment and handing it to the mage. He examined it like it might bite him at any moment, scanning the words with a heavy frown.

"What it sounds like is a trap, sent to drag me back to Tevinter."

"Or it is your father simply trying to reach out," Parker offered, seemingly feeling her own guilt towards her recent family reunion.

"Ha, you would like that would you not? You would like to fix me like you fix all of Thedas. Beat it hard enough with a stick till I give in?" Dorian jested, making Parker stand abruptly to her feet, dusting off the front of her trousers.

"I would like for you to be happy," the comment was short, gentle, and left Dorian with a surprised expression on his features. "If you want me to come with you I can. Otherwise, I pray you reconsider." Dorian looked back down at the note, giving a small sigh as he returned his gaze back to Parker.

"That was not fair of me. I apologize. Perhaps, if you are willing to accompany, I would risk the encounter."

By the next day the pair had arrived in Redcliffe, the Tevinter far more fidgety than normal. Their ride had been in silence, one Parker seemed to respect as Dorian attempted to collect his thoughts. He had imagined it to be nothing more than an ambush meant to drag him away, but there was the small nagging sensation that his father could truly be waiting behind the door.

"This place is empty," Dorian noted as they entered the silent tavern. Despite the events to with the mages, Redcliffe was still filled with refugees, making Parker curious as to how such a central hub had been emptied.

"Hello, Dorian." The pair turned towards the voice, finding a mage dressed in robes with Dorian's raven black hair and sculpted nose. Immediately Dorian's hand tightened into a fist, an electric crack of pent up aggression curling over his knuckles.

"You must be Dorian's father," Parker introduced, stepping beside Dorian and attempting to soothe him with a small touch on his bicep.

"And you must be the Inquisitor. I had not intended for you to bring such company, Dorian."

"Of course you didn't. The same reason you could not just find me at Skyhold. Imagine the political audacity surrounding a Tevinter Magister visiting the Inquisition! I am surprised you were even able to arrive without causing another bloody war."

"Dorian…" the man breathed, pain in his voice as Parker glanced at his frustrated son.

"At least listen to him, Dorian," Parker requested.

"Certainly. Go on, father, explain to the Inquisitor why you are here." The older gentleman opened his mouth, but Dorian would not let him respond as he shifted his gaze towards Parker. "I prefer the company of men," he explained, looking back at his father, "and because I refused to become your fucking legacy you…you tried to change me." The anger in his voice dissipated into pure disappointment, a small quiver caught in his throat. He almost looked child-like. Like I had the day my mother had shattered my mirror. Parents were meant to protect as well as to accept, a trait I never truly knew of until Kieran came.

"Wait…what do you mean? How did you try to change him?" Dorian's father bowed his head, giving a tired sigh.

"He wished for a strong line to take his place. I was perfect, all except for one thing."

"You had a bright future before you, Dorian. If I had known what I had done would have sent you to the Inquisition…"

"What you did had nothing to do with my _choice_ to join the Inquisition! I chose to join because it was the right thing to do. He…he taught me that, father. _He_ taught me that blood magic was wrong!" His father looked away at the mention of what I could only assume to be a past lover.

"You tried to use blood magic on your only son for the sake of lineage?" Parker interjected. "And I assumed my own family life was enough of a mess!"

"It was what was best…"

"No, what is best is supporting your son no matter what. You do not simply throw him out in the cold because he was born a certain way!" Parker's sudden aggression even surprised Dorian. "Dorian is an fabulous mage as well as an amazing person. It should not matter who he chooses to share his bed with, nor should it ever matter."

"Parker," Dorian breathed, now resting his hand on her shoulder to hold the woman at bay. It was as if Dorian's father had melted away and her own father stood in his place. She was angry, unnecessarily so, and had seemed to open Dorian's own eyes to the issues at hand.

"I just wish to talk, Dorian." His father finally uttered as Dorian turned towards him, a tired sigh falling from his lips.

"Very well…" The two men left Parker to her own thoughts, ascending a set of stairs to a more private area. Parker settled herself onto a bar stool, reaching over to grab herself a bottle of whatever was behind the counter. Maybe it had been best that this man was not her own father. What would shouting gain? But for her whole life she had felt angry, abandoned, and frightened. Every choice she made was to be made on her own with no sense of helpful guidance. A small push in the right direction was all she had needed at times. At least Dorian had been given such a chance. And the moment he returned with his somber expression on his features Parker knew that while the conversation had not solved all issues, it had been a start.


	31. Chapter 31

From there, Parker and her comrades headed off into the sandy Western Approach to meet with Hawke and Loghain. They stood upon an old Tevinter structure, seeing people in the distance that Loghain described as Grey Warden mages. Parker, like myself, had her reservations about Grey Warden mages. They were given the freedom to use their magic at will, which was certainly beneficial, but they were not given the necessary schooling for such freedoms. My Warden had watched as other Wardens crumbled to the temptations of blood magic and yet he had also involved himself in such a ceremony with me. The issue of blood magic was not the use of blood; it was the use of the magic drained from it. And Grey Wardens seemed to be the worst of those that considered themselves blood mages.

They swarmed the structure, discovering that things were worse than initially anticipated. A Tevinter mage stood as their leader, praising and supporting their need to add to the piles of dead Wardens. It was a sickening site as mages bound themselves to all manner of demons. At Parker's arrival the man was quick to reveal his ultimate plan with the Wardens by controlling their very leader, Clarel. He had convinced her that this was necessary in order to stop Corypheus. She was to lead the entirety of the Orleasian Wardens into the Deep Roads in order to destroy the remaining Old Gods before they had a chance to rise.

Only fools would see sense in such reasoning; fools that knew nothing of the darkness that existed the Deep Roads. But fear can haunt one even so strong as a Warden-Commander.

Parker tried to stop him as he retreated but his small army of mages held them back, allowing his escape. Loghain explained that the only notable structure in the distance was the Grey Warden fortress known as Adamant. He and Hawke agreed to scout out the following area to be sure before the Inquisition joined. Parker knew that they would need to appropriately prepare for such a strike. For it would surely cost their forces much to simply get through the front gate.

"Shouldn't you be helping plan the attack or something?" Varric asked, joining Parker at the large empty table in the tavern. Few people actually knew the face of the Inquisitor, but many still seemed to sense her power and avoided her as much as possible.

"I'm taking a break while they bicker. Josephine should be coming to drag me back soon," she puffed, giving a large yawn and a rub at the back of her neck. Sleep had not been her friend as of late. All of her dreams continued to toss her about the Fade like a rag doll, dashing her through memories that she thought long forgotten.

"So how wrong do you think this one is going to go?" He jested as Parker gave a tired smirk, shifting herself in her seat as she finished off the last of her drink.

"I think we'll be able to get through the front door. But I would not be surprised if some part of Corypheus appeared and threw me back into the Fade. It would certainly put a halt on our progress." At that the door opened, exposing the Antivan ambassador as Parker gave another heavy sigh. "Unfortunately, I am not sure how to work that into the plans," she finished, beginning to pull herself to her feet.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. Besides, maybe they'll throw you into the good part of the Fade, relive all of that fun stuff you miss," Varric chuckled. Suddenly Cole appeared on the table, his legs crossed and making Parker jump slightly. It was easier as a mage to sense where Cole was at times but still startling to find him suddenly glancing over one's shoulder.

"Just one quick run. I won't be long. Tis a dry night out and the guards should be too focused on the party to notice me." He started, quoting memories that were not his own. Parker stiffened as Josephine joined her side, gently gripping her tunic to pull her towards the door.

"Cole…stop," the Inquisitor requested.

"Crying, soft, stifled. The sound of wood against wood makes me cringe. It comes from Ma but she should have been asleep by now. Why is she crying?" He continued as Parker's hand tightened into a fist. "Clatter, harsh, like knives in my ears mixed with the sour sound of twisting rope-" Parker lunged for him, gripping his shirt in her fist. But suddenly he was gone; appearing several feet away as Parker swung a punch towards him. Again Cole disappeared, now behind her.

"I said stop!" She shouted, the entire Tavern's attention turned on them.

"But you have such pain. Such sadness. I only wish to help. To make you forget."

"Maybe I do not want to!" She screamed, breathing heavily as a startled expression fell on Cole's face. Quickly Varric stepped between them, his hand resting on the knife that Parker had suddenly drawn from her belt.

"Why don't we all calm down a little?" He offered, glancing back at Cole, "Now Cole, while I'm sure Parker appreciates the offer…not everyone wants your help." He explained, as if speaking to a small child. "And Parker, it's best not to point knives at friends, yes?" Josephine slid her hand down Parker's arm, gripping the fist around the knife and carefully pulling it free.

"Come, Leliana and Cullen are waiting for us," she whispered, pulling at Parker's shoulder as the squabble was broken. She was shaking slightly in Josephine's grasp, the ambassador debated on questioning her on the event. But from the way that Parker turned her face away, it was clear she did not intend to expand on the argument.


	32. Chapter 32

Their plans were simple. They were to throw the force of the Inquisition at the walls of Adamant in order to allow Parker and her friends to squeeze inside. Parker's features had hardened not only from Cole's speech in the tavern but also from the realization of what this would involve. If she were to fail, if she could not convince the Grey Warden's to retreat then more blood would be shed. Certainly, she believed in the strength of the Inquisition in comparison to the Grey Wardens – as did I – but tis never easy to waste lives.

They climbed through the hole smashed into the thick wooden door. The front courtyard was filled with a mixture of Inquisition soldiers, Grey Wardens, and demons. "Inquisitor, Clarel should be in the main part of the fortress. Hawke has gone ahead to aid your soldiers on the walls. I suggest we get there as quickly as possible," Loghain remarked, leaning out of the way to avoid a flying arrow. Parker responded with a quick nod, the group charging up a multitude of stairs to get onto the walls of Adamant.

Parker seemed unnaturally focused. On most occasions she would frequently jest and toy with her fellow comrades despite being in the middle of battle. But perhaps she truly understood the importance of this event…or the events to come.

She did what she could to save as many Grey Wardens as possible. Loghain had remarked that there was a chance that not all Wardens wished to follow Clarel. And he was right. Once a group of Wardens were given the option to retreat to safety over dying to a lost cause they agreed. Out of all of this, I admit I was surprised my own Warden had not emerged from the shadows. Only concreting his true focus. If he were here, Parker surely would find him at the very center.

"Clarel, stop!" Parker shouted as she charged into the final courtyard, catching the attention of the few remaining Grey Wardens. Up on a ledge stood the Warden-Commander beside the Tevinter mage. He frowned, seeming to now understand the difficulty involved in ridding the world of the Inquisitor.

"You are too late, Inquisitor! The ritual is almost complete!" He cheered down at her as Parker turned her attention to the mages. There was fear, but it was mixed with hope. The few that remained in control of their own minds looked at Parker as a way to stop all of this and save them.

"Clarel, you have to listen to me! He follows Corypheus! Once you complete this ritual he intends to take your mind!" The Warden-Commander looked at Parker before turning her attention to the Tevinter. She was hardened by years of war but her leadership could not hide the terror in her eyes.

"Is this true?" She breathed towards the mage as he quickly scoffed.

"What does it matter? We intend to stop the Blights once and for all. If this is the sacrifice that must be made then it is the Warden's duty to make it," he announced.

"Please, you must listen to me!" Parker begged, looking at all of the men and women that had given up everything to simply be tossed into the darkness. The Wardens were an interesting group, filled with all manner of people. Many were lucky to be part of it, for others it was their destinies. But even then they had to find their way in their new lives and few were able to rise to meet it. "I have no quarrel with the Wardens," Parker continued to explain; slowly sheathing her weapons despite her comrades' surprised looks. Risky act, certainly. "I have saved those that wish to retreat. We have only come to stop you from making a terrible mistake."

Silence made the echoes of the battlefield outside the walls boom around them as a dark-skinned man stepped forward. "Some of those people were my friends but now…now they are nothing but husks."

"Do not let her place false fear into your hearts, Wardens!" Clarel shouted, a weak attempt to regain control of the conversation as Hawke stepped forward. She had joined them on their fight across the walls. Hawke was quite a remarkable woman. For Hawke was a hero, not because she was chosen by the Maker nor because of the blood in her veins, she was a hero because the world needed her to be.

"He is not afraid. You are. You're afraid you convinced these brave men and women to die for nothing!" Again silence settled as the Tevinter's patience seemed to snap at the sound of a rumble in the distance.

"No matter, Inquisitor! My master told me of your inevitable arrival and sent a gift for you!" He threw his hand into the air, casting a bright red light as a roar joined the rumbles that fell from the clouds. Corypheus's dragon followed, bearing down on them as the courtyard scattered, the mage running for safety with Clarel quick in tow.

"We have to get to Clarel," Parker shouted, barely deflecting a swing from a demon before diving her knife deep into its belly.

"Have they ever listened to you the first time?" Hawke asked as they raced up a nearby set of stairs, attempting to outrun the dragon's magical breath.

"Must I really answer that question?" Parker retorted, making Hawke give a sharp snicker as they skidded around a corner, barely avoiding another wave of red magic.

"No, I suppose you do not."

They pushed onward, coming upon a bridge to find the mage on his back with Clarel standing victoriously above him. But she did not look satisfied. She had been betrayed, she had watched as her emotions were twisted and used against her. Used to sacrifice the very innocents that trusted her.

But just as she was about to land a final swing the dragon swoop down from the sky, catching her in one of its claws and flinging her to the ground. "Clarel!" Parker shouted, attempting to run towards her only for Cassandra to pull her out of the way. The dragon landed, viciously biting down on the Warden-Commander. But she refused to give in, sending a final pulse of magic into the stone bridge that made it crack and explode.

Immediately Parker and her comrades were tossed into the air, scattered across the crumbling bridge. The dragon fell into the massive chasm below as Parker tried to clamber to her feet, diving to the edge of the bridge to grab for Loghain. But she was not fast enough and soon everyone was falling into the dark hole. All Parker could think to do was contort the rifts as she had all those other times before in hopes of somehow saving her friends.

COMMENTS: Here you all go, lovelies! I know it's been forever but my muse for this story has finally returned. Not that it ever left I just needed a break for a while. With that being said, I have written this story (and Never Again) whilst playing the game to ensure I put parts in that I want in there. Unfortunately, upon starting up DAI again I noticed there are a bunch new DLCs and I would love to add them in to the story if I can. Only a few of them are only on the PS4. Which pissed me off. So do you know what I did? I bought it again...on PS4 with all of the add-ons #noshame. I'll keep writing, but I've reached a point in which I really want to be sure I include some things and lines before proceeding. Just because maybe you all want to know even more of my excuses, heh. Any who. I'm coming back to a lot of my unfinished stories (check out Good People Bad Mistakes that I just finished) and Never Again is still on the top of my list. Thank you for reading and sticking around! Enjoy!


	33. Chapter 33

Her eyes snapped open as a familiar shiver trickled down her spine. A green glow bounced off floating rocks and plateaus, the sight making her shift up from her place. "What the…" she trailed off, spinning around in her spot as each of her comrades, including Loghain and Hawke, climbed into view.

"Well," Hawke puffed, adjusting her fanciful armor, "if this is the Afterlife the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Maker's bosom."

"We are in the Fade," Solas stated from behind, "physically in the Fade. How fascinating," he purred, looking around as Varric grumbled to his feet.

"By the Stone, I really need to stop hanging around people like you, Parker."

"What about me?" Hawke pouted, making the dwarf give an uneasy chuckle.

"You're fine. At least you don't drag me into Fade rifts."

"I only start wars in your home city," Hawke noted, making Varric smirk again as they turned back to Parker. Her attention was aimed at the sky, a mess of swirling grey clouds showing what looked like a Breach similar to the one in their world.

"There was a rift in the courtyard, yes?" Parker asked the group as they gave a small nod, not entirely sure what the half-elf was leading to. "Then maybe we can get out by returning through that." She pointed towards it, "It does not look that far."

"Shouldn't have said that," Varric puffed, letting Parker lead them up a small stony ramp. "Can I just mention how uncanny it is that we predicted this?" He noted, but no one made a response as a figure appeared before them.

She should not have been there, it was quite literally impossible. And if it truly was who she appeared to be…then my opinion towards the late Divine would have altered severely.

"Divine Justinia…" Cassandra breathed, mouth hanging open as the elderly woman gave a low bow of her head. She looked like she had the day of the Conclave, dressed in her appropriate garb with the familiar old lady smile on her face. But Parker did not seem convinced, making her squint and tilt her head to try and see past the illusion.

"You cannot really be her, can you?" Parker asked as Justinia gave a gentle chuckle.

"The Fade is only home to spirits and demons…while we may walk among them now there is no way she could have lingered for so long and be untouched by its mysteries." Solas responded inquisitively but Justinia seemed to pay no mind as she stepped towards Parker.

"I am here to give you aid," she explained. "This is the land of the Nightmare, home to the very creature that feeds off of each of our fears. You will have to combat them in order to reach your goal. But this place also holds memories long forgotten, from both the Conclave and further into your past."

"You mean I might be able to remember how I got this mark?" Parker gestured to her hand, the scar giving a dull glow.

"Among other things. But you must understand…the Nightmare will play with your mind and try to break you. You must remember that these visions are not real and that they cannot hurt you unless you let them." Justinia stated firmly as Parker looked towards a nearby break in the rocky structure. The scenery was scattered with things from her mind, tables and chairs from Skyhold and Haven, statues from Val Royeaux and more. Parker tried to ignore the building anxiety for what awaited her in the distance.

"Are you the Divine?" Cassandra stuttered out, catching Parker's attention again to see a motherly smile from Justinia.

"In time you shall see," she responded before gesturing ahead of her to try and move the group along. They hesitated; rationally unsatisfied with the answers given, but followed once Parker began to walk. The half-elf could feel the cringe of panic in the air and the debilitating sense of defeat seeping into the stones from generations of fear. This was a powerful demon they had come upon, and one even the Inquisitor was not sure she was prepared for.

 _Ah, we have a visitor._ Came a booming voice from above them. Parker jumped, drawing her blades and preparing for a fight that never came. Instead, a echoing chuckle followed. _Some silly little girl has come to find the nightmares I have so kindly taken from her._ Parker tried to ignore it, tried to ignore how his words felt like claws digging into her mind. _You think the pain will make you stronger?_ It continued as they rounded a corner and Parker stopped. She looked upon her mother's door like she had in so many of her nightmares. _What fool filled your mind with such drivel?_

And then the Fade seemed to disappear around her as her old home drifted into the scenery. "Parker, what is going on? Why have we stopped?" Cassandra asked, looking around as if she did not see the old wooden beams and walls or hear the scuffling behind the door. Hesitantly Parker reached towards the knob, her fingers brushing along the metal handle and latch.

"We are…I am home…" she breathed, seeming to confuse the group more. Suddenly there was a loud clatter and Parker felt her friends disappear around her as she began frantically pulling at the locked handle. "No! Mama, please!" She shouted, shaking at the metal before finally stepping back and kicking her heel into the wood. It did not budge, the sound of struggling rope echoing between each of Parker's kicks. The heel planted a solid dent into the door, a sudden crack in the wood weakening it enough for her to shift and slam her shoulder into it.

She burst into her mother's room and gasped, collapsing onto her knees. Dressed in the evening moonlight was her mother, suspended from the ground by the rope around her neck. She was limp, swaying softly back at forth as Parker shook her head. For so many years Parker had refused to remember such a moment. To see that her mother had given up on life, given up on her, without so much as a goodbye.

"Why did you not say anything," she sobbed, crawling slowly towards her mother's hanging feet. Pitifully she gripped the bare soles, resting her damp cheeks against the cool skin. "I could have done something…anything," she wept, quoting old words and turning her head up to see her mother's blank expression. False hope had her on her feet, wiping at her tears as she grabbed for a knife and sliced at the rope. Instantly the elven body crumbled to the floor, Parker doing her best to catch her as she cradled the woman into her chest.

Her mother was far smaller than Parker at this time, her hair a copper tone and filled with luscious waves. She looked sickly and unnatural with the rope still tight around her neck, the skin red and raw. Parker gripped her tighter, as if her own frantic heartbeat would return some life to her mother. "You left me all alone," she whispered, face buried into her mother's hair as she tried to collect all of her mother's stiff limbs into her arms. The Blight had never been involved with her mother's death. Parker had left Ferelden even before the battle of Ostagar, but imagining her mother dead from the chaos of the Blight was so much easier than this. For so many years she felt as much at fault as she believed her father was.

"Parker, what are you doing!" Echoed someone's voice but Parker was not listening. Sounds of fighting mixed with the dull noises. Parker should have been alert, worried about her comrades. But she could not pull away. She continued to grip her mother, rocking back and forth and muttering about how sorry she was.

"You never said goodbye," she breathed.

"You must know I love you more than the sun itself. I see you shine brighter than any star and strive to reach further than the moon. Even if you do not. But I have also failed you. I cannot continue to live knowing that I was responsible for destroying your chance for greatness." Parker pulled in a small sniffle, turning towards the voice to find Justinia reading from a dirty piece of parchment.

"Wh-where did you get that?" Parker scrambled to her feet, resting her mother flat on the ground as she snapped the note from her fingers. She had not searched her mother's room that evening all of those years ago. After such a discovery, all the young Parker had the strength for was to run with as many clothes as she could carry to the furthest reaches of Thedas. But it seemed her mother had not truly intended to leave this world without an explanation.

"This is not real, Parker. It is the demon's way of toying with you, feeding off your greatest moment of fear," she commented, gesturing back towards the door to see Parker's younger-self trying to stifle her tears as she packed. Parker looked back down at the note, rereading the words that she had so foolishly missed. It would not mend the hole her mother had created, but it would soften the torn edges.

Quietly she stepped across the room, opening the satchel as her child-self scurried back into her room for more things. Sliding the note into the container Parker retreated to watch as she exited the shack and immediately the scenery faded back to the stony floors and cliffs of the Fade. As a child a reason was what she truly needed to help ease her undeveloped thoughts. So much of her life Parker felt like everything great had been taken from her because of her own two hands. She wondered where she might have ended up if she had taken the time to find that note all that time ago. Then again, perhaps there never was a note. Perhaps the supposed Divine had created it to aid the Inquisitor. Parker never saw the point to seeing it as such. And neither did I.

Her friends were standing around her, startled expressions on their features as Parker ran a trembling hand along her tear-stained cheeks. Parker paid no mind to her mother's bolstering words but instead considered the blame that she placed on herself. Never before had Parker believed her mother was to blame for this…and even if that opinion had not changed, Parker was not sure she could have ever helped her mother. Perhaps…this truly had been an inevitable event. At least now Parker could say she had triumphed from it, and she would triumph again.

"Parker, are you alright? Everything just went dark and then we were all thrown into some intensified nightmare of our own." Cassandra breathed, reaching out to rest a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We all heard fighting and shouting and…and crying." Sharply Parker inhaled, giving a weak smile and a nod.

"Yes…yes I am alright. I'm going to be alright." She smiled, glancing back at Cassandra and resting her hand on top of the soldier's. "We all are. But first," she turned her eyes up at the swirling Breach in the distance. "Let us get out of here, shall we?" A hint of her bubbly personality appeared in her words, making Cassandra smile and nod as the Inquisitor led them forward.

COMMENTS: No worries, I do actually have regular schedule for these updates. I'm almost caught up and I might start making these more like every-other-day updates. But who really knows. Either way, enjoy!


	34. Chapter 34

They were not faltered by what the Nightmare had to offer. Even Parker was able to look past her somewhat amusing fear of spiders that crawled from the walls. And with each step closer to the rift she was able to discover more and more about the events at the Conclave. She watched as the Grey Wardens held the Divine hostage, as Corypheus raised the elven orb and spoke about his rise to godhood. But then her visions showed herself bursting into the room, giving the Divine the chance to slap the orb from Corypheus's hands. In an act that had originally been meant to help, Parker grabbed the rolling orb, resulting in an explosion of power that tossed her and the Divine into the Fade. And then Parker was running, struggling up the slippery slope and grabbing for the Divine's outstretched hand. As Parker stepped towards safety, though, there was a loud screech. A painful howl that had Parker turning to the Divine. She could see black tendrils gripping around Justinia as Parker reached for the Holy woman's hand. Holding tight. Staring into her eyes as the woman whispered her final word. " _Go_." And then the darkness ripped the woman way, leaving Parker torn in all manner of the sense while forcing herself to dive through the Fade.

Parker stood there, staring at her hands as she returned to her unnatural place in the Fade, looking up to the illusion of the Divine. "Do you remember now?" She questioned as Parker swallowed nervously. She remembered more than she had expected. Not just the events, but the emotions as well. The fear. The pain. The sadness of watching the woman slip from her fingers. So close to safety.

"You were the one that helped me in the Fade. And then you…she died." Cassandra's mouth opened as the Divine nodded. Slowly her illusion gave way to a bright light, making the group squint and shy away as the spirit rose into the air.

" _I am sorry that I had to deceive you. It was only to help,"_ it responded towards Parker.

"But why her? Are you her memory?" Parker questioned, confused by the creature floating before her.

" _If that helps you, then yes, I am."_ It was an unsatisfying answer but any consideration was cut off as Hawke began to bicker with Loghain.

"So the Grey Wardens are at fault for all of this then?"

"They were being controlled by Corypheus!" Loghain tried to explain but Hawke did not seem convinced.

"Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions... and it never matters. In the end, you are always alone in your actions." There was a somber pause, the group seeming to silently agree with the Champion. "The Grey Wardens are given too much power in Thedas. Everyone is forced to look the other way of your deeds simply because tis for the betterment of Thedas. But what about destroying the Conclave would have helped?"

"I cannot speak for those Wardens but the order itself strives on keeping peace to the world!" Loghain stated but Parker was too annoyed to allow for this. This was no time to argue, not while they still had the Nightmare demon breathing down their necks.

"By the Maker, would the both of you just shut the hell up?"

"Inquisitor…" Loghain breathed in surprise as Parker pointed behind her and towards the much closer Breach.

"We are almost to safety. Might I suggest we keep your little quarrel to yourselves until we have solid ground under our feet?" She presented, swiftly turning and marching onward. The two fighters looked at one another before giving a small nod and following quickly after. Parker needed time to process all of the new information, especially with the hopes of finding more about Corypheus and what he was intending to do now that he did not have the mark.

As they came upon the remaining stretch of stone, though, a pair of terrifying creatures stopped them. One was several feet taller than Iron Bull, floating from the ground with a disgusting skull made of tentacles and teeth. It was the Nightmare demon in all of its fearsome flesh. And behind it, somewhat similar in size to a small castle was a hideous spider-like monster, drooling and blocking their only path to safety.

Parker certainly could not defeat both. But it seemed that the memory of Justinia had no intention for that as she floated forward. " _Tell Leliana…I am sorry. I failed her,"_ it requested before whooshing towards the spider. Its dull glow exploded into a mass of energy, resulting in a screech from the creature as the Nightmare roared into action. It charged at Parker and the half-elf could sense the swell of fear in her chest, the images of her hanging mother, of the nights she was alone and starving, of strangers pretending to help, of Josephine stuck in that cage. But she held strong, her grip tightening on her blades as she rolled out of the way from a clawed swing.

The demon howled, frustrated with missing its prey as it spun sharply into one of her knives. But rather than blood, it was just black smoke, a deep laugh echoing the creature. _You truly believe I could be so easily defeated?_ It grabbed Parker around her throat as the woman winced, the images feeling like they were going to burst from her mind.

"No," she grunted, eyes snapping open, "but anything can die if you put enough holes in it." She jabbed her second blade into the bulbous top of its head before pressing her marked palm against its face. It screeched, withering before her and letting her free to try and stop the deathly sizzle of her magical palm. Quickly Parker regained her weapons, gesturing to the steep hill up to the rift. Her team charged towards it, Hawke and Loghain following close behind her only for the giant spider to step defiantly in front of them. Parker searched for a way to climb the creature, to reach some point of weakness. But suddenly Loghain drew his sword.

"Go," he ordered the two women as they looked at him in surprise. "I was never meant to survive for this long anyway. As long as I breathe and draw my blade it will not touch you. Now go!" Loghain shouted and Parker nodded, pushing Hawke in front of her as they slid under the beast's giant belly. She gave a lingering look back at the man, wincing as one of the spider's sharp legs skewered his belly before she was pulled out of the Fade.

I had never particularly appreciated Loghain. He was a coward from all sides in my opinion. But I could not deny that at the point in time in which it truly mattered, he stood firm.

COMMENTS: What? A random posting? Call it a Christmas miracle but I will be posting three new chapters (this is one) today, tomorrow, and Christmas day. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of it all and do understand, this is a work of fiction. I write this solely for my benefit, sharing it because I want to. And while I try to follow the main storyline as best as I can I choose to take certain liberties in certain areas. I appreciate all of the attention and support for this story so far and I am excited to dive into the final chapters of Inquisitor Trevelyan. Enjoy!


	35. Chapter 35

Parker closed the rift, a cheer of victory coming from both Inquisition soldiers as well as the few remaining Grey Wardens. She chose to let them stay in Orlais, to use their abilities to help the Inquisition – despite the disapproval of many. But they were fools. For as much power as the Grey Warden's misused I had seen the very pinnacle of their importance. Without the Grey Wardens during times of darkness, Thedas surely would have fallen long ago. I was never sure if Parker accepted their alliance for that reason, or one of her own.

They came back, finally. A tired group of victors. Smiles forced onto their faces as Skyhold welcomed them home. Successful heroes. They cheered for their Inquisitor and used this as an excuse to feast. Foolish and selfish, in my opinion. But Parker's comrades seemed intrigued. They seemed to rally in their time of exhaustion, begging Parker to come along. I could see her hesitation. Something changed her in the Fade, much like the final events in Haven. So much of me wanted to speak with her. I stood at the doorway, considering how to question such an event. But my eyes had wandered past her.

The ambassador looked like a stallion bursting free from its stable. She broke from her office, across the Grand Hall, and collided with Parker. A moment of bliss. A moment where a disgusting smile drifted on my face. The memory of my partner. I nodded towards Parker once we finally made eye contact. Another time.

Parker declined the invitation to the feast, instead choosing to use such time for just the two of them, Josephine and Parker. They climbed up to her fanciful quarters and let the mountain air soothe the steamy room. The brass bathtub had been filled with boiling water and Parker was leaning back, Josephine on her chest. They looked at peace. Something I knew would not come often for them in the coming days. Especially for what I had found in terms of Corypheus.

"You say that the Fade felt like a dream?" Josephine asked with her head tilted up just enough to see Parker. There was another cut on Parker's jaw, pink and swollen from Josephine's diligent cleaning, but it would fade quickly. The other markings on Parker's body were memories of her past lives. Her past events. There was even a tattoo on her thigh and down her ribs. "Gifts" as she had called them. I still do not understand them. But I have come to ignore some of the Inquisitor's poor choices in comparison to the right ones that she has made.

"Somewhat," Parker yawned, her fingers lazily threading their way through Josephine's long hair. "It was like it took bits and pieces from my memories and scattered them about. There were rooms from Haven. From Val Royeaux."

"From Ostwick?" Parker grew silent at Josephine's contribution. She turned her face down, away, avoiding. It alerted Josephine. "Parker…what did you see?" The half-elf remained silent. Eyes still not moving up even as Josephine turned around; even as she gripped Parker's chin and pulled her face up. "Why will you not speak to me, my lady?"

"Tis nothing," Parker smiled but Josephine did not accept it. As she should not. She was sitting up, soon standing and stepping from the tub. "Josie," Parker huffed, trying to follow her as the Antivan woman wrapped a towel tightly around her damp body.

"You always do this, Parker! What else must I do for you to trust me?"

"I do trust you," Parker tried to explain, reaching for the other woman.

"Then why do I always feel like I am in the dark with you? Do I not deserve to know you as more than the Inquisitor?" Parker's mouth fell open. Josephine was right. The silence confirmed it.

"I want you to…" Parker started, swallowing a heavy knot. "Tis something, though, that I still struggle to accept myself." Even more silence as Parker stepped closer. "Give me time, my lady. A chance to process all of this. You have my word." Josephine smiled. But it was forced. It was something she knew she was supposed to give to Parker, not that she wanted to. Their kiss remained tender, though, and they traveled to bed together. Towels discarded. Candles smothered. They enjoyed the moment of calm together. They knew what was to come when they finally returned to the world.

When Parker woke, she was alone. Somewhat. She shifted, looked beside her, groaned and stretched out her long body. Josephine had left early to begin work and was too selfless to wake her lover. But then Parker's eyes turned towards the sound of the shuffling. Skimming. She shot up, sheets against her chest for decency, and found me. I was reading through the pages on her desk. From the topics I caught, they were not anything incredibly private (so I believed). They were from her step brother, Mycroft and one from her father. The later left unopened and in a corner for later. How long had it been since she initially received it? I could only wonder.

"Should I assume you were let in or…?"

"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable," I stated, returning the pages to the table's surface as I glanced up. Uninterested in her lack of dress. "Get clothed. I have something I wish to show you." Parker's brow lifted, lips pursed and then she started to move, dragging the expensively stitched material with her. I could only assume it was at the request of Josephine or perhaps at the request of Parker's great many followers to have the regal material. Their leader shall not sleep on a bed of nails with a blanket of bugs, should she? Parker did not seem like one to truly care about the differences in stitch counts.

"Is there any reason this could not wait?" She asked behind a divider, pulling clothing in nearby reach to cover her body. They were for under her armor. A thin tunic, thin cotton leggings. Just like my Warden. Though the leggings had always made him uncomfortable. Not that I minded the sight. But I digress.

"Because I feel at least someone else in the room should understand what I am talking about before telling your advisors. They have a disgusting lack of…open-mindedness towards things."

"A disgusting lack?" Parker scoffed. Feet shoved into boots, disheveled hair tousled into a semi better state. It was longer, a more natural golden than in Haven.

"As much as they might deny it, they all have their opinions. You, fortunately, are the one that forces them to look past them and understand others." Parker paused, contemplating. I took the opportunity to accept my victory in her silence and led her down to the garden.


	36. Chapter 36

It was a lovely place to make my home. There was plenty of access to all corners of the fortress without needing to go through the Great Hall. Kieran liked it simply because of the variety of people that would come and go. I remember having my own reservations towards such exposure with the Chantry and such. But I refrained. The boy needs to learn how to adapt to all sorts of people. Or so my Warden says.

I brought her to a small room on the side. Unlocking the magical lock and closing it securely behind us. Parker was quiet, but curious. I could see it. I always appreciated how she did so quietly, with me at least. Not willing to break the progress of our movement for silly questions. I moved up to the large cloth-covered placeholder against the wall. It was two men tall and extremely powerful. The fabric was tugged away, revealing an extravagant mirror of sorts. In which Parker finally spoke. "What…what is that?" She requested, reaching for it. I swatted at her out-stretched hand, forcing it away.

"Tis a mirror. As well as a doorway to other worlds. The elves called it an Eluvian and used it as a manner of transportation." Parker was silent. Thinking over her words. I tried to read her face. Smirking. "Solas knows there is something here," I responded, the shift in Parker's features making it clear I had answered one of her contemplating questions. "I have seen him wandering around outside from day to day but he has made no effort to get in." I gave a small shift of my glance to the door out of habit and then back to the mirror. "Come, I have more to show you." I swept my arms forward and the mirror swirled into a vortex, my hand gesturing in front of me for Parker to lead. She looked at the vortex hesitantly, eyes to me, and then back at it as she finally entered.

We stepped into a dream-like landscape. A courtyard in an old-looking ruin, magical grass growing between the worn stones. Parker was looking around, looking at the other Eluvians that surround the space. The majority of them are broken. I admit one or two were by my own hand. "I call this place the crossroads. An in-between world that is much like the Fade. It gives access to other Eluvians all across Thedas as well as worlds beyond." Parker paused, her observation either complete or had been forced to pause due to too many questions.

"How did you find this place?" I sighed, knowing very well that the question was reasonable. It was such a long answer, though. I did my best to condense it.

"After the end of the Fifth Blight I went in search of one, for my own reasons. The one we passed through, in fact. And when I found it so did my Warden…against my specific instructions." At a time I was able to hold more genuine annoyance towards what he had done. Though times change and I suppose I have as well. "But no matter, we entered together once he was assured Kieran was in safe hands. Time is different here and we spent many generations in this world." I hummed to myself. A moment of weakness, I know. I recollected on the years of unaltered bliss. Years filled with just the two of us. Kieran would come up in conversation but in the end my Warden fell into a similar state of awe. We watched each other grow old. And then we wandered back home before the Fade could claim us. I had wondered if my mother had done something similar, with her generations of knowledge. If I did not have Kieran now I would have returned before the events of the Conclave. I would have brought my Warden with me so that we could ignore the Calling and the world as a whole.

"What is his name?" The question was sudden. Breaking me from my thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"Your Warden. You have never mention him by name. Just title." My mouth opened. It was the first time the woman had truly left me speechless. I had never anticipated that this would be the moment that would do it.

"Oliver," I suddenly stated, clearing my throat. His family name was not important to the question, so I believed. And Parker seemed satisfied with my short response. Moving instantly away from it without more than a shuffle of her fingers through her hair.

"So you believe Corypheus will use an Eluvian like this to get into the Fade?" She reached for a stone, possibly expecting to slide right through it. But it was solid, as solid as we were.

"In a sense. The Veil is weak here. Tis not something that exists as anything more than an idea. Like a dream. While you and I see this, he may see something different. It maybe be a hallway or an arena. No matter what he sees I believe he has the magic capable of tearing away the walls and stepping into the Fade." Again silence. Parker considered. Contemplated. "There is another Eluvian, like this one. It is hidden deep within an old forest. Deep within an elven Temple."

"Where is it? Should we not be able to see it?" Her question was a reasonable one as she gestured to the other mirrors that were still whole.

"It has yet to be unlocked. Which can only be done in front of the physical mirror."

"Of course it does," she muttered, making me smirk.

"Now you see why I wished to explain this to you first?" Parker looked at me with an understanding nod and a smile. A respectful smile, I believe.

We exited the crossroads, back into my broom closet of sorts and I closed the mirror. Leaving the cloth off of it now that I had no reason to hide it. I would continue to lock the door outside, but that was based off of my own paranoia. Kieran was a curious boy, after all.

"I have a question," she remarked upon our return to the garden. "Your Warden." I admit I found it odd she still called him as such considering she was one of the few that knew his name. I suppose it was her way of respect. No matter. "The stories of him say he entered the Deep Roads many times. Do you not think…?"

"That he and Corypheus met?" I finished her question with a smirk and a shake of my head. "No, I do not. I know he has met an Imperial Magister, but not like the one you battle against."

"Why is he not here? You claimed he was on a journey, but from what you have told me it seems like he has more reason to be here and helping." I turned to where Kieran was playing. Not studying. But I let it pass at the time, letting us finish our conversation before I ended his fun.

"The Calling that Corypheus controls the Grey Wardens by…it is a reminder to all Wardens of their mortality. They are cursed, after all. Their blood contains evil. All Grey Wardens hear it when their time is coming to an end. Even King Alistar will hear it. My Warden…Oliver began to hear it a few weeks before we parted." I did not realize till after that conversation that I had never told anyone this before. Tis odd speaking to a woman with her own past struggles. Her own understandings. Tis odd how easy it can be to reveal everything. "There is a way to be rid of the Darkspawn blood. There are multiple cases where it has been held at bay. Oliver is searching for a more permanent solution. In hopes of removing the hold the Darkspawn have on the Grey Wardens."

"And you intend to join him after this? With Kieran?" She was startled. Worried, perhaps. I chuckled, giving her a single nod.

"You seem to underestimate me."

"No, that is just it, Morrigan. I don't. And it makes me fear for both of you." There was an uncomfortable pause. The two of us staring at one another. Pain in her face. Confusion in mine. She could see more than I expected, then. Perhaps it was the magic in her scar. Or perhaps it was truly just the woman. Perhaps I was still the one underestimating her. Even after all this time.

COMMENTS: Merry Christmas to all to celebrate it and Merry Free-Day-Off to everyone else. I hope you enjoyed the additional chapters and look forward for the chapters to come! Enjoy!


End file.
